


笼鸟为潮所没

by Penoro



Category: Princess Maker 4 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 87,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penoro/pseuds/Penoro
Summary: 命运之潮滚滚向前，将少女加冕为魔王，将挚友化作宿敌，将敌人转变为恋人。有人御浪而行，有人螳臂当车。潮流不停。
Relationships: 克里斯蒂娜/莉洁, 女儿/莉洁, 巴洛亚/夏洛璐, 莉洁/克里斯蒂娜, 莉洁/女儿
Kudos: 1





	1. 少女们曾如此希冀

**Author's Note:**

> 魔王+魔族胜利结局。BE。女儿名字并非官方名。  
> 原发在LOF上。  
> 章节数因网站排版有调整。原文正文是0-21章，一章后日谈，一章后记。

数年以前，两位少女曾在收获祭的武斗会上兵刃相交。  
西方流传的武神之剑与东方跨海而来的单刃剑撞击在一起。两位少女相视一笑，各退后几步，然后重又执剑冲向彼此。她们仿佛是在金戈声中共舞。  
势均力敌的交换持续了很久，亚麻色长发的女孩却似乎被压制了。女骑士的攻击愈发凌厉，她只能勉力招架。  
也许这一次会是托尔巴斯的女儿的胜利，看台上的观众窃窃私语。  
从乌玫莱塔家和托尔巴斯家的两位女儿符合了武斗会的入场年龄后，每年的决战便都在她们之间展开。最初的胜负几乎全凭运气，可到了后来，却都是塞西莉亚·乌玫莱塔的胜利。单说剑术，整个王国中恐怕都没有能够敌过莉洁·托尔巴斯的人。但塞西莉亚除了武术，还有魔法。她是王国中罕见的武斗高手和魔法天才。  
这一次会有不同吗？  
塞西莉亚突然挥剑劈向莉洁，在对方招架的同时她后跳几步拉开了距离。意识到她的企图，莉洁条件反射的向侧闪躲，然而塞西莉亚对她的动作早有预判。她指尖窜出的青蓝火焰正是指向莉洁闪避后的位置。她本是在赌。如果莉洁闪向了另一侧，她便失了先机。然而她赌赢了。  
光芒与热量扑面而来。莉洁试图用剑劈开魔法之焰，火焰却如蛇般缠绕着单刃剑细薄的剑身，一路爬向了她的手臂。她犹豫一瞬后放开了剑，拔出腿上的匕首如箭矢般冲向了正在编织新的咒语的友人。  
如果她够快，她就可以打断塞西莉亚的施法。将武神之剑插入面前土地的塞西莉亚现在手无寸铁。然而她似乎对自己的力量有着充足的自信。面对逼近的莉洁她没有躲闪，仍然执着的吟唱着咒文。然而莉洁本能的觉得有什么不对。  
习武之人不会将自己的剑插入土中，碎石和沙土会把剑磨钝。莉洁看着塞西莉亚低垂的双目与无声开合的红唇，及时反应了过来。在刺出匕首前的最后一刻她敏捷的跳到了对方身后。  
“塞西莉亚”的身形消散了。莉洁面前，两人外的位置，亚麻色长发的少女正用武神之剑指着她。如果她方才继续了对“塞西莉亚”的攻击，那把剑现在就会指着自己的后心。冷汗划过她的脊背。局势对她极为不利。  
她无法持匕首与塞西莉亚抗衡。她需要自己的剑。  
塞西莉亚跨步逼近，她闪着寒光的长剑向莉洁挥来，莉洁侧身闪过后顺势后跳，似是要像方才那样绕到塞西莉亚背后。塞西莉亚转身招架，却挡了个空。莉洁已趁机跑向她的剑。只要有那把父亲给她的单刃剑，凭她的技术，即使面对的是传说中的武神之剑——  
轰然一声，指尖刚触到剑柄的莉洁身周，竖起了寒冰之墙。  
“这是——！”  
塞西莉亚的陷阱。恐怕在莉洁冲向那个幻象的同时，甚至更早，在火焰舔上东方之剑的时候，塞西莉亚便布下了冰墙之阵，只要莉洁回到这里——而她必然会这么做——她便会被困在冰墙间无法动弹。  
莉洁泄愤般砍向冰墙，然而除了一道白痕，她什么都没能留下。  
她已无能为力。  
这是她的败北。又一次败北。  
高台上，执政官如此宣告：“莉洁·托尔巴斯已失去行动能力。胜利者——是塞西莉亚·乌玫莱塔！”

高墙融化成浅浅的一滩泪水，被其后的塞西莉亚踏于足下。她明明是胜者，却露出了惋惜的表情：“莉洁，为什么你不肯学魔法呢？明明那样的话你就可以所向披靡，再也不用单靠体术来闪躲魔法的攻击了。那样的冰墙，只要有最基础的火魔法……”  
莉洁摇晃着起身，收剑回鞘却骄傲不改：“骑士是不需要魔法的。我输给的是你，塞西莉亚，不是魔法。”  
塞西莉亚偏头，笑得有些无奈。“真是的，总觉得还是输给你了呢。”她向莉洁伸手，莉洁也毫不犹豫的握住。她们握紧的手举向了天空与铺天盖地的欢呼。

领完奖一同回去的路上，塞西莉亚一边查看莉洁披肩上开线的部分，一边有些絮叨的说：“莉洁对魔法这么没辙怎么行啊……武斗会上确实没什么太强的敌人，但万一以后遇到了……”  
“我还有你啊，”将披肩不着痕迹的扯回来，莉洁笑道，“如果在未来遇到了会魔法的强敌，我还有你嘛。他们用魔法的话，你也用魔法掩护我就好了。”  
那时的两位少女还没有窥见遥远阴云下的未来。莉洁笑着，真心相信着自己的话语。塞西莉亚无奈的抱怨了几句，却隐约觉得那样的未来也不错。  
她还没有意识到莉洁的敌人不一定会是她的敌人。  
莉洁也没意识到塞西莉亚不一定会永远站在她这边。  
不论她们多么希望那会是最终的结局。


	2. 少女们如此选择

“我将出征。为了法兰，为了人类，为了我的父亲。塞西莉亚，祝福我吧。”那场武斗会后不久，莉洁拜访了塞西莉亚。她一如既往的身着骑士的装束，而现在她将会实践孩童时的梦想。  
那仿佛是，塞西莉亚最深刻的噩梦成为了现实。  
她心如刀绞，一时间竟说不出话。颤抖的唇中最后吐出的，只有她挚友的名字：“……莉洁……”  
她知道自己不可能阻止她。莉洁憎恨着杀死了她父亲的魔族，正如自己学会了憎恨羞辱处决了加兰德的人类。她早就认识到了她们之间的不同，那是人类和魔族间不同般深刻的鸿沟。即使知道她们终将分别，她也一直自欺欺人的以为这一天不会这么快到来。  
请不要走。请不要成为我所必须憎恨的人。  
因为是挚友，因为理解她，所以这样的话说不出口。  
“魔族中……也有好人啊……”  
她苍白无力的话语被莉洁的仇恨击得粉碎。“魔族才不是人！它们是披着人皮的禽兽！是不杀了它们，便会被杀的，人类不共戴天的仇敌！”  
她激动的声音如同利剑切入塞西莉亚的心脏。她的声音仿佛就是法兰的声音，人类的声音。  
“魔族是这世上蔓延的邪恶的根源，应尽早除去。”  
“这是命中注定的圣战。”  
“多少人因它们失去了家人？！那些没有心的野兽！”  
“袒护魔族的人，和它们同罪！”  
……  
这，就是最后了吧。  
塞西莉亚知道自己无法阻挡时间的脚步。所有人都会分开。被友谊粉饰了的裂痕只会越变越大。自己童年中相信着的世界早已分崩离析。如果莉洁知道自己就是魔族，她的态度会改变吗？答案是肯定的。问题是，她会如何改变。她会反思自己对魔族的仇恨、放弃出征吗？还是说，她望向塞西莉亚的灰色眼眸，会被同样的烈焰点燃？  
最后莉洁充满激情的话语落入的，是塞西莉亚深潭般的沉默。  
“塞西莉亚……我以为，至少你会祝福我的。”  
“……抱歉。”  
莉洁好看的眉毛皱了起来，她无法理解塞西莉亚的悲哀与抗拒，却终是摇了头。“没关系。但我相信你，塞西莉亚。我相信，我们会在战场上再见。而且不论发生什么，我们都会是朋友。”  
塞西莉亚微微睁大了双眼。莉洁从来都是执着的人，这一次却体贴得令人意外。  
而她那时还不知道，那句‘不论发生什么’出口得实在太过轻易。  
早已看到终局的塞西莉亚低头，轻笑着重复道：“是啊。不论发生什么，我们都会是朋友。”  
莉洁转身。“那，再见，塞西莉亚。”她打开房门，似是犹豫了一瞬，最后留下了一句：“我想保护你。”  
她身后，一滴泪从仍然低着头的塞西莉亚眼中滚落。随着房门闭合，她缓缓跌坐在地，泣不成声。那是她多年中最后一次落泪，祭奠着她们曾相信与希冀的一切。

莉洁已做出选择。现在轮到自己了。  
她们会再见的。她们会如莉洁所希望般在战场上相见的。  
但那是她们都不会希望看到的结局。

也许，很多年后塞西莉亚这样想着，她曾经爱过那个和自己无比相似却又截然不同的少女。也许。


	3. 夕暮曾为黎明叹息

阳光点亮了王城教堂的花窗，其上身着明亮白袍的神子正与他的人民道别，即将踏上不归之路。  
“‘在三位大主教的陪伴下，神子走入了魔之森。’”莉洁身后，传来了一个苍老而慈悲的声音。  
“‘他们去了七天七夜，在第八日黎明，降诞祭的同一天，大主教们抬着他的身体走了出来。他的身上布满伤痕，血红的日光中他白色的袍子也是一片血色。为和平前往魔界的神子被魔族残杀了。’”莉洁回身，凛然望向大主教，然后突然垂目行礼，“请原谅我，主教大人，我太过激动了。”  
“没事的。你是……莉洁·托尔巴斯吧。”  
“是的，主教大人。”  
大主教温和的笑着说：“你和令尊一样，是虔诚的人呢。这在当今的年轻人中也是颇为罕见了。”  
莉洁恭敬的回复：“承蒙夸奖，我不胜惶恐。”  
“我不常在王城中见到你。今日为何……？”大主教从容的走到她面前，颇为随意的问道。主教不高，因此他刚好可以平视莉洁。他身后，从教堂大门射入的阳光点亮了他雪白的大胡子，他的面孔却在烛光中明灭不清。  
莉洁的手下意识的抚上腰间的长剑。“我……即将出征。在离开前，我想得到您的祝福。”  
“这样啊，”主教慢悠悠的点头，“为了令尊吗？”  
莉洁单膝跪地，坚定的说：“为了法兰，与天父的不朽荣光。”  
主教温柔的将右手置于莉洁头顶：“那么，以天父与神子之名，我祝福你。 天父的大能是你的剑与盾，而你也将成为教会与法兰的剑与盾。愿天主的荣光照耀你的道路，愿你永远不会因黑暗迷失方向。莉洁·托尔巴斯，牢记天父之名，他的灵与你同在。”  
“也与您同在。”莉洁应和道。她起身，后退一步，然后再度向主教躬身行了礼。临走前，她有些犹豫的再度开口：“主教大人，我在来此之前，拜访过一位友人。我渴望她的祝福，她却拒绝了。”  
“你因此迷茫吗？”  
莉洁低头。“是的。”  
“她一定也是有着自己的理由的吧。莉洁，你记得神子最后的话语吗？”  
“……‘当天父的名再次响彻，当他的孩子再次需要他，我还会回来’？”莉洁不解。  
“是在那之前，”大主教慈祥的微笑不知为何透露出伤感，“他说：‘战争结束了’。”  
莉洁略微瞪大了双眼。沉默片刻后，她向大主教行礼告退，那份态度明确的昭示着她并不认同大主教的话语，却出于对他的尊重没有与他争执。踏出笼罩在幽蓝光芒中的教堂时，她的手又下意识的抚上了长剑雕花的柄。那凹凸不平的质感似乎宽慰了她几欲颤抖的心。  
我没有错，她在心中默念，魔族必须被除去，这是我们命中注定的圣战，父亲是这么说的，伊娃修女也是这么说的，我没有错。莉洁不断的如此告诉自己，像是要将这样的文字如雕花般刻上心脏。  
教堂中，大主教凝望着本应死去的神子起身为其母亲拂去泪水的景象，发出了一声悠长的叹息。

深秋的花园中，花草已尽数凋零，只有那些高大挺拔的树木极尽繁华，披金戴红，在瑟瑟秋风中招摇。莉洁沉浸在自己的思绪中，没有意识到自己并非御花园中唯一的人，直到她已近到能够听到对方争吵的声音。  
“为法兰出战是我的责任吧！”一个年轻的声音说。若不是被不满与激动勒紧，那本应是十分美好的音色。  
一个威严的老者不为所动：“在这种时候，身为继承人，留在法兰才是你的责任。”  
“魔族的王子巴洛亚不是也出战了吗？身为领袖，难道不该身先士卒？”  
“你难道要我们与野蛮的魔族看齐吗？”老人的声音也染上了怒火。  
青年却没有退缩，据理力争道：“择其善者而从之。新兴的魔法不也同样是魔族的技术？”  
“这与你出战没有关联。你出战所带来的风险远远超过你能够带来的益处。”  
青年似乎因老者的直白而愣住了，但他仍未气馁：“这是您保守的估计。您也上过战场，您自己曾说过，您的存在对军心是极大的鼓舞。而且，如果不能至少试着去为我的国家做出贡献，我又如何才能服人？我已成人，整个王国中知道我存在的人却寥寥无几。这样下去，我无法接过您的伟业，”青年声音渐低，“我不能永远留在笼中。”  
大概自知无法说服青年，老者也陷入了沉默。  
莉洁本想立刻离开，他们却挡住了离开王城的路。她又不想回到教堂，于是只好祈祷他们能尽快结束。她不想偷听他们的对话，他们的言语却钻进了她的耳朵。  
即使是她也会好奇。靠在一人高的灌木后，她小心的看了他们一眼，然后意识到了为何自己会觉得那个老者的声音有些耳熟。每年的武斗会上，她都会见到这个人。  
身着红色毛皮斗篷的白须老者，头戴法兰王冠。能与他争执的年轻人定然也不是等闲之辈，但莉洁从未见过那个一袭白衣金发碧眼的青年。  
偷听到国王的话，即使是不小心，也是大不敬。这种情况，普通人可能会尽快溜走，但视骑士之道高于一切的莉洁不可能容忍自己如此欺君。  
她深吸一口气，然后从树丛后走了出来。  
国王与青年似乎都因她的出现感到惊讶。  
“我是莉洁·托尔巴斯。方才无意中听到了国王陛下与……这位大人的谈话，万分抱歉。未能提前规避，是我的失态，请陛下降罪。”莉洁俯身行礼，尽量不让自己的声音有任何颤抖。  
“我……认识你的脸。莉洁·托尔巴斯卿。许久不见了。”国王的怒火似乎已经熄灭，他的声音因为疲倦突然苍老了许多。  
莉洁不敢抬头：“是。在收获祭上，我曾有幸面圣。”  
“起来吧，不必如此惶恐。”国王点头，似乎是没有要怪罪她的念头。莉洁谢恩起身，却见那个金发青年正饶有兴趣的看着她。她有些好奇，却不敢多问。  
青年温和的开口：“你不必这么担心。在花园中吵起来是我的错，与你无关。我久仰你的名号，托尔巴斯小姐。今日得见，传闻中举国最强的剑士果然气度不凡。”  
莉洁微微脸红，青年的语气如此谦和，她无法辨认他究竟是在恭维还是在讽刺。“……我不甚惶恐。”  
大概是觉得继续说下去也没什么必要，青年趁机告退了，国王也没什么表示。意识到莉洁的窘迫与好奇，国王望着青年的背影，似是随意的说：“莉洁卿，我听闻你已请缨出战。”  
“是，陛下。”谈到战争，莉洁不自觉挺直了背脊。  
“那么我代表法兰感谢你。”   
“不敢，能为王国与教会而战是我的荣幸。”  
国王点头，略略沉默后，他说：“方才那位，是我的儿子，夏洛璐。他也想要参战。也许有朝一日，你们会成为战友。到时，他就拜托你了，莉洁卿。”  
莉洁铁灰的双眼因惊讶睁大，但她随即反应了过来，施礼道：“这是我无上的荣幸。我定不辱王命。”  
国王点头，没有再多说什么，逐客的意思颇为明显。于是莉洁躬身告退。没走几步，她却听到身后传来一声叹息，与一句自语般的：  
“要称王的人还是不知道战争的残酷为好。”  
莉洁惊愕的转身，国王却已陷入沉思。那也许是王者能够显露出的、罕见的无奈。

岁月无法换来智慧。但至少，夕暮比朝霞目睹过更多覆灭。


	4. 希望如蜃楼般美丽

战况始终胶着。  
莉洁从三个月前出征到那时，已多次立下战功。战争时期，人才消耗很大。军中传言，她大概很快便会成为法兰有史以来最年轻的将军。若是以前，她会为此欣喜，会相信父亲的在天之灵会为她骄傲。  
现在她唯一能够想到的，只有昨日死去的同伴的面容，与明日会降临的更多死亡。即使在夜晚，南风也会送来硝烟的气息。她庆幸隆冬仍未离去，战场上的尸体不会轻易腐败；然后她又暗暗谴责自己的软弱。  
战争一天不结束，她就一天不能安心。她在最初来到这支部队时所结交的朋友已消失了大半。她曾目睹部分人的死亡。其余部分人的尸体至今仍下落不明，也许是沉入了血污的沼泽，也许是被魔兽吞噬了。她努力回想着他们的面孔，暗自发誓她不会忘记任何人。  
她会为他们复仇。  
她会为父亲复仇。

偶尔，当风向改换，她会想起曾经的时光。那是她在寒冷的营帐中最大的慰藉。农户的炊烟、市场中熏肉与熟透的水果的味道、还有海风的清淡咸味都被北风带了过来。她知道那大概是自己的想象，但法兰城安然无恙的景象提醒着她自己是为何而战——不只是为了那些已经死去的人，更是为了那些仍然活着的人。  
上个月，克里斯蒂娜送来了一封信。厚到奢侈的信纸上用浸了银粉的墨水写着“致莉洁·托尔巴斯小姐”，信上还若有若无的带着玫瑰的香气。当莉洁收到那封信时，她可以确定引人侧目是一切与克里斯蒂娜有关的事物都具有的特性。吼走了那些多事想来围观的人，她在自己的帐篷中拆开了那封信。当时同住的另一位女骑士打趣的说莉洁也终于收到女孩子的情书了。她说信是克里斯蒂娜·诺札黎写来的，那个骑士假装惊讶的说莉洁你眼光居然这么高。最后她打了那个骑士一拳，把她赶了出去。  
那个骑士前一阵子被调去了另一片战场。虽然约好了会写信，但她从那之后便音信全无。莉洁自己写了一封信过去，努力的相信那个骑士的信只是在战乱中丢失了。  
克里斯蒂娜在信里炫耀，说自己在建国祭上被王子选为了舞伴，这下王子妃的位子就坐稳了。从小她就一直说自己会成为公主，那份自信也不是毫无来由的。她用了整整一大段华丽的文字来描绘她英俊的白马王子，炫耀着自己的文采和幸运。莉洁看着不禁失笑，自己从来没有在意过这样的事情，也不曾分享那种少女的梦想，她炫耀自己也不会嫉妒啊。更何况，前几天她听说，令克里斯蒂娜魂牵梦绕的那位王子殿下很快便会来到自己所在的这片战场。虽然莉洁确实不怎么在乎就是了。她对那位王子唯一的印象，便是一双温和的天蓝眼瞳。她总觉得有着那样温文气质的人不适合战场，可她也从未期待在一个王族身上看到那样的坚持与执着。  
而与那个一度被自己认为是孽缘的女孩分别了这么久后，她唯一想的，便是为她送上衷心的祝福。  
大家似乎都踏上了自己期望的道路。自己参了军，克里斯蒂娜即将成为公主，她信中还说玛丽正式成为了炼金术师那尔萨斯的学徒。莉洁不喜欢魔法，但玛丽似乎一直对那种东西有兴趣，所以她也无需为她担忧。  
令她担忧的，是塞西莉亚。自从与她告别，她便再也没有听到她的消息。她没有如自己希冀的那样来到自己身旁，克里斯蒂娜的信里也没有关于她的消息。  
但她相信她一定也行走在她所选择的道路上。  
不论那是怎样的道路，莉洁在心中默念，我都祝福你，我的友人。愿你的路途上有圣光照耀。  
愿你与我一样，永远不会为自己的选择后悔。  
我们是心怀希望的。因此，不论是怎样的磨难，不论是双手沾满鲜血还是同伴在身边倒下，我们都不会停步。因为在道路的尽头，正是天父的殿堂。到那时，我便也可以骄傲的说出那句：“战争结束了。”

在夏洛璐王子奔赴前线后不久，战争似乎伴随着冰解河开的声音，结束了。  
王子从王城离开时，自然并非孤身一人。他所率领的精锐部队中有多位新锐法师。就连王宫魔法师凯伊先生都被国王派了过去。他们与由备受期待的新任将军莉洁·托尔巴斯所率部队汇合后，立刻打破了战局先前的胶着。  
人类屡战屡胜，将战场从法兰远郊推至了魔之森。人类的部队不擅长在森林中作战，为将魔族军队引出，凯伊先生果断集合多位法师之力，引燃了森林。火焰持续了很多天，每天人们都能听到林中传来的恐怖嘶鸣。亲耳听到的人道，与其说那是林中魔物的悲鸣，那更像是魔之森本身的号哭。在火焰即将烧到被魔族奉为圣地的密林时，随着突如其来的狂风骤雨在闪电中登场的，是魔王戴肯。他凭一己之力便熄灭了山火，摧毁了一整支军队。扭转了这场惨败的，是魔法师凯伊先生、夏洛璐王子与托尔巴斯将军。在最后一刻，凯伊先生用新发明的魔法武器打伤了戴肯，而在夏洛璐王子的帮助下，托尔巴斯将军给了他最后一击。  
这是惨痛的胜利，却也仍是胜利。  
从此，莉洁·托尔巴斯开始被人们奉为勇者。人们说，她杀死了魔王，完成了前勇者伊莎贝尔没能做到的事。  
人们说，她结束了战争。

“凯伊老师所使用的武器，是那尔萨斯医生研发的‘枪’。是用魔法石驱动的新型远程武器，比弓箭小得多，更易于使用，杀伤力也远大于箭矢。枪的子弹中含有微量的魔法石，因此它能够中和其接触到的其他魔法，穿透丝甲之类可以抵御刃物的魔法装甲，使之失去效用。如果能批量生产，这定会彻底改变战争的面貌！”戴着眼镜的少女一谈到自己有兴趣的东西便激动了起来。  
“那真是很厉害呢~玛丽啊，”克里斯蒂娜扑闪着大眼睛，握住了友人的双手，“你不是那尔萨斯医生最优秀的学徒吗？能不能，给我一把这种叫‘枪’的东西啊？呐？”  
玛丽因友人突然靠近吓了一跳：“诶？！克里斯蒂娜你要这么危险的东西做什么？战争结束了啊……”  
克里斯蒂娜眯起眼，有些神秘的笑道：“战争结束了。但有些战斗永远不会结束。”  
玛丽完全没有明白和自己生活圈子截然不同的友人在说什么。  
“总之，可以的话，向你的师傅传达一下吧。我会付钱的，多少研究资金我都会付的，条件就是给我一把‘枪’。”  
玛丽有些困扰的偏头，但听到‘研究资金’的时候她的眼睛明显亮了起来：“……我会尽力的。但，如果，不行的话，克里斯蒂娜你也要有准备哦。”  
“好好，我信任你啦~”  
“不过，魔王一死，战争就结束了。真是太好了呢。”温和的褐发少女安心的笑着。  
克里斯蒂娜似乎也感到宽慰：“是啊。这下，莉洁一定也能回来了。”  
玛丽的眼中突然闪过狡黠的神色：“啊啦，我还以为你一定更期待你的王子凯旋呢。”  
克里斯蒂娜脸上突然一红：“那、那是当然的啊！我最期待夏洛璐殿下的回归了。但那种事情完全不需要担心嘛。不过你也别误会，我可不是在担心莉洁啊！谁会担心那种四肢发达的家伙。其实她回不回来都无所谓啦。我只是……”  
“克里斯蒂娜，我没问那么多哦，”玛丽露出罕见的得意笑容，眼睛明亮得似乎是看穿了克里斯蒂娜的一切掩饰，“有一句老话，叫不打自招……”  
“玛丽你不要再说了！”克里斯蒂娜突然耍起了大小姐脾气，大声叫来了侍从，让他们上下午茶。虽然那已是下午五点。  
喝着茶，两人默契的没有再提克里斯蒂娜究竟有多讨（xi）厌（huan）莉洁。但两位少女都露出了自开战来最明媚的笑容。战火在烧到这条街道上之前便被扑灭了。  
虽然她们有些担心仍然没有音信的塞西莉亚，但战争结束了，不论她在哪，也一定不会有危险了。远处地平线上积了数日的雨云终于消散，明媚的阳光绘出了一道艳极的虹。


	5. 漆黑龙翼承载着漆黑誓言

胜利的幻觉没有持续多久。  
魔王死后第八日黎明，在漫天火光的映照下，一条龙降临在了夏洛璐所在的主战场。  
因先前战争而疲惫，又因和平的到来而懈怠的人类军队如被泼了冷水一样清醒了过来。魔王的确死了。但魔族从未宣布战败。那份盲目的希望叫喊着，说龙上的使者定是来投降的。可夏洛璐心中的不安正逐渐扩大。  
他骑马迎向那位“使者”。他身后莉洁连忙率马跟上。  
“那是什么人……”就连莉洁都被飞龙的气场震撼了。  
虽然夏洛璐从未见过那位“使者”，逆着光也看不清高处那人的面孔，但那个背着长刀披着披风的高大剪影，让他想起了在王城时亲信为他整理的情报。即使心脏如被寒冰包裹，他也没有露出一丝恐惧。这是身为王族的基本素养。不论是怎样的逆境，都不能示弱。  
他平静的告知身侧的年轻将军：“那大概，是魔族的王子巴洛亚。”说不定，在魔王已逝的现在，他……  
龙上的魔族开口了。魔法使他的声音传遍了战场的每一个角落。他的声音几乎不像是从他口中发出的。整座魔之森下的魔法石和延伸至这片战场下的矿脉，都在与他的声音共鸣。虽然不理解，但夏洛璐觉得那大概就是流淌在他血脉中的魔力。这片土地，确确实实是属于他们的。  
“法兰的人类，听着。这场战争还未结束。你们曾夺走我们的和平，因此我们也不会轻易予你们和平。你们自以为已经得到的胜利，属于我们。魔族终将胜利，于情于理。你们追逐私利，我们守护家园。而且我们，从始至终，都是这场战争中真正的强者。这是前魔王戴肯之女，魔族女王塞西莉亚·莫莱赫尔的誓言。她已实现血统的承诺，继承王位。这也是我，巴洛亚·莫莱赫尔的誓言。法兰啊，愿你看清人类所选择的结局。”  
夏洛璐觉得，巴洛亚最后的那句话，虽然随着魔法传向了四方，却是针对他的。日照的角度改换了，他刚好可以看清龙骑士的面容。那个红瞳如血的男人正冷漠的看着他。他们的视线对上了一瞬，然后那血红的视线穿过了他，穿过了莉洁，穿过了千军万马与无尽尘嚣，指向了法兰。  
那是令夏洛璐如芒在背的，掠食者的视线。  
飞龙展翼，它随着一声无需魔法便刻入了所有人心中的嘶鸣，升上了天空。

领军的三人，夏洛璐、莉洁和凯伊聚集在夏洛璐的营帐中。帐篷外远比前些日子安静，士兵不再说笑，马匹都停止了嘶闹，仿佛只有那个魔族的言语仍在空中回响。  
“情势……变化了呢。”最先开口的凯伊一如既往的冷静。  
夏洛璐回想着那个魔族的话。他的宣告中有某种令他心惊的东西，他却一时想不出那是什么。“方才……是魔族的示威。”他点头应和凯伊的话，却仍沉浸在自己的思绪中。  
莉洁冷笑：“那的确是示威。但也不过是示威而已。我们之前屡战屡胜，即使魔王换了人，我们也当乘胜追击。什么胜利属于它们，那个魔族不过是在虚张声势！”  
凯伊有些好笑般偏头望着莉洁，动作轻巧甜美如妙龄少女，眼中却笑意全无：“托尔巴斯将军没意识到吗？魔族一直以来都在防守。他们甚至多次放弃了侵犯法兰疆界的机会。只要法兰部队离开了魔界，他们甚至不会追击，”然后她的声音沉了下来，“我们渴望征服的魔物，甚至还未露出獠牙。”  
莉洁不可能没注意。她曾多次利用魔族军的这种特点拯救陷入危机的法兰军。这是战争，与魔族的战争。这样的战争中，不论是怎样的优势都应当尽可能利用。……然而魔族却如此限制了自己。“会在战争中这么做，一定是有不得已的理由，比如离开魔界魔族便会衰弱之类？它们不被天父的灵庇佑，因此也许……”她努力思考着，却自己都觉得自己的答案缺乏说服力。  
凯伊面上笑意更甚，声音却毫无波动：“那种事只会发生在宗教童话里。这都是在魔族中被称为主和派的前魔王戴肯的指示。魔族的魔法非常强大，然而直到前次大战末期魔族才开始使用魔法，而直到这次戴肯亲临我们才见识了真正的大型杀伤类魔法。”她的语气莫名变得有些愉悦，似乎仍然回味着真正强大的魔法所带来的震撼。莉洁翻了个白眼。凯伊毫不在意：“但是，如果新魔王真的和她的誓言一样强硬，人类要面对的，将是一场前所未有的魔法战争。大部分人类战士从未见过魔法，更别提面对。魔法，对于人类，是前次大战前才出现，大战后才兴起的事物；对于魔族，则是与生俱来的天赋。对于高等魔族，魔法和呼吸一般自然。”  
“你一定很期待接下来的魔法战争吧？你们这些法师终于能好好发挥作用了，”莉洁扬眉，“再说，你一个魔法师怎么对军事和政治有那么多见解？水晶球里还能看到这种东西吗？”  
这样充满火药味的对话令夏洛璐有些为难。他明白莉洁的心情，毕竟他也是一个剑士：专注于骑士的传统，拒绝了魔法的潮流。然而他承认魔法的强大，更懂得对强大之物心存敬畏。他想要维护凯伊，她却看穿了他一般挥手制止，有些神秘的笑道：“接下来的战争，会是很多人都期待着的。我的知识来自很多地方，包括水晶球中的迷雾。而我，只是看着年轻而已。”她酒红的双眼波澜不惊，白肤紧致如瓷，弯曲的双唇锐利优美，用蝴蝶结系起的双马尾在她身侧轻摇。  
夏洛璐突然想起，在自己小时候，凯伊便已经是王宫魔法师了。  
“不过，我的事并不重要。现在值得我们讨论的人，应该是新任魔王，不是吗？”  
夏洛璐点头赞同：“凯伊先生对她的身份……有什么想法吗？”  
“有想法，但没有定论。你我都从未听说过魔王有一位女儿，魔族一直以来的王位继承人都是方才到来的巴洛亚。一种可能是她和你一样，被藏了起来；另一种可能，是她本非魔王之位的继承者，却‘实现了血统的承诺’，回归了魔族。”  
“听起来，凯伊先生倾向于后者呢。”夏洛璐道。  
凯伊点头：“魔族不喜欢遮遮掩掩，被藏在笼子里的公主殿下是无法服人的。”她似乎只是无意，夏洛璐却觉得凯伊从不说无心之言，而她言语中包含的究竟是恶意的嘲讽还是善意的教诲，他无从揣测。凯伊继续道：“魔族重视血统，重视的也是血统中的力量。我的猜测，是在魔公主因某些原因离开魔界后，继承权不得已旁落戴肯兄弟之子巴洛亚。现在，公主却回来了，怀揣无可比拟的力量与野心。”  
凯伊所说的，和他的想法不谋而合，即使他不愿相信这样诡异的命运。这就是他所不愿正视的，令他胸中苦闷的猜测。这就是那一宣告给他带来的真正的恐惧。“凯伊先生认为，新任魔王便是……”  
“前勇者乌玫莱塔之女。不如说，他的养女，塞西莉亚·乌玫莱塔，我曾经的学生。”凯伊冷淡的声音如冰凌般刺入莉洁的耳中。  
“别开玩笑了！你怎么能把那些怪物和塞西莉亚相提并论？她那样的人怎么可能和魔族有任何关系？新的魔王也不过就是又一个魔族。就是冲着玷污了塞西莉亚的名字这一点，我也一定会杀了它！”  
在夏洛璐与莉洁的相处中，他从未觉得她是缺乏理性的人。相反，虽然她骄傲而固执，她所坚持的却也始终是她的理性所得出的结论。她现在的话语和她往日的发言比起来，空洞无力得可怕。夏洛璐甚至觉得自己能够听到她声音中被极力掩饰了的颤抖。  
他并非不能理解。  
同为那个少女曾经的友人，他知道凯伊的结论有多残酷。当初，他甚至曾觉得，塞西莉亚可以成为自己的公主，他们能够共同带领法兰走向盛世。他犹豫过，觉得那样做，自己便会将她关入和自己一样的镀金牢笼。可最后做出了选择的，并非夏洛璐，而是塞西莉亚，在那个雪落的建国祭。

见到塞西莉亚时，夏洛璐惊喜万分。他终于与他所喜爱的那个灿烂如阳光却又神秘如星辰的少女再会了。如果他能够牵起她的手，与她共舞，她便很可能会成为他的新娘。也许他并不爱她，不是诗歌中那种会燃尽一切的绝望悲壮的爱情。但他喜爱着她，如同一个亲密的友人。  
可少女美丽的面孔如石雕般漠然，其骄傲挺拔的线条一片死寂。她一袭墨色长裙后拖着沉重的鳞状披风，其不知名的材质泛着渡鸦羽毛般的金属光泽。与其说那是建国祭舞会的着装，她更像是在为一段岁月、一个时代、一个世界送葬。即使身为王子，夏洛璐也从未见过那样的设计：高贵而妖异，深沉而嚣张。她周围有一小片空地，仿佛人们都下意识的避开了这个与光辉的殿堂格格不入的少女。  
只有一个人例外。那也是个无比美丽的女孩，铂金卷发标志着她诺札黎的身份。她一身浅紫的长裙，庄重的裙摆如花盛放。她骄傲的立在塞西莉亚身旁，仿佛全然没有意识到塞西莉亚的古怪，仿佛全然没有意识到完美的遵守了所有游戏规则的她已沦为陪衬。  
最后夏洛璐，向克里斯蒂娜·奥哈拉·诺札黎伸出了邀舞的手。  
塞西莉亚目色深沉的注视着他们，仿佛她早已知晓这一结局，仿佛她早已决定了这一结局。

凯伊的声音将夏洛璐的思绪拉回了现今。  
“我是魔法师。我知道修行魔法对于人类有多艰难。塞西莉亚·乌玫莱塔在八年内轻而易举的达到了普通人类训练一生都无法企及的高度。我不知道她能力的极限……但那绝不是人类应有的力量。”凯伊平静的诉说着，语气却强硬得不容置疑，在莉洁能够再次打断她之前，她结束了对话：“托尔巴斯将军，战场上没有孩子。在您能够冷静下来之前，这个话题没必要再进行下去。我需要为接下来的战争进行准备，如果，您没有其他打算的话。”她锐利的酒红眼眸转向夏洛璐。他思索了片刻，然后摇了摇头。  
能有什么其他打算呢。屡战屡胜的人类不可能现在接受毫无缘由的败北，魔族也并不是在议和。让他在意的，是那个魔族的话：“你们夺走了我们的和平”。听他的意思，似乎是人类破坏了和约，掀起了战争。虽然夏洛璐怀疑过法兰宣扬的正义，真的听到了魔族的话，他还是有些动摇。战争中的双方都坚信着自己的正义，这是理所当然的事情。令夏洛璐不安的是，他不确定人类坚信的正义，究竟是在为谁的利益而战。可在现在的情况下，即使心中的不安逐渐膨胀，夏洛璐也只能让这场战争继续下去。  
水流不能被阻止，只能被引导。他母亲，那个看似浅薄虚华的美丽王妃，似乎依然在他耳边低语。只有在说这种话的时候，她浸了蜜一般的湿热声线才会冷却下来。只有在这种时候，夏洛璐才会觉得自己的母亲是一个真实的人类。然而，水流是什么，又要怎样去引导，这些事谁都没有给过他答案。  
凯伊利落的点头后便离开了。夏洛璐与莉洁相顾无言，片刻后，两人也分别回了自己的营帐。

地平线上乌云压境。远雷轰鸣如末日的战鼓。


	6. 在泪雨中熄灭的火炎

若说数月来的胶着正如潮水与沙岸之争，那现在的战况便如山火侵林。人类毫无胜算。只有夏洛璐和莉洁所在的部队还能坚守阵地，却也不过是坚守。  
凯伊的预测全部成了真。魔族终于露出獠牙，放肆的扑向了侵犯其领地的人类，将丢盔弃甲的法兰军一路逐回了王城远郊。魔族踏入了法兰的领土。已经成人的孩子们发现童话故事中的魔物比故事里还要可怕，而自己生活的世界中，却没有能在最后一刻拯救众人的神灵或英雄。  
又或者，那样的英雄，是存在的。  
即使在军中，夏洛璐也注意到了这样的窃窃私语。前些天还安心的叹息着，为战争结束而欣慰的人们，在幻景破灭后，抓住了新的希望。即使是渺茫的，注定带来悲剧的希望，他们也一样会紧紧抓住。  
否则，无助又渺小的人们，该如何在撕裂了面纱暴露出恶意的世界上存活？

人们开始传说，莉洁·托尔巴斯将军是武神转世。在所有人都被逼入绝境后，她单枪匹马扭转了战局，在一对一的决斗中杀死了魔王。她是新的勇者，王国的英雄。上一次大战也是这样，在最绝望的战况中，勇者凭一己之力拯救了人类。只要有莉洁将军在，人类就不会输。莉洁将军，一定可以再度战胜新的魔王。  
和平会到来的。我们，会胜利的。  
如蛛丝般纤细黏着的希望被人们拉扯着，时刻，似乎都会崩断。

然而在人们口口相传中被扭曲夸张的故事并非事实。即使持久的战争已经令夏洛璐疲劳得近乎麻木，他仍然记得那天发生的一切。人称魔王者的降临与死亡，并非可以被轻易忘却的事物。  
那是乌云遮天蔽日，骤雨席卷一切的一天。凯伊他们放的火在魔之森中燃烧舞蹈了数日，却在雨中如被扼住了脖子的兽一样倒下死去了。从被火焰与浓烟熏得漆黑的森林中走出的，只有一个人。  
或者说，那并不是人。只一眼，夏洛璐便意识到了他的身份：魔王戴肯。他并不像教会的传说中描绘的那么恐怖。虽然高大，除了有着雪白的发肤，鲜红的双眼，他的身形和人类无异。他头上没有公牛般的角，背后也没有漆黑的翅膀。但即使如此，即使背后是无边无际的森林，面前是人类的千军万马，他也不显得单薄。  
他的存在似乎扭曲了空间。似乎连物理的法则和世界本身都臣服在了他面前。他静默的伫立着。布满了旷野的人类、马匹和其后的树木、山峦都渺小不堪。在他尊贵的沉默中，他仿佛已看到这一切的诞生与覆灭。一切都轻薄如尘埃，只有魔王和他身体中奔流的魔力才是真实的。虽然夏洛璐没有修炼过魔法，但他也能感觉到，在戴肯出现的那一刻，空气改变了。大地似乎在以极低的频率轰鸣，而风雨中魔力的浓度高到了令人皮肤刺痛的程度。夏洛璐的爱马不安的挪动着，夏洛璐想握紧缰绳，减轻它的不安，却突然意识到自己的双手正在不受控制的颤抖。  
不只是冷雨。侵入骨髓的是恐惧所带来的寒意。  
他身侧，莉洁的身体如面对劲敌的猎犬般绷紧战栗着，她的贝齿咬在毫无血色的下唇上，自己却似乎毫无知觉。  
那一刻，夏洛璐前所未有的感受到了人与魔族的差异。他们不是同一种存在。这个世界上，有着比人类更为古老，更为强大，不应侵犯不应触碰的存在。夏洛璐甚至无心斥责自己的软弱。他由衷的相信魔王戴肯的高贵。  
一团紫红的火焰突然在夏洛璐眼前炸开。他的马受了惊，几乎跳了起来。后方不远处，传来了凯伊的喊叫：“待在结界里！”然后夏洛璐意识到了，那突然炸开的烈焰，是落在了结界上的雨滴。  
戴肯引燃了雨水。  
他回头，却发现戴肯还是以相同的姿态默然伫立在魔之森前，没有表情，没有动作。  
雨声与爆炸声中，逐渐混杂了人类与马匹的悲鸣。在结界无法保护到的地方，法兰军被魔法之火引燃了，就如前些日子的魔之森一样。而这一次，雨水却无法熄灭他们身上的烈焰，反而成为了火种。  
“……骗人的吧。”莉洁面如死灰的呢喃道。  
夏洛璐也一阵眩晕。寒冷，四周火焰不自然的热度，空气中肉类被烤焦的味道……他突然觉得恶心。  
“这决不是战争……”莉洁铁灰的眼睛里，似乎燃起了什么，“怎么能……就这样被魔族的邪术屠杀……这样的邪恶，绝对、无论如何也必须……铲除。”  
“我们必须过去。”身后传来凯伊的声音。她的长袍湿着，头发也乱七八糟。没人见过凯伊如此狼狈的样子，她眼中却正燃着和莉洁的仇恨一样炽烈的决意。“我们必须过去，”她重复了一遍，“这个结界由我的学徒支撑，我们必须杀了戴肯。否则，今天我们所有人都会死在这里。”  
在夏洛璐与莉洁的号令下，军队开始行进。每一队人马都处于一个法师结界的保护下。那些不被保护的士兵已经大都死去了，其焦黑的躯体与污泥融为一体。行军的过程中，不时还会听到突兀的惨叫，然后他们便知道，又一个法师耗尽了力量，又一支队伍被火焰吞噬了。从未见识过魔法的士兵，为每一次雨水接触结界引起的爆炸战栗。  
戴肯没有动作。  
“还要，再近一些……”凯伊低语道。夏洛璐注意到，她没有拿法杖的左手中，似乎握紧了什么。然而因她宽大袖口的遮挡，夏洛璐看不到她手中的东西。  
终于，凯伊发出了最后的号令。在开始冲锋的军队的掩护下， 她保护着夏洛璐与莉洁迂回到了戴肯的侧面。军队与戴肯的距离，他们与戴肯的距离不断缩小。  
然后戴肯抬手，四周仍燃烧着的火焰便聚集了起来，化成了一匹匹饥饿的火狼。在狼群的冲击下，更多结界被破坏了。军队已所剩无几。  
然后夏洛璐听到身后传来了一声怪异的轻响，像是金属的敲击声，又像是遥远的爆破。  
魔王突然踉跄着后退了两步，然后看了过来。他用右手按住侧腹，似是受了伤。  
又是同样的声响。然而这次，戴肯以几乎不可能的速度拔出了剑，挡下了攻击。他的动作似乎牵动了伤口。  
空气中的魔力逐渐变弱了，雨水变回了普通的雨水，火狼的攻击也逐渐疲软。这时夏洛璐和莉洁才回头，意识到那声响和攻击都来自凯伊手中的东西。那是他们从未见过的武器。  
凯伊却看傻子一样瞪着他们：“快阻止他！他又要发动大魔法了，这次我们真的会死！”  
就像海啸前水位会退一样，那一刻的平静也是毁灭的前兆。  
几乎不经思考，夏洛璐和莉洁如离弦之箭般策马冲向了戴肯。火狼看到了新的目标，开始从四面八方扑向他们。有一匹咬住了莉洁的马。莉洁没有动摇，甚至没有回头试图阻止，行云流水般跳下了马。戴肯见她落马，便将注意力转移到了夏洛璐身上。夏洛璐知道，要为莉洁创造机会的话，便不能让戴肯移开目光。戴肯仍然没有明显的动作，口中却似乎念念有词，大概是凯伊所说的魔法的咏唱。  
夏洛璐的马径直冲向戴肯。  
对不起。夏洛璐在心中对自己的坐骑说。  
当戴肯的长剑劈断马腿的同时，早有准备的夏洛璐跳下马，挥剑斩向了人称魔王的存在。戴肯反手招架时，露出了痛苦的表情。离得这么近，夏洛璐已经可以看到洇透戴肯长衣的血。  
魔王之血也是红的。  
斩击、招架、防守、反击，即使身受重伤，戴肯出剑的速度仍然令人惊异。每次两人刀剑相撞，夏洛璐都会觉得手臂一阵发麻。他从未面对过更强大的敌人。然而现在他们所比试的是剑术，不是魔法。夏洛璐知道自己不会输。他不能输。  
戴肯漆黑的长剑斩下，夏洛璐招架的同时后退了一步。预想中的追击却没有到来。魔王持着剑，注视着他，然后突然开了口：  
“法兰的王子，你所求为何？”  
魔王的声音中，有着深沉的哀痛。那是与其面貌并不匹配的，苍老的声音。  
夏洛璐无法理解为何魔王会突然说出这样的话。他受到的训练也不允许他在战场上走神。他没有回答，戒备着魔王的动作。  
然而没有更多动作了。闪着银光的利刃刺穿了戴肯的左胸。人称魔王者蹙眉，似乎略感讶异。在他和夏洛璐都没能反应过来时，那把剑就又被拔了出去。  
夏洛璐木然的看着莉洁的剑四次刺穿眼前人的身体。他想起教会的某个传说，说魔族有四颗心脏。  
当莉洁最后一次拔出剑，魔王的身躯坍塌了。那仿佛蕴藏着此世一切魔力的身体，颓然倒地。  
火焰消失了，被熏黑的战场上尸横遍野。泪雨正从阴沉的天空中坠落。夏洛璐隐约闻到了一种奇怪的味道，在雨中如同焦糖的甜香。那也许是凯伊的火器留下的味道。  
魔王死去的面容并不狰狞。夏洛璐再一次意识到，他和人类长得很像，是一个英俊的男性。不知为何，夏洛璐觉得他的表情很悲伤。在战场上是不能分神的。然而为什么，魔族会一次又一次的退让、手下留情？戴肯应该有着可以在顷刻间毁灭所有法兰军的力量才对。他的理由已经遗失了。无尽泪雨冲走了那个人的血与温度，也淹没了他也许还未出口的话语。  
恍惚间，似乎有柔和的青蓝光辉将魔王的身体笼罩。随即，那光便被雨水浇灭了。  
之前因肾上腺素而消退的寒意又回来了。夏洛璐突然打了个冷颤。  
有什么已无法挽回了。命运之轮正将所有人推向无法逃避的漆黑深渊。这样阴暗的预感缠紧了他的心脏。

即使现在，过了这么久，回想起那一天夏洛璐仍然可以感觉到雨水浸透身体的寒冷。自己的预感也成了真。戴肯的死不但没有终结战争，反而带来了更残酷的结果。而杀死了魔王的莉洁也……成为了人们的希望。  
这对莉洁是不公平的。一个国家的希望、愿望、欲望都压在了她一个人的肩上。她被人们奉为英雄，被人们选为祭品，成为了这场战争中唯一无法败北的人。任何人输了，都会有理由。只有她没有。只有她，一旦输了，便再也无法起身。支撑着她所背负的传说的，除了她的胜利与骄傲一无所有。如果连胜利都做不到，如果连骄傲都被摧折，她便再也站不起来了。这是不公平的。人们从来都是不公平的。  
夏洛璐为莉洁担忧。她的背每天都挺得笔直，骄傲坚决的动作几乎显得生硬。她的声音再也不会颤抖，她对自己士兵的演说中充满了燃烧绝望才能产生的热烈希望。她被迫成为了人们渴望的英雄。她再也无法回头。  
夏洛璐有时会想，自己能否帮她，能否……拯救她。莉洁就像是曾经的他自己。他们都被他人的期望关入了牢笼。然后他意识到，之所以莉洁会这样，正是因为现在，已经没有人能够拯救任何人了。正因他们无力，莉洁才会被迫背负法兰的重压。  
明明，他才是法兰的王子。  
这么一想，某种意味上说，莉洁又一次拯救了他。她已不知多少次救了他。身为战友，他们已习惯并肩作战，习惯将性命交托彼此之手。可有时候，莉洁对夏洛璐的保护近乎执着，她不惜自己受伤也会护他周全。  
“我是你的剑与盾。你的敌人便是我剑之所向，在我倒下之前，没有人可以伤害你。”少女灰色的眼瞳中没有一丝迷茫。  
然而不知为何，夏洛璐就是觉得她并没有看着自己。他不知道，莉洁如此执着想要守护的，究竟是他，法兰，还是她对国王的承诺。又或者，透过夏洛璐，她在试图守护其他的、早已远去的什么。  
夏洛璐敬重莉洁，却也因她悲伤。法兰的王子，法兰的英雄，如此光辉的名号是他们的枷锁。  
在人们的注视中，莉洁被迫成为了他们眼中看到的英雄。她曾经是谁，她究竟是谁，都已无所谓了。到了最后，也许连她自己都不会记得，毁灭魔族并非她从出生起便注定的使命。  
而没有人看到过夏洛璐。不像莉洁因为自身的能力被众人敬仰，他全部的重要性都来自于王子这一身份。他的确是优秀的，他剑术高超、通晓历史，是合格的领袖也是正直的个人。但这一切都并不重要。他总是觉得，就算不是他，而是其他的什么人，也无所谓。不论是谁，都可以是法兰的王子。不论谁，看到他，看到的，也都只是法兰的王子。  
看到过夏洛璐的，只有曾经的那个少女——如太阳般灿烂，如星辰般神秘的少女。  
她也不在了。

如果自己能够让战争停止就好了。人类毫无胜算。在法兰全线溃败的当下，仍然坚守阵地的他们很快就会被如洪水般扑来的魔族军包围。到了那时一切都会是徒劳。可投降已不可能。想要投降的法兰军都被毫不留情的歼灭了。新任魔王冷酷的信守了诺言。夏洛璐不想相信那是自己曾知晓的少女，然而每当他回想起那一誓言，他脑中响起的，都是塞西莉亚的声音：冰冷、漠然、庄严如丧钟。

战争消磨着所有人。最初士兵间还会有鼓舞彼此的对话，每一场战败后夏洛璐与莉洁也会互相勉励。然而这样的对话也逐渐变少了。一个月的时间，这场战败便教会了人们沉默。疲倦麻痹了不甘与恐惧。人们只是尽力的完成着自己被分派的任务，甚至放弃了思考自己究竟为什么还在行走。  
战友逐渐倒下。他们眼看着自己的军队逐渐缩小，却无能为力，正如被潮水冲刷的沙堡，等待着被彻底摧垮的一天。就连一直都冷静坚强不为所动的凯伊也在自己的又一位学生被魔族杀死后风度尽失，在众人面前与夏洛璐和莉洁吵了一架。那是一个叫克蕾尔的女孩，戴着眼镜，文质彬彬的样子。她是被分派到这一部队的新锐法师之一。那个女孩总是游刃有余的微笑着，仿佛一切都成竹在胸。然而过于自信的人也更容易被失败摧折。从魔族转守为攻后，她的精神状况急转直下。  
直到那一天。她平时一丝不苟的盘在头顶的灰紫卷发乱七八糟的散在肩上。她无视撤退的命令，一动不动的站在战场中央。凯伊意识到的时候已经晚了。魔族如潮水般吞没了她。她在这个世界上留下的最后声音，是被魔族进军的脚步模糊了的爆炸声。在她曾经伫立的地方，一束火焰绽开，然后消逝了。  
魔族继续行进着。火焰的余烬被踏于足下。


	7. 少女们曾赞叹樱之美艳

流传于世的传说中，总是会有一位勇者，与一位魔王。

在战争似乎就要以人类的完败告终时，莉洁·托尔巴斯将军突然率军开始了反击。正因魔族没有料到，正因她是集结了人类希望的屠戮魔王之勇者，战况奇迹般开始转变。出乎所有人的想象，之前包围了她所在主战场的魔族军队被一个接一个的击破了。她用兵大胆，行事果断，甚至抛却成见将大量指挥权交给了对魔族与魔法了解更深的王宫魔法师凯伊。已习惯了以纯粹力量抹杀人类的魔族在新魔王继位后第一次尝到了败北的滋味。魔族的注意力被她牵引，其他战场上人类的溃败便逐渐止住了。虽然已失去众多土地，但在莉洁的带领下，法兰军重新站了起来。那些失去了军团的残兵败将也不再逃走，而是投靠了她的军队。就连不少神殿骑士也请愿，加入了圣战。  
也许，这一战，会是人类的胜利。天父啊，赐予您的使者胜利吧，保佑那如剑般锐利纯粹的少女吧。让她成为法兰与教会的剑与盾，让她为我们带来胜利。让她成为斩断夜幕的光明吧。法兰如此祈愿。

然而，沙堡不可能战胜海潮。如被武神附体的将军，也不可能真的凭一己之力扭转战局。传说终归只是传说。

勇者之名开始响彻。魔王终于降临。

那是天空一碧如洗，春风清冷的一天。莉洁所在的主战场上，又一支由各种魔兽组成的魔族军败在了人类的阵型与魔法的陷阱下。损失惨重的魔族开始后撤。浑身是伤的怪物舔着伤口逃向了远方的魔之森。莉洁已经将战线推回了这里，法兰的失地正被逐步收复。看到魔兽败退，法兰的士兵几乎要欢呼雀跃，可他们所剩的力气连开口都不够。他们由衷的渴望着这一切的结束。惨败，拉锯，反击……希望能够鼓舞灵魂，却无法治愈肉体。战争会持续整个冬天本就是预料之外，若不是魔族屠杀了大量的人类，人类军本也会因缺乏补给陷入困境。春天到了，去年的补给也快用尽了。  
然而春天到了。新的一年，新的战况，新的丰收。撑过了一个严冬的人类也许便能迎来新的秋收。  
他们还没注意到正仓皇逃走的魔兽的异样。在视线的远端，那些毫无规章的兽类整齐的分开了。虽然仍是在向地平线奔逃，它们却让出了一条道路，仿佛它们所恐惧的并非人类的兵刃，而是正从远端走来的什么。  
那个人影被如山丘般高大的魔兽衬得渺小不堪。可她的足下，是尸体铺就的道路。有些离她近的士兵看到了她，下意识要上前迎战。她甚至没有任何动作，他们便倒在了她面前，如同断了线的木偶。  
她走到莉洁面前的一路，脚都没有落过地。  
那是莉洁曾梦到过的面孔。她所思念、她所深爱的挚友，来到了她面前。莉洁一阵恍惚。世间的一切似乎都失了颜色，只有塞西莉亚琥珀色的眼眸比任何时候都艳丽，仿佛火焰般明亮。  
莉洁突然想起了法兰城外的樱花。这么说来，已经是春天了。在只有尸体与污泥的战场上，春天似乎永远不会到来。可冰早就化了，天气也逐渐转暖。不会有花香，不会有草木的气息。再过一段时间，没被埋葬的尸体就会开始腐坏。这就是战场。她曾说过：“我们会在战场上再见。”她曾期待塞西莉亚能与她并肩。然而当塞西莉亚失约，莉洁也有些庆幸。她不想让她看到这些。如果她的苦难能够保护塞西莉亚，如果她的胜利能为塞西莉亚带来恒久的和平……这就足够了。  
塞西莉亚那样美丽的人，能够英武的驰骋于战场，也能够温婉的细嗅花香。莉洁白日思念着曾与自己共勉的对手，梦中却满目落英。

“是樱花树下的尸体染红了它们的花瓣……有这样的传说呢。”  
樱花树下，穿着红色洋装的少女偏头轻笑：“莉洁居然会知道这种东西，真意外。”  
“意外是什么意思啊！就算我没玛丽那么喜欢读书——”  
“只是没想到莉洁会对民间传说有兴趣，别激动嘛。”这样说着，少女将一朵粉红的樱花放入了友人手心。莉洁拾起那朵花。花瓣柔软细腻的质感令她有些意外。  
亚麻色的长发突然扫过了她的手臂。两人间的距离缩短了。少女俯身，似是在嗅莉洁手中樱花的味道。可充斥莉洁鼻腔的，却是少女身上难以描述却令她魂牵梦绕的，春日阳光般的气息。  
“虽然清爽……却带有一丝苦涩呢。”少女悦耳的声音唤醒了莉洁，“如果樱花的颜色来自逝者之血，那其苦香也许是泪水的味道吧。”

她眼中的红，是鲜血的颜色吗？  
我喉中的苦涩，又是否是泪水的味道？  
神啊，为什么，会是这样的结局呢？

银甲的勇者抽出腰间长剑，冲向了一席黑袍的魔王。

那是无人能介入的战斗。普通的士兵只会成为莉洁的累赘，而夏洛璐远在战场的另一端。不远处的凯伊似乎被什么人缠住了，塞西莉亚没有给莉洁继续观察的余裕。  
她们也并不希望他人的介入。  
莉洁的剑狠狠的撞上了塞西莉亚的剑。震颤的单刃剑上因淬火产生的纹路被阳光点亮，如同流动的湖波。而即使成为了魔王，塞西莉亚持的依旧是那把武神之剑。兵刃相交时熟悉的声响令莉洁心惊。塞西莉亚的剑法没有变化。她们曾在凡波尔夫的武道场练习。她们曾在武斗会上比试。她们熟悉彼此的战斗风格，熟悉到了，可以将此世最强的兵器挥向对方，而不伤其分毫。  
当双剑分开，塞西莉亚率先展开了攻势。她的剑从左上斩下，却在接触到上前格挡的单刃剑前便转了向。塞西莉亚手腕一翻，长剑便挑向了莉洁没有防备的右肋。莉洁并非没有料到了她的意图。她时机刚好的后跳一步，将将避过扫来的剑尖。后脚刚落地，她便又借势冲向了塞西莉亚的左侧。塞西莉亚的剑还没能收回，因惯性仍指向她的右上。她的左侧完全暴露着。塞西莉亚并不惊慌。将剑向着莉洁的方向劈下、以攻为守的同时，她借着其势能转了身。莉洁知道她会这么做，也因此没有浪费时间试图攻击她，而是趁机绕到了她的背后。自己的动作比塞西莉亚快，莉洁一向为此自豪。塞西莉亚的动作终于失去了最初的从容。她还未站稳便被迫再度转身，单手挡下了莉洁的攻击。她后退两步试图拉开距离，莉洁却不会给她这样的机会。武神之剑比她的单刃剑更长，塞西莉亚还是法师，她们之间距离越远塞西莉亚优势越大。塞西莉亚也清楚这一点。接下了意料之中的一击，塞西莉亚再度出剑。两人陷入缠斗。  
每一剑都简单明了。每一击都是意料之中。即使剑招再怎么巧妙，即使是在那一刻突然想出的战术，对方都似乎早已看穿。刀剑交换中，莉洁突然觉得轻松。在这样激烈又安全的战斗中，她能够忘记其他的一切。世间仅存她们和她们的剑。她的心甩脱了在漫长冬日染上的沉重污泥，恢复了澄明。  
然后在这样的清醒中，她意识到了这一切的错误。  
她是谁，怎敢真的当自己是此世唯一的存在？  
宽恕我，在天的父，让我牢记您的名；注视我，让我即使在黑暗中，也能看到光。即使是在太阳业已陨落的无边黑夜中，也请守护我，让我能铭记我曾立下的誓言。我是教会的剑与盾，我是法兰的剑与盾，我将征服，我将守护。  
我是法兰的骑士。

借着莉洁分神，塞西莉亚终于摆脱了她的纠缠，在两人间拉开了几米的距离。她展开了魔法，凭空绽放的火焰飞向了莉洁。然而莉洁甚至没有躲闪，直接冲了过来。火焰撞在她秘银的铠甲上，完全没有效果。她流畅凌厉的动作如扑向猎物的鹰，她的剑在阳光下明亮得刺眼。  
塞西莉亚从未见过这样的莉洁。  
莉洁刻意没有看向她的眼睛。对手的眼神经常会透露出其意图，对无比熟悉塞西莉亚的莉洁而言更是如此，但她还是避开了塞西莉亚的目光。  
她眼中只有她的剑，与那具包裹在黑色长衣中的，魔族的躯体。  
塞西莉亚没能跟上莉洁的动作，动作不到位的格挡没能抵消单刃剑的力量，她被震得踉跄了两步。后退的同时塞西莉亚又扔出了几团火球。妖异的蓝色火焰这次直接扑向了莉洁的脸。她没有用剑去斩，她记得上次的教训。莉洁斜跳避开了火焰，然后径直冲向了塞西莉亚……曾站立的位置。  
那绚丽的火焰本就不是真正的攻击。塞西莉亚只是希望能短暂的挡住莉洁的视线。意识到这一点，莉洁条件反射的向一侧躲去，刚好避过了塞西莉亚的剑击。她并没有看到塞西莉亚，火焰的残影仍然影响着她的视力。但她在战场上练就的本能救了她。  
塞西莉亚没有追击。她只是持剑指着莉洁。在方才快节奏的战斗后，这一刻的停顿几乎有些不自然。莉洁可以清晰的看到塞西莉亚胸口的起伏。她没有穿盔甲，看不出材质的长衣服帖的包裹着她的身体。她似乎也能听到塞西莉亚有些粗重的呼吸。她似乎是有些累了。虽然莉洁也能感觉到体力的消耗，但她并不觉得疲倦。  
塞西莉亚在等待什么？  
莉洁意识到自己失去先机时已经晚了。脚下的地面突然隆起，纵使莉洁反应再快也无法完全保持平衡。不知地面下有什么，她连忙后跳。然而每一次她落地，地面都会随之变型。塞西莉亚凌厉的剑击随之而来。  
大地变成了水面。莉洁每次落地都会带起波澜，而水面却为塞西莉亚的前进恢复了平整。莉洁一边注意脚下，一边尽力防守着。如此手忙脚乱，她根本无暇再度发起攻击。  
这就是……她的力量吗？莉洁心里一沉。塞西莉亚从未在她面前使用过这样夸张的魔法。她从未展现过这样……非人的强大。莉洁努力将自己依旧站立、没有如之前的士兵一样倒下这一点，归功于教会祝圣的秘银盔甲。  
不断接下塞西莉亚的攻击，后退的同时避过带着劲风的武神之剑，还要闪过塞西莉亚放出的火焰，莉洁虽然狼狈，却逐渐注意到了不妥。塞西莉亚持剑的动作有些别扭。她似乎非常依赖于魔法，虽然不断出剑，她却巧妙的避免了与莉洁的剑直接接触；用剑格挡莉洁的反击时她也会尽量从左侧受力。之前她单手接剑时，说不定伤了右臂。  
这样躲闪下去只会越发被动。找到了敌人的弱点，莉洁开始了有目的反击。在脚下的岩石再度突起时，她没有再后跳，而是借力跃向了塞西莉亚。无视了塞西莉亚抛出的火球，她双手持剑刺向了塞西莉亚。塞西莉亚并不慌张，即使这样她也有着武器更长的优势。然而当她的剑与莉洁的剑错身而过时，莉洁侧身，松开了左手。  
莉洁抓住武神之剑的同时，在单手中的单刃剑刚好有了足够的长度，砍中了塞西莉亚的右腕。  
没有魔力的剑刃无法切开塞西莉亚的丝甲，但莉洁方才的力度已经足够。塞西莉亚本就受了伤的右腕在方才的冲击中完全失了力道。她的武神之剑脱手，落在已恢复平静的地面上。她没有试图去捡，而是退后了几步。魔王的败北似乎已成定局。她手无寸铁，她能在这么短时间内施放的魔法也无法穿透莉洁的秘银铠甲。  
也许是认识到了这一点。她没有落荒而逃，也没有躲闪，只是沉默的停在了那里，披风垂坠，如同一尊黑色的神像。

神啊，让这一切就此结束吧。让我实践您的道，完成您所期待的结局。

勇者跃起，挥剑斩向了默然伫立的魔王。  
然而在最后一刻，勇者没有经住诱惑，看向了魔王的双眼。

只要看到了，她便无法不去注视那对琥珀的眸子，无法忽视其中深潭般的哀痛。莉洁犹豫了。剑缺了那一点力道，慢了一分，便决定了战斗的结果。  
塞西莉亚，也许，本是在赌。  
魔法石的屏障从土地中窜出，保护了这片土地的女王。而莉洁没能收住的剑撞上了魔法石的盾。伴随着令她心脏缩紧的声响，剑身上波涛般的花纹裂开了。  
父亲给她的剑断了。  
在莉洁还没反应过来的时候，地上窜出更多冰蓝的壁障，将她圈在了其中。

勇者败了。

莉洁输了，被塞西莉亚如当年般困入了魔法石的牢笼。透过半透明的幽蓝魔法石她只能看到塞西莉亚缓缓走来的身影。她的面孔一片模糊，那个身影却和莉洁的倒影叠在了一起，如融化般失去了自己的形状。  
“我又赢了呢。莉洁。”熟悉的声音中充满了疲倦。没有少女几欲哭泣的颤抖，没有故事中魔王得胜的昂扬，塞西莉亚的声音中除了疲倦什么都没有。  
莉洁的双手死死的撑在冰冷的魔法石上。她埋下头，不知自己应该哭泣还是应该嘶吼。然而不论是眼眶还是喉咙，都干涩无比。  
为什么，她要开口呢？即使是同样的面容，同样的剑术，如果她不开口……也不会有什么不同。只是，光是听到她的声音，胸口便似乎被剑刺穿了。在背叛了人类之后，在屠杀了人类之后，她怎能如此平静的开口？她不可能是自己所熟知的那个人。  
也是。她……根本就不是人啊。  
如果真的是剑，也许还不会这么痛。  
“为什么？”这一个问题似乎就耗尽了莉洁的力气。也许是方才战斗的缘故，鲜血的味道在她口中弥漫。  
“为什么要继续这场战争？为什么要为我的人民带来胜利？”塞西莉亚冷笑两声，三分嘲讽七分苦涩，“因为我在用人类的鲜血书写新的合约，我希望血能比墨水来得持久。”  
“……这就是，魔族的残酷吗。”一定是方才的战斗耗尽了体力，莉洁有些发抖。肌肉开始不适，没了肾上腺素，方才被武神之剑切开的左手也开始作痛。血正顺着魔法石向下流淌，描红了其上翻滚的波涛。  
“这就是战争的残酷。身为人类的你渴望复仇，为了你的父亲，为了法兰的将士。于是你杀死了魔王，他的爱人也随之消逝。身为魔族的我，同样失去了父母，又怎能轻易与你们言和？”  
莉洁并没有考虑过这一点。她是魔族的公主……那个魔王，是她的父亲啊。

杀死魔王时，莉洁并没有看到他的面孔。那并非人们所传说的，光明正大的决斗。正相反，她无视了一切骑士精神，从背后刺死了正与夏洛璐对峙的魔王。  
那是正确的。那是正义的。父亲说过，与魔族的战斗中，没有荣誉，只有生死。这是为了法兰。而那是背离了天父之道的，被诅咒的魔族。  
所以这样的杀戮无需祈求宽恕。  
然而她从未告诉过任何人，当黑袍的魔王倒下时，她曾看到过一个女人。她银蓝的长裙和金色的长发被雨浇得狼狈不堪。然而即使如此，她身周也似乎有光芒笼罩。她从魔之森中出现，奔向了莉洁所在的地方。她似乎在哭喊什么，莉洁却没有听到声音。  
然后她的身影消失了。随着魔王魔法的消逝，那个幻影也没了踪迹。  
莉洁最后也没有明白她看到了什么，只是惊异，那个女人非常符合传说中早已失踪的前勇者伊莎贝尔的描述。

这样，就说的通了。人类模样的魔族公主塞西莉亚，其养父是前勇者的战友。死去的魔王，消失的女人，继位的王女。  
到底……是哪里出了错？难道终结了一次战争拯救了法兰的前勇者是叛教的罪人？难道公正高尚的乌玫莱塔先生实际上也早就在魔族的影响下丧失了人类的道德？  
难道，我并没有走在神光所指示的道路上？难道我想要守护法兰、人类还有……这样的愿望也是错误的吗？  
仿佛猜到了莉洁的想法，魔法石外的王女发出了叹息：  
“战争本身无法守护什么，只有胜利与败北才可以。这世上也没有真正的单刃剑。想要伤害谁的愿望，永远都会伤害你所守护的事物。……永别了，莉洁。”  
在塞西莉亚转身即将离去时，她的脚步突然停住了。迟疑片刻，她再度开口。她的声音恢复了曾经的清丽，却如绷紧的琴弦般颤抖不已。  
“记得吗？今天，是你的生日呢，莉洁。……对不起。以后，我没法提醒你了。”

隔着魔法石的高墙，没有人能看到莉洁的泪水。随着塞西莉亚身影的消失，她颓然跌坐在地。她在父亲死后第一次流泪，却是发誓要向挚友复仇。  
有谁曾说过，“我想保护你。”那样的愿望也在血与泪的泥沼中没了踪迹。

三日后人类投降。  
塞西莉亚找到莉洁的那一天，巴洛亚受命率龙骑士于最主要的战场上，万军之中，俘获了法兰唯一的继承人——夏洛璐·法兰。

战争结束了。


	8. 幕间-圣书

最初，神创造人类。人们生活在乐园中，神为之喜悦。  
潜伏于暗处的魔鬼嫉妒凡人的幸福，于是找到了一对兄弟。他对兄长说：你看你的父母将多少心血倾注在了你的弟弟身上，你不嫉妒吗？本可以属于你一个人的力量，因为他的出生被分到了两个人身上。吞噬他吧，然后他的力量就会被归还于你。兄长因魔鬼的诱惑杀死了自己的弟弟。神注视着这一切，然后呼唤道：我的孩子，你做了什么？兄长因获得了力量而骄傲，他并不惧怕的回答道：我获得了我本来的姿态。神为自己造物的堕落而心痛，充满了义愤，他说：这并非你本来的姿态。你已被魔鬼玷污的灵魂只有这样才能显出真身！说着，他将第一个谋杀犯变成了一条龙。他说：你渴望力量，你也得到了力量。然而杀害同族的代价，便是你在人类中再也没有立足之地。你尽可以伪装，然而他们总会发现你的本性，然后你会被驱逐，被猎杀，即使苟延残喘，你也只能活在漆黑的幽谷中，远离人烟。你即使得到了力量，也无法统治任何人。相反，唯一会与你建立联系的，只有将会驯服并统治你的人。龙在神威面前落荒而逃。从此他的族类被世代诅咒。  
神复活了被谋杀的弟弟。祂将自己的灵注入了那个孩子的身体中，他便站起来了。神宣布：从今以后，我的灵将活在每一个被不公所伤的人心中。他们不会死去。他们将获得永恒。

时光流逝，魔鬼看到人类社会的兴盛十分不满。这一次，他化身为他们的一员，来到了最大的城邦中，开始散播流言。他说：最伟大城邦的人民啊，听我一言。你们相信的这位神明，是个什么神？人们因他的问话感到不解，却诚恳的回答道：是创造了万物的我们在天的父神。魔鬼又说：他在你们步入如此辉煌的过程中，给予了你们怎样的帮助？怀疑的种子落入了人们心中。虔诚者回答：一切都是神的馈赠。是祂支撑着我们的存在本身。魔鬼笑了：然而你们谁见过他呢？不过这样说着，你们为何就相信了呢？你们的辉煌是自己创造的。而且不论多么虔诚多么优秀的人，都和恶人罪犯一样躲不过生老病死。如果真的有这么一个照顾着你们的神明，世界为何如此不公呢？人们的信仰动摇了。虔诚者在窃窃私语的人群中害怕了。魔鬼卸下了伪装，露出了雪白的发、蝙蝠的翅膀与公牛的角：你们的天主并不存在。然而我却是真实的。追随我吧，我会给予你们绵长的生命与创造奇迹的力量。我不求你们拜我，我只要你们放弃你们虚伪的偶像，将他的形象从你们心中逐出。不顾虔诚者的告诫，很多人就此追随了魔鬼的脚步，唾弃着神的名号离开了那座蒙神恩的城邦。  
在他们离开的路上，天空中传来了一声悠长的叹息：你们渴望力量，我便予你们力量，只因我是你们的父，我爱着你们。然而这一切的代价，便是你们将永远被人类规避厌恶，你们将不再是人类，因为你们已抛弃了自己的身份。你们为了世间的长久，放弃了来世的永恒，你们唾弃我的名，我的灵便也不再伴随你们。  
背弃信仰者战栗了。他们的身体逐渐改变，有的长出了翅膀；有的变成了四肢着地的走兽；有的虽然保持着人形，皮肤却变得如死人般苍白。魔鬼却鼓励他们：看吧，你们挣脱了枷锁。你们的灵魂自由了，你们的身体正变成你们灵魂的形状。因为已无法回头，他们追随着魔鬼，建立了自己的城邦。  
因为他们是魔鬼的追随者，也再非人类，所以后人称他们为魔族。  
而被人类两次背离的神将目光从世间转开了。他无法承受自己孩子的恶行。而魔鬼趁虚而入，造成了各种天灾人祸。

但圣书中记载，终有一天，神的目光将会重新转回人间。祂会派来一位救世主，他会拯救人类，驱逐魔鬼，世界会回归最初的美好，人类则将获得永恒。

法兰历公元前二十一年，一个处女生下了被后世称为神子的婴孩。他从小便十分聪慧，尤其对传说与宗教十分了解，常在庙宇中与满头白发的学者讨论问题。在被人问到时，他会说：我来到这里，是为了结束战争。然而当时并没有战争，于是人们只是笑着说，这个孩子有着远大的理想。  
孩子成人后，离开东方的故乡开始周游大陆。他穿越了最北方的沙漠触碰了海洋。他登上远在西方的龙崖触碰了天空。当人们问他，他会回答：我是祂的孩子，祂的眼目。祂已将目光转回了人间。  
然后他的预言成真了。在他二十岁那年，人类与魔族间爆发了战争。因为魔族有着魔鬼的支持与强大的力量，人类节节败退。在人类被逼入绝境之际，神子回来了。他站出来，说：停战吧。我要面见魔王。人们劝阻他，却在他的决意面前躬身让出了一条道路。在三位大主教的陪伴下，他走入了魔之森。他们去了七天七夜，在第八日黎明，降诞祭的同一天，大主教们抬着他的身体走了出来。他的身上有三处刀伤，血红的日光中他白色的袍子也是一片血色。为和平前往魔界的神子被魔族残杀了。他的母亲悲泣着扑上前去，一只手却拂去了她的泪水。本已死去的神子坐了起来，笑道：战争结束了。世间的罪，已赎清了。不论是谁，只要真心皈依，便将回归天父的怀抱。当天父的名再次响彻，当他的孩子再次需要他，我还会回来。说完后，他的身体倒了下去，青蓝的光芒却从中溢出。天开了一只眼。云在他的身体之上围成了一个环，光芒汇聚然后向环中飞去了。从天上传来了一个威严的声音：回来吧，我的眼！  
那一刻，世界屏住了呼吸，就连潮水也为神子升天停驻了。  
三个大主教因见证了神迹颓然倒地，人们悲泣着，祈祷了起来。  
而正如神子所言，战争结束了。即使远在魔之森的深处，他们也看到了天上的异景，听到了神的言语。他们自知杀死了神子，再不敢与人类交战，退回了森林的阴暗之中。而人类，在那片最后的、没被魔族触碰过的土地上，建立了自己的王国——法兰。那便是法兰元年。


	9. 囚徒曾眺望远方

魔界的天空始终是妖异的紫色。夏洛璐无法分辨太阳的方位。黯淡的光线似乎来自天空本身。也许并非乌云遮蔽了日光，而是太阳本就不会经过这片土地。也许魔之森后的此处，早已不属于人世，也因此永远处于日暮后的孤独中。  
在古老的诗歌中，夏洛璐曾读到过这样的描述：穿过幽深的古老密林，便是异界，死者之国，亡灵游荡之所。那里的一切都是灰暗的。那里没有太阳的运转，也没有时代更迭。  
那是福音响彻前的时代的余音。  
夏洛璐从未来过魔界。虽然有军队深入过魔之森，但那大都是人数较少的特殊部队。主战场最远也只推进到了魔之森的边缘。他在那里见到了魔王，与异界的力量。他在那里见证了魔王陨落，与无数死亡。  
现在，他正处于魔界的心脏腹地。  
他是魔王宫中的囚徒。

这大概是塞西莉亚一直以来的打算：摧垮法兰的军队，毁灭他们的信心，然后俘获他们的王子，一举将法兰推入不得不无条件投降的不复之地。  
那日在战场上，自己与莉洁分开后会如此迅速的被龙骑士包围就可以证明这一切都在魔族的计划中。率领他们的，是自己曾见过一次的魔族王子巴洛亚……不，新魔王继位了的现在，他大概应被称为将军。  
无法忘怀的巨龙之影也没有他的身姿惊人。龙的话还可以简单的归类为怪物，那个魔族却正因与人类过于相似，而令人恐惧。明明有着同样的形体，他却仿佛是纯粹力量的化身，一举一动都如猎鹰般锐利残酷。他也许缺乏魔王戴肯的肃穆庄严，却散发着更强烈的威胁感。某种意味上说，他应该更符合传说中魔族的形象。  
夏洛璐的护卫被轻而易举的驱散了。懦夫仓皇的逃离了龙翼的阴影；勇敢者则被长刀斩杀，其白马被龙踏于足下。  
“你似乎算是人类中的强者。我会享受与你的死斗，然而塞西莉亚的命令是活捉。反抗吧，这样，至少还会有趣些。”在龙背上俯视着夏洛璐，那个魔族似乎如此说过。  
然而夏洛璐并不能清晰的忆起接下来发生的一切。他记得自己竭力控制着新换的马。它并不熟悉夏洛璐，更没有面对龙种的勇气。他记得自己带着必死的预感拔出了长剑。可接下来，他记忆中便只剩下了遥远的声音、模糊的画面与浪潮般席卷一切的困倦。  
他似乎听到了谁气急败坏的喊叫，与一个小女孩毫无起伏的声音：“……说把白色的人类带回去……没说，不让用魔法……不然，死了，怎么办……”  
夏洛璐失去意识前最后的印象，是有谁接住了从马上滑落的他。

“战争结束了。”推门而入的男性如是说，冷漠的声音打断了夏洛璐的沉思，“多亏了你。”  
夏洛璐的猜想被证实了。  
脱离了战场，眼前的魔将收敛了几分戾气，不再现得那么可怖。其实他从未伤害过自己，现在也没有理由这么做，但夏洛璐还是不太愿意直视他。他看了来人一眼，便又转头望向窗外，然后不经意般给出了一个苦涩的回答：“居然这样嘲讽自己的客人，魔族的待客之道可真独特。”  
巴洛亚冷哼一声：“不过一介战俘，你还期待我们列队向你表示欢迎吗？ 我们没这闲工夫。魔族伤亡众多，魔之森之前被烧毁的部分需要处理，还得派人去法兰回收魔法石。”他的口气几乎像是在抱怨。然后他挑眉，冷笑道：“你们可真会添乱啊。”  
“没有庆祝胜利的打算吗？”并非讥讽，只是随意的，几乎未经思考的问题。夏洛璐知道，如果是法兰获胜，接下来一定会有一系列的庆典。战胜魔族之日说不定会被定为新的宗教节日。然而近日窗外没有任何庆贺的迹象。  
巴洛亚却面色不善的冷言道：“这根本不算胜利。我们本就不渴望这场战争，现在也没赢得什么。你不会以为，只有人类在这场战争中受了苦吧？”  
夏洛璐的确没想过魔族的苦难。……应该是不能想。  
敌人只是兽类。敌人是连兽类都不如的魔物。因此它们不会受苦。因此我们无需忏悔。这是教会给予的免罪牌。然而如果真是如此，夏洛璐不明白为什么自己神赐的良知会在他挥剑时隐隐作痛。明明他杀死的，是神所唾弃的魔族。  
在看到戴肯的那一刻，他便获得了答案。即便那是他不愿得知的答案，他也必须正视这份真实。  
“对不起，是我失言了。”夏洛璐终于转头，面向了巴洛亚。他碧蓝的双目澄澈正直。那是他第一次直视巴洛亚血红的眼瞳，他在其中找到的，并非无机质的冷酷漠然，而是再寻常不过的讶异。  
巴洛亚像是第一次见到夏洛璐一样审视着他。片刻后，他突然叹息耸肩，然后转身离开了。

房门闭合，牢笼中又仅余一人。  
夏洛璐垂眸，露出苦笑。他曾梦想自由。为了逃离王城，为了能够以自己的双眼见证这个世界，他踏上了自己并不憧憬的战场。  
……从来都不是为了更为崇高的理由。他不过是为了自己的愿望，选择了这样的道路。这并不是悔恨，他曾在战场上找到过单纯高尚的友谊与生死相依的信赖，他也看到了自己所寻找的世界之残酷与前所未见的力量。他最初那单纯自私的愿望已经实现了。  
他只是觉得自己有些可笑，逃离了曾经的牢笼，却又一次成为了囚徒。  
他也曾梦想和平。他读到过法兰与洛森的战争，人类曾与人类厮杀，鲜血染红了北方的沙滩与海洋。他学到过第一次人魔战争，法兰曾被侵略，无数人失去了亲人与家园，若非有勇者伊莎贝尔力挽狂澜，法兰也许早已不复存在。他见证了第二次人魔战争。他懂得了骑士崇高的理想也看到了所谓正义的光芒；他也曾脚踏同伴焦黑的尸体，斩杀与人类面目相似的所谓怪物。为此，他梦想和平。  
现在和平到来了，以他未曾想象、却也理所当然的方式。

远处的森林中，似乎有谁唱响了哀歌。与教会庄严的和弦不同，那是凄厉而痛苦的，孤独的声音。  
只有来自西方的咸涩海风与之和鸣。


	10. 公主深爱着盲目之人

克里斯蒂娜站在王城的大理石阳台上，注视着落日。  
在冬日即将过去时，她期待着未婚夫与友人的凯旋。现在，她得到的是王子被俘法兰投降的消息。她从未见过魔族，不知道他们是否真的如传说一般恐怖。她也不知道，现在的结局是否本应是人们意料之中。  
她厌恶这样无法做出判断的自己。她厌恶这样的无力。她厌恶自己曾经的天真，居然会相信流言带来的廉价希望。  
落日刺穿云霞，即将熄灭的光线越发耀眼，克里斯蒂娜却固执的不肯转头。直到残阳将要染红她银灰的眸子，泪水即将滚落，她才终于闭上了眼。  
房门被小心的打开了，身后传来熟悉的脚步声。  
“克里斯蒂娜殿下，托尔巴斯将军回来了。”  
未来的王妃缓缓睁眼，她眼前仍残留着太阳的影子，那光体本身却已被漆黑的群山吞噬。她没有摇头试图甩开眼前飘浮的幻影。   
“一个人，还是率领着法兰的残兵败将？”  
“回公主殿下，托尔巴斯将军是与王城军一同回城的。”  
克里斯蒂娜从容转身，及地的裙摆扫出了一个完美的圆。  
“萝拉，为我准备出门的衣服。即使人们已不再呼喊勇者的名号，她也不能无人迎接。……不过，我不想与其他人会面。就拿我当初的常服吧，黄色的那件。我无法代表一个不知感恩的法兰，但我至少可以自称她的友人。”

身着与曾经无异的长裙的克里斯蒂娜，那日见到的是一个完全不同的莉洁。因习武而一贯目光清明步伐稳健的少女眼中燃烧着狂热的火焰，言谈间做出的动作僵硬夸张。她修长有力的双手不停颤抖着，她却似乎毫无自觉。克里斯蒂娜只在酗酒的人身上看到过那样的姿态。  
国王下令停战后，莉洁便曾无数次通过凯伊申诉。回到王城后，她仍不厌其烦的与人们争辩。可她即使是一个将军，终究也不过是一个将军。她无法改变法兰的决定。她甚至请愿亲自去救回夏洛璐，却也因不切实际被驳回了。  
被友人背叛，又被国家否定，她失去了存在的意义。她渴望守护的人早已不再，本寄希望于她的国家又在她落败后转开了视线。她曾立誓复仇，却也不能在未得许可的情况下与魔族交战。那会为法兰带来灾祸。身为骑士，她不能这么做。她曾所向披靡，现在却无力贯彻自己的誓言。  
一切火焰终会燃尽。当莉洁所有的申辩祈求都被拒绝，当她抛却了冷静与骄傲仍一无所获，她终于丧失了那燃烧绝望才能产生的盲目希望。  
余烬渐冷。  
曾经最强的战士，曾经最受期待的将领，现已形如枯槁。她抛下早已失去意义的将军之位，行尸走肉般游荡于法兰城中，仿佛寻找着早已不存在的时光。  
令人意外的是，诺扎黎家的小姐一直陪伴着她。贵为准王子妃的克里斯蒂娜，在宫廷中高不可攀，却时常身着她少时的那件黄色长裙，出现在莉洁身边。人们说她们自幼便针锋相对，水火不容，然而现在的她们，却似乎比姐妹还要亲近。

虽然那不过是克里斯蒂娜单方面的亲近。  
有时克里斯蒂娜会觉得，也许莉洁根本看不到自己。她的心被塞西莉亚的残影烙伤了，便从此再也看不见他物，就像是直视了日蚀的眼便再也看不到其他颜色一样。  
但即使如此，也没关系。我依旧会陪伴在你身旁。我盲信了你的力量，为此，我见证了你的绝望。  
即使所有人都忘了，我也会记得：你在战场上流下了血泪，守护我的城市。我清楚的知道自己无力拯救看不到我的你。但至少，我会陪伴你，守护你。我们可以一起活在太阳还未西斜的温柔午后，我们可以一同回想一切美好还未陷入黑暗，一切真相还未被揭晓的曾经。  
人们说，贵族与骑士的时代正在过去。我们的时代正在过去。  
既然如此，既然新的时代不属于我们，那就逆时代而行吧。也许在什么古籍中，也有着公主与骑士逆水行舟的传说呢。

坐在街道的教堂里，克里斯蒂娜靠向了身侧的莉洁。午后的教堂温暖沉闷，她略感困倦，于是将头枕在了莉洁肩上。莉洁完全没有动弹，仍然眼神空无的注视着祭坛上伫立的神之眼的标志。  
也许她渴求神迹。也许她只是想知道，那遍布法兰的神之眼，是真的全知全见，还是目不能视。  
教堂一侧，伊娃修女正在一如既往的清理着神像。她偶尔望向莉洁的眼中，有着毫无慈悲的责难。克里斯蒂娜早就注意到了，却已学会了不去在意。从莉洁回来起，她就在很多人眼中看到了那样的神色。最初克里斯蒂娜还会愤怒，还会不解，但逐渐的，她便懂了。越是地位低微之人，越是无知之人，便越会将战败怪罪在一个人身上。这些人，都是当初曾虔诚的崇拜过“英雄”、“女武神”与“勇者”的人。他们自己铸造了虚无的神像，又在希望无法成真后将之砸碎，仿佛不曾为“希望”付出过代价的他们有资格为之降罪一般。  
这样可悲的人们，高尚坚贞的你无须在意，因为他们什么都做不到。  
我会保护你。在这座属于我的城市中，我会保护你。  
即使你已看不到我。  
因为我是如此的，深爱着你。

夜幕降临。西方的光辉业已熄灭，星月皆隐。唯一的光芒来自魔界的方向。那是魔法石般，遥远的幽蓝之色。  
在妖异光辉的照耀下，法兰接受了败北。人类开始缓慢的重建家园。


	11. 诗人曾希求幻梦的智慧

夏洛璐无法判断时间。自巴洛亚离去后，窗外的天色似乎逐渐转暗了些。已经转冷的风从房间尽头的窗户直接吹了进来。没有炉火的狭长房间并不保暖。  
在夏洛璐恢复意识前，魔族收走了他的盔甲和武器。魔界的四月傍晚，只着单衣还是会感到寒冷。   
房间中除了一张靠墙的床，一个放蜡烛与被子的小桌，与一个水槽外什么都没有。早些时候，夏洛璐试过那个水龙头。拧开后清冽的冷水流泻而下，和王城中的自来水系统大概没什么不同。他不知道这是否也是靠高处蓄水，只是觉得满水的水槽似乎泛着一点莹蓝的光辉，然而那也许不过是反光。  
因其不自然的形状，房间并不显得空荡。只是，没有装饰，没有书籍，平淡无奇的房间本身无法提供消遣。  
夏洛璐干脆坐回了床上。他不想生病。  
没想到，被魔族俘虏后，他最先需要担心的会是这么现实的事。夏洛璐不禁苦笑。  
以他对魔族有限的了解，他判断自己的安全会受到保障。根据他所知的一切，这场战争都并非魔族的希望。塞西莉亚继位后所做的，都是为了赢得长久的和平——由魔族主导的和平。她可以摧毁法兰，但她选择了共存。这从侧面反映了魔族对法兰本身兴趣全无。不像渴望魔法石因此进军魔界的人类，他们不需要法兰的任何事物，也因此无心再战。  
为此自己现在的存在是必要的。塞西莉亚想制约法兰，便需要人质。   
令夏洛璐不安的是，他不知道魔族中是否有与魔王意见相左之人。凯伊曾称戴肯为主和派。这暗示着魔族中还有其他派别。对那些人而言，自己的存在是障碍，也是机会——如果法兰的王子死在了魔界，塞西莉亚的计划便毁了。   
在缺乏情报的当下，夏洛璐只能在小心的同时，寄希望于魔王宫的保护。  
自己不能死。塞西莉亚赢得的和平，亦是他想守护的。也许这样的态度会被称为懦弱。也许身为王子，他所希望的应是为国雪耻。然而那样的愿望毫无意义。夏洛璐几乎可以确认，法兰才是最初的侵略者。即使他不愿承认，这也是法兰自取其辱。   
而且战争，从不会为任何人带来幸福。每倒下一个战士，倒下的都是一个家庭。虽然魔族没有进入过法兰城，战火却早就焚毁了无数人民的生活。他们的牺牲甚至都不是为了他们所渴望的事物。他们自以为在守护，实际上，不论他们是否奋战，魔族都不会战败，而法兰也不会被毁灭。他们不过是某些人类谋求私利的武器，和魔族展示力量的道具。  
无论是那些人类的作为，还是塞西莉亚的手段，都是不能原谅的。但原谅与否与自己应尽的责任无关。想要保护法兰，身为人类想要活下去，便必须要守住这份建立在尸骨上的和平。  
并不是所有人都懂得这一点。  
说不定，希望自己消失的并非魔族，而是法兰的某些势力。

在过去的几年中，夏洛璐一直在收集情报。法兰的繁华下暗潮涌动。不像很多贵族，认为那不过是持续了千年的贵族游戏；夏洛璐知道有新的势力正逐渐成型，如暗处的藤蔓，在大树浑然不知时已缠绕其颈项。  
没有人会在意一个小王子的猜想，他只能自己寻找答案。  
国内最可疑的，是一个名为克莱尔的商人。他通过自己的贸易商队和对魔法适时的投资获得了巨额利润，也行事高调，对自己的财富毫不掩饰。在过去几年中，他买下了街道上四分之一的商铺和整个市场。   
若是仅此而已，他倒不会引起夏洛璐的注意。根据亲信收集的情报，克莱尔似乎与黑市的魔法石生意有千丝万缕的关联。虽然他是最初买卖魔法石的商人之一，但没有直接的证据能把他和后来对魔法石的非法开采联系在一起，克莱尔的行动随着人魔关系的恶化似乎越发谨慎。但既然克莱尔在此看到了商机，他自然会渴望更多。   
不论他再怎么鼓吹，“商人的时代”仍未到来。纵使腰缠万贯，他也没有能力私自将大批人马送入魔之森去进行采矿作业。可是很难想象第二次人魔战争的导火索——人类在魔之森中的非法活动与他无关。而那些活动之所以会引发战争，夏洛璐后来从某些士兵处得知，是因为那些人从最初便有法兰军队的陪护。  
国王从未批准过这样的军事活动。这验证了夏洛璐的猜测：克莱尔和某些贵族也有利益关系。官商的勾结并不罕见，但不是谁都有谋划战争的胆量  
直觉告诉夏洛璐，和克莱尔勾结的是大臣奥滋华尔特，自己的老师。他从开战之前就主张法兰应当扩张，更是一反常态的对新生的魔法十分支持。他已位高权重，但夏洛璐怀疑他的野心不止于此。  
几乎从不言及政事的母妃，只有一次，如无心般表达了对奥滋华尔特的厌恶。“那样的人，不值得信任。”冰冷的话语如蛇信般一闪，便又消失了。她没有给出理由，也没有给出建议，仿佛那不过是逃逸而出的闲杂思绪。  
但夏洛璐难以将她的声音逐出脑海。他信任她的判断，不仅是因为她是自己的母亲，更是因为他从未见过比她的紫瞳更深沉的眼眸。即使从不理解，他也尊敬那如绸缎般华美的女人。  
夏洛璐希望自己的手下仍在调查这些事，也有些后悔参军前没有把自己的猜测告诉父王。  
自己现在对他们无能为力。但同时，在法兰元气大伤的现今，他们即使有权有钱，应该也很难行动。希望如此。

……天父啊，请庇护我们。纵使我们罪恶缠身，也保护这个国家吧。让正义者得正义，让行恶者得惩戒，让真相不再蒙尘，让人民安乐。请指引法兰与她的掌舵者，使之平安的驶穿风雨吧。  
夏洛璐不会自称为虔诚之人。不像每日都会祷告的莉洁，他甚至鲜少踏足教会。他了解教会的传说，知晓神子的道，也相信天父的大能。然而这一切不过只是世界的一部分，生活的背景。  
神之眼注视着法兰，如日月悬于天幕，如日月无心。  
现在，他却突然理解了：自己完全的无力，与天父的全能。  
不论你身在何处，祂都能听到你的声音，看到你的苦难，理解你的愿望。  
于是，祈祷吧。祈愿吧。祈求吧。因自己的弱小。因世界的残酷。因诚挚的深爱。  
神啊，请庇护您的法兰。

次日，夏洛璐醒来后不久，便听到了敲门声。他下意识的说了句“请进”，却又觉得诧异。探访囚徒还会敲门，魔族未免太过多礼。  
推门而入的是一个个子不高的女性，一手托着托盘，另一手拿着一个包裹。她带笑的眼角眉梢都被皱纹拉长，要不是眉心闪耀着一颗蓝色宝石，看着和普通的温和老妇无异。那块宝石似乎生长在她的皮肤里，如脉动般缓缓的放出微弱光芒。看颜色与质感，那大概是魔法石，夏洛璐想到。他不知道魔法石还能与魔族的身体结合在一起。这也可能是这一种魔族的特性。  
“休息得还好吗？晚上是不是太冷了？听公主……女王陛下说人界比我们这暖和不少，您一定不习惯吧。”絮絮叨叨的说着，女性走了过来。夏洛璐这才注意到她托盘上的……食物。几块面包旁的碗中有热气升腾。  
女性注意到他的视线，露出了抱歉的笑容：“真不好意思，暂时只有面包和燕麦粥。厨房里来自法兰的食物只有这些，我们这的菜不知道会不会对您口味……”  
夏洛璐这才想起自己从被俘起还没有吃过东西。之前被忽略的饥饿与清晨的寒冷突然袭来，他不禁打了个冷战。  
妇人露出担忧的神情：“哎呀您先坐回床上吧，可别冻着了！”匆忙的将托盘放在小桌上，她打开了包裹。夏洛璐有些意外的发现那是一包衣服。“我已经派人去做新衣服了，但可能还要过两天才能好。您不介意的话，请先穿这些。虽然不会完全和您身，但至少能够保暖。您别看这布料这么薄，下雪的时候穿都没问题……”她边说边将包裹中的衣服摆到了床上。那大都是深色的长衣，它们以前的主人大概比夏洛璐稍高一些，但身材相仿。虽然设计比较朴素，没有多余的装饰，但有心人一眼便能看出其布料与裁剪都是一流。  
夏洛璐随即意识到，这些大概是戴肯的衣服。“把这些给我……真的可以吗？”  
妇人抬头，似乎有些惊讶，意识到夏洛璐问的是什么后，她又低下了头。“戴肯陛下，不会在意的……”夏洛璐后悔自己问了那样愚蠢的问题，却除了一句“对不起”以外说不出更多。妇人有些勉强却依旧慈祥的微笑着说，是自己失态了。  
仓促却麻利的把东西放好后，妇人起身，似乎打算离开。夏洛璐这才想起来要道谢，而且自己还不知道她的名字。  
“劳您费心了……？”  
妇人似乎吃了一惊，她一拍额头：“瞧我这记性，真是失礼了！我是韦娜，王宫的主厨。您要是饿了，就再来厨房找我吧。”  
“这……多谢您的邀请，但我应该去不了厨房……”夏洛璐觉得这个早晨自己过得有些混乱。这位热心过头的妇人似乎完全把自己当做了客人。看到她露出不解的表情，夏洛璐甚至开始怀疑她是否知道自己的身份。“我应该，不能离开这个房间吧。”  
“怎么会呢，门又没锁，”韦娜慈祥的面上写满了困惑，“女王陛下虽然不建议您离开王宫，但这里的设施您都可以使用。总待在这个房间里您也会无聊吧，年轻人就该四处走走。”  
夏洛璐呆滞了一瞬。这么一想，确实没人说过他是被囚禁在这里的。巴洛亚称自己为战俘，但他不曾提及任何与禁足有关的事。然而在这样的情况下，根据经验与常识，不管怎么想，他都应该是囚徒才对啊。夏洛璐再一次意识到，也许魔族的常识和人类是完全不同的。夏洛璐为自己的误解哭笑不得的同时，又有点怀疑巴洛亚也许故意给了他造成了这样的误解。  
“抱歉，我还以为身为囚徒，我不能离开这里……是我误会了。”  
夏洛璐本是想解答韦娜的疑惑，不想她却露出了更为困惑的神情。“囚徒是……？”她思索了一会儿，然后想起了什么，“因为做错了事被关起来的人？古雷顿大臣似乎提到过……人类似乎会把做错事的人关在……‘监狱’里？”  
“呃，对，法兰对犯罪者是这样处理的……”  
“这样啊，抱歉，我不太清楚这种事情，”韦娜温和的笑道，“我们这没有‘监狱’。如果谁冒犯了别人，他们一般都是私下解决的。能原谅的冒犯便不算什么冒犯，能补偿的过错也无须再提。不过实在无法原谅的话他们可以在魔王宫的监督下决斗，”说着，她摇了摇头，似乎觉得会这么做的人太过孩子气，“我是不太明白为什么要把他们关起来啦。不过，我这样一个老奶奶懂什么啊，您别在意我的话。”  
奥滋华尔特大臣干涩的声音突然在夏洛璐脑中响起。“区分开化者与蛮族的，是律法的有无。”夏洛璐合眼，将那个老人的言语驱逐出了脑海。黑暗中，取而代之的是凯伊的低语：“只有愚者，会对不理解的事物妄下定论。”那是他们第一次相遇时，她予他的谏言。他七岁，她是直属国王的王宫魔法师。手握与她长发同色的冰冷火焰，面对惊惧的小王子，她没有怜悯，没有嘲讽，只是平淡的给予了他这样的言语。“你不会是愚者，我会予你知识。”  
夏洛璐再次向韦娜道谢，她恭敬的行了一礼后便离开了。犹豫了一下，夏洛璐换上她送来的衣服，吃了早饭。他脑中划过了敌人给他下毒的可能性，却觉得那样实在太过明显，用毒似乎也与他所理解的魔族之道不符。更何况，他总不能永远不吃东西。  
韦娜送来的面包与燕麦粥确实来自法兰。想起不知何时才能回去的祖国，夏洛璐口中熟悉的甜美里，似乎掺杂了几分苦涩。

饭后，夏洛璐决定出去探索一下。如韦娜所言，门没有锁。沉重的乌木门外深远的走廊一路延伸，漫长而看不到尽头。长廊高而逼仄，两侧的黑色石壁打磨光滑，却没有更多装饰。唯一的自然光，如果魔界那带几分紫色的光线也能够被称为自然的话，来源于夏洛璐身后，自己房中的窗外。高墙两侧没有别的窗户，照明似乎来自高处镶嵌在岩石中的魔法石。幽蓝的光缺乏温度。夏洛璐无法清晰的看到长廊的天花板，也判断不了长廊的高度。  
幽暗空寂的长廊如同夜晚的峡谷。高处的星辰洒下浅薄的冷光，却吝啬得不肯显露身形。夏洛璐听不到任何声音，只有他自己的脚步在石壁间回响。他难以抑制的感到了不适。环境的陌生与突然膨胀起的孤独感潮水般上涨，莫名的寒意逐渐渗透了他的身体。夏洛璐下意识的拉紧外衣，陌生的质感却提醒着他，就连这套衣服都不属于他。  
他一路上没遇到任何侍从。每个转角处都只有又一条长廊，没有雕塑般持剑伫立的侍卫或忙碌的佣人。这与法兰繁忙铺张的王城迥然不同。  
魔族果然与人类很不一样，至少在生活方式与品位上是如此。魔王宫的风格，倒也符合人类对魔族的印象——阴森冷酷，宛如冥界。  
夏洛璐脑中没有特别的目的地。而走在完全没有变化的长廊中，他发现自己正逐渐丧失距离感。他以此为信号，决定原路返回。他不想迷路。虽然韦娜女士说自己在王宫中可以自由行动，但他知道，王城中总会有被隐藏起的事物，不应触碰的秘密。自己身为人质却被以礼相待，若是再无意触犯了禁忌未免太过不识趣。  
早知道应该问问她魔王宫的布局。夏洛璐叹息。   
一扇半开的门却吸引了他的注意力。方才因为方向的缘故没有看到，但那沉重木门后透出的，无疑是火光。反正离自己的房间也不远，夏洛璐决定去看一看。  
房间中没有人，只有壁炉中橙红的火焰娴静的舞动着。在阴冷的魔界，这简单的景象也成了惊喜。另一个惊喜，则是这间房间的内容。  
“……图书馆。”  
夏洛璐没有想过魔王宫中会有图书馆，即使这是理所当然的事。魔族与人类世代分隔，别说是阅读魔族的作品，在教会的宣传下，法兰人大概都不会相信魔族能够写作。  
然而他们却语言相通。  
从一排排书架上抽出不同的古老书籍，其中有枯燥的历史年表也有文辞华美的诗歌，夏洛璐仿佛回到了小时候。在他被禁止离开王城的那些年，他时常整日泡在图书馆中。当他被禁足于高塔，曾有诗人替他看过海角天涯。他会羡慕，而更多时候他感激。  
他抱着一摞书坐到了火炉旁的长桌前，温暖的火光与魔法石的照明融成了一片有些不真实的紫红。  
然而桌上还有一本书。那本并不厚的老书被倒扣在桌上，似乎之前的读书人突然离去了，本打算回来，却就这样忘记了它。  
是一本诗集。似乎被看过很多遍，因此书皮书籍都有些磨损。  
翻开的那一页上，是一个旧时君王与魔法师的对话。

“你所求为何，红枝的骄傲君王？”  
“骄傲的君王！这即是我的绝望  
我于丘上与人民欢宴，  
于林间漫步，  
驾马车驶过嗫嚅的白色浪潮，  
却仍无法摆脱王冠的重量。”  
“你所求为何？”  
“再不为王  
以得你幻梦般的智慧。  
……  
王者不过愚人徒劳：  
枉费心血，以成他人梦想。”  
……

君王抛却王位，然后得到了林中法师的幻梦与哀痛。这个古老的传说，属于一个夏洛璐所不知晓的时代。

“……你居然对魔族的书有兴趣？”  
身后突然传来的声音吓了夏洛璐一跳，方才入神，他没有听到来人的脚步。  
夏洛璐刚想起身，一只手却随意的在他肩上搭了一下。然后巴洛亚拉开桌旁的另一把椅子，干脆的坐了下来。这大概是不用多礼的意思，夏洛璐有些困惑的想到。  
“……巴洛亚殿下。”  
巴洛亚点头，没有回话，他的目光在夏洛璐的衣服上停留了一瞬，然后便转向了他手中的书。巴洛亚露出了一个有些微妙的表情。“没想到会在这遇见你。”  
“……我会对你们的书籍有兴趣，就那么奇怪吗？”夏洛璐苦笑。  
“有些意外罢了。”  
“……彼此吧。”夏洛璐勾起嘴角，垂目又读到了那首诗。不看他也能从巴洛亚短暂的沉默中，猜到他的疑问。也许自己的言行实为僭越，但不知为何，在这座没有侍卫、没有金银装点的空荡魔宫中，他并不是那么在意自己的礼数了。“我也没想到，您会喜欢诗歌啊。”  
巴洛亚略显不爽，“哼”了一声，冷道：“你并不了解我的事。”  
“彼此。”夏洛璐轻笑。  
似乎是接受了他的话，巴洛亚的面色缓和了些。短暂的沉默降临在了图书馆中。一时间，木柴燃烧发出的柔和噼啪声清晰可闻。  
“……抱歉，这是您的书吧。”  
巴洛亚摇摇头，没有接过夏洛璐递出的书。“想看就看吧。”  
也许，这本书他已经看过很多次了。  
“王者不过愚人徒劳：枉费心血，以成他人梦想。”带着纯净的微笑，夏洛璐望向巴洛亚的双眼，“您是这样认为的吗？”见巴洛亚表情没什么变化，不太在意般点了头，夏洛璐又道：“您也是因此，将王位让给了塞西莉亚吗？”  
他并非在寻找魔族的弱点、王族的分歧。会下意识问出这样的问题，大概只是身为贵族，耳濡目染形成的习惯。夏洛璐想为自己的刺探道歉，巴洛亚却突然笑了。  
“是啊，她能专程回来接下这个担子，我求之不得。”  
并非虚伪的，或苦涩的笑容；那是发自内心的、毫不在意的轻松神色。一时间，夏洛璐竟有些羡慕。

巴洛亚来图书馆，本是想捡起那本被自己放下了的诗集。然而现在夏洛璐拿了他的书，他便也有些无所事事。但两人也没有刻意将对话进行下去。  
大概是无聊，巴洛亚将夏洛璐放在桌上的那摞书拉到了自己跟前，开始翻阅。夏洛璐偶尔能听到他的嗤笑，不知是因书的内容，还是自己的选择。  
又过了一段时间，当夏洛璐快要翻到那本书的最后一页时，巴洛亚放下了他手里的小说，抬头问道：“你为什么会来图书馆？”  
这个问题有些有些突兀，但夏洛璐还是如实答道：“因为怕迷路。”  
“……哈？”  
“这里离我的房间比较近，不容易迷路。”夏洛璐放下书，抬头便看到了巴洛亚挑眉的古怪表情。……我不认识你们阴森城堡里的路还真是抱歉啊，他暗自吐槽。  
“……我带你转转吧。”这次轮到了夏洛璐惊讶。“你好歹算是客人，要真迷路了也麻烦。”说着他便起身走向了屋外。这大概是“跟上”的意思。  
夏洛璐连忙追过去，同时不忘说了句“谢谢”。巴洛亚哼了一声没有多说，却稍微放慢了些脚步。

后来，夏洛璐问过巴洛亚，那天为什么要带自己参观王宫。  
“之前，您不还说自己很忙吗？”  
巴洛亚毫不在意的耸肩道，自己是在偷懒。因为懒得去视察各地的工作，他便留在了城里，却刚好遇到夏洛璐。  
“反正也没事做。日行一善。”  
“魔族也会日行一善吗？”  
“那天心情好而已。”

幻梦只要仍未结束，一切便瑰丽美好。只要盛满梦的袋子还没变空，长河还未流到尽头，书还未翻至最后一页——  
诗人所歌颂的，便还是希望。


	12. 呓语于柳荫下沉眠

春日即将过去。魔界的夏日并不炎热，但夜风已不再寒冷，“白天”也更明亮了。  
在过去的两个月中，夏洛璐已逐渐熟悉了魔王宫的环境。他和巴洛亚也算是熟络了。最初巴洛亚总是抱怨麻烦，说自己只是服从塞西莉亚的指示不让夏洛璐迷路死掉，可夏洛璐逐渐觉得，他似乎对自己导游的身份乐在其中，兴致好时甚至会一整天拉着夏洛璐到处跑。善解人意的法兰王子知趣的没吐槽。毕竟他无法否认，在不想成为巴洛亚的负担的同时，他感激他的陪伴。  
他乐于将自己的时间花在图书馆中。这里有着他从未见过也大概不会再见的魔族书籍，光是想到，他便会为自己能轻易获得的知识激动不已。然而，书慷慨耐心，却终是没有声音与面貌，无法回答，无法微笑。  
活生生的人（或魔族）便不同了。  
夏洛璐不知道这是否是友谊。他不明白他们之间怎么会有友谊。  
人类与魔族。战败者与胜利者。伪善的种族与残暴的魔物。他们之间应有望不到尽头的鸿沟。若非战争，他们不会相见。而战场上，夏洛璐率领着征讨魔物的军团，曾向他屈膝的骑士则被巴洛亚斩于马下。  
这不应是通往友谊的道路。  
然而这样的迷茫，在他每次看到巴洛亚时，便又被推到了角落中，被藏在了阴影之下。

不过，说是对魔王宫熟悉了，夏洛璐还是有些地方没去过，比如御花园。而说是御花园，其实也不过是王宫后的一片林地，因为比与其连接的遍布其后山脉的森林更稀疏，其间也有花草点缀，所以便成了魔王与其家眷偶尔歇息的地方。  
现在，魔族的前王子也正悠闲的坐在一棵大树下。大概是天气变暖了，他没有穿披风，平时背在背上的长刀也被随意的置于一侧。天光透过婆娑树影，摇晃着照在王子的面容上，模糊了其锐利的轮廓。  
“巴洛亚殿下。”不确定他是否在睡觉，夏洛璐以不至于吵醒他的声音打了个招呼。他礼貌的候在花园外，直到巴洛亚抬头回应，他才走近。  
巴洛亚心情似乎不错，语气意外的轻快。“你怎么找到我的？  
“魔法使卡莲小姐说您在这。”  
“你居然听得懂那孩子的话？”  
的确，卡莲是个非常……独特的女孩。当这个身着可爱到甜腻的洋装，和阴森的魔王宫格格不入的娇小女孩出现在自己身后时，夏洛璐差点以为魔王宫闹鬼。要不是他认出了曾在战场上听过一次的声音，他说不定真的会觉得她是幽灵，还是万圣节特别版。  
而她的面容微妙的有些熟悉，夏洛璐却想不起自己是在何处见过。  
虽然卡莲说话非常缓慢，还基本都是意味不明的短句，不过夏洛璐在和她的对话中有意外的收获。  
见夏洛璐似乎在观察自己，还在憋笑，巴洛亚挑眉：“怎么了？”  
夏洛璐觉得自己不应该说出来，却又非常想看巴洛亚的表情：“方才，卡莲小姐称您为‘黑黑白白的家伙’……我只是在想，似乎还挺贴切的……”看着身着黑白两色，白发白肤的魔族，他声音中的笑意难以掩饰。  
巴洛亚的脸立刻就黑了。然而他接下来的话却是夏洛璐绝没有料到的。  
“那你算什么？白白的家伙？”  
前些日子韦娜女士给他送来了做好的衣服，其样式和他以前惯穿的骑士服比较接近，颜色也是在魔界相对罕见的白。愣了一会儿，夏洛璐才终于缓缓吐槽：“……我们是小孩子吗？”见巴洛亚仍然冷着一张脸，夏洛璐陪笑着摆手：“抱歉抱歉，都是我的错。我不会再提了。” 心里，他则觉得这段对话大概能让他一天都保持心情愉悦。  
巴洛亚毫无形象的翻了个白眼。“……算了。你也没必要站着，坐吧。”  
夏洛璐点头道谢。然而在他刚要坐在巴洛亚对面的柳树下时，巴洛亚却制止了他：“别坐那儿。”见夏洛璐露出困惑的表情，他耸肩：“看到柳树上的那条裂缝了吗？这种柳树和法兰的树不同，是会动的。当不小心的人在树下睡着了，那条缝就会张开，像嘴一样把人吞下去。”  
夏洛璐觉得有些难以置信，却还是听话的走到另一棵树下坐下了。他端详着那棵粗壮的老柳树，想象着它张嘴的模样。除了上面有一道狰狞的裂纹外，那棵柳树和他在王城中见过的没什么两样。不过看它的高度和垂下的那么多柳条，如果裂缝张开的话，大概张不了很大，不然柳树恐怕会因支撑不住重量而断掉。而柳树的内部……他不太能想象是什么样的。虽然大概只是个缺乏光照的树洞，但不知为何，他总觉得能吞噬生物的柳树内部不应这么无趣。说不定，会是一片绚丽到可怖的绿色，或耀眼的光明呢。  
巴洛亚的嗤笑打断了夏洛璐的沉思。“你还真信了啊。”  
夏洛璐反应过来，露出了不忿的神色：“您难道骗了我？”  
巴洛亚嘲讽的笑容因夏洛璐的正直有些挂不住：“不是说骗子都多心吗；你身为人类，怎么这么轻信？”  
夏洛璐毫不留情的反击道：“不是说尊贵智慧的魔族从不说谎吗，您怎么这么无聊？”  
“因为想看你的反应，”巴洛亚刻薄的笑道，“结果还算值得。我知道你天真，但没想到你这么天真。”  
夏洛璐不恼，只是纯善的微笑着说：“您真是过分啊。身在我并不了解的魔界，我信任这片土地的主人，接受您分享的知识。这难道不是正确的态度吗？”  
“……你这个人类还真是正直到让人不爽啊。”  
“不过，魔王宫的花园还真是淳朴。”夏洛璐随意的转移了话题。  
“你如果是在嘲讽我们不懂园艺，我只能说魔族没闲到要把长得好好的树枝砍掉，专门把不长在一起的花种在一起，再每天把草剪到不自然的长度。”  
“怎么会。我是在赞美，”夏洛璐笑着环顾魔族这个所谓的花园，觉得光是称之为花园大概都会让法兰的园丁哭泣，“不过听起来，您倒是对法兰的园艺意外的了解呢。”  
“又不是没见过。繁华街北边的贵族区里不是有一个不小的花园吗，布局好像模仿得还是御花园，”见夏洛璐一脸茫然，巴洛亚嘴角抽动了一下，“你……不知道吗？你身为人类的王子，从小就在法兰，对法兰城的了解难道还没我多？”  
“怎、怎么会！”夏洛璐似乎被戳到了痛处，脸越来越红，“我肯定还是比您更了解一些的，大概……要说的话应该是您比较奇怪吧，魔族的王子对法兰城那么了解干什么……”  
“我觉得如果我们一起回法兰，你是会迷路的那个。”  
“……好吧。我十三岁以前没离开过王城。”夏洛璐叹息着承认。见魔族挑眉，他解释道，“我直到今年初都被禁止离开王城。不过我当初发现了一条从护城河下通到黑街附近的密道，所以溜出去过。但黑街太乱了，我怕会惹麻烦，或者被认出来，倒没怎么去过那边。”  
巴洛亚稍微沉默了一下，最后他也只是说，如果夏洛璐当初去了黑街，他们也许本有机会认识。  
“您以前，很自由吗？”  
听到夏洛璐的问题，巴洛亚思索了一下，然后道：“比起你大概好不少。不过我小时候也有被禁足的经历。因为魔王宫里没什么密道，我都是直接从窗台上跳下去的。”  
夏洛璐将已经到嘴边的一句“您是猫吗”咽了下去。他记得巴洛亚的房间在王宫三层。他再一次觉得自己仍未正确理解人类和魔族的差距。  
“不过，你就这么暴露了法兰王城的密道，不觉得太不谨慎了吗？我可是魔族的将军啊。”  
夏洛璐移开了视线，语气温和，笑容却有些黯淡：“魔族想攻打王城的话，无需密道，只需有飞龙便可轻易越过护城河。”  
“你不怕我们派人潜入？”  
“魔族不喜欢这种做法吧。在可以碾压的情况下，何苦这么麻烦。”  
“那你继位后，我用密道去看你呢？”  
夏洛璐有些讶异的望向魔族的前王子。虽然是玩笑般的语气，魔族的眼中却无半分虚假。也许这不过是突发奇想，他却也真心觉得自己可以这么做，也会这么做。  
法兰的继承人微微点头，温柔的笑道：“那将是我的荣幸。”

两人的对话逐渐融化在了初夏的微风与娴静的柳影下。风中没有熟悉的花香。法兰王城中的玫瑰、鸢尾与水仙都不会在这没有日光的寒冷之地开放。然而从山上吹下的风带来了森林浓郁幽冷的气息，混合着略显沉闷的松香与不知名魔界花卉的清甜，也如催眠曲般令人安心。  
如果真的有人在这样的宁静中入睡，然后因柳树的拥抱陷入永眠，那人也一定不会有什么怨言  
——只会留下叹息此间幸福的呓语。


	13. 生命为笼死为匙

“我带你出去吧。”巴洛亚晃着椅子这么说。他仰头坐在靠两条腿维持着微妙平衡的木椅上，盯着高处不断旋转，缓缓发着光的魔法石灯。正在看书的战俘惊讶的抬头，巴洛亚又说：“我可不想像那些人类一样把你关起来。反正有我看着，你又不会跑。”  
夏洛璐觉得巴洛亚只是在王宫里呆腻了想出去玩，不过他也很好奇魔族的城市是什么样子。他只从魔王宫的塔楼中眺望过城市的全貌，却不曾在魔族的街道上行走。  
虽然他有些担心自己一个人类随随便便上街会不会有问题，但最后还是被贵为王室的巴洛亚拉出去了。应该没问题吧。大概。

魔族的城市比夏洛璐想象中的还要奇妙。  
魔族的居所大都和法兰的房屋完全不同。砖瓦结构的建筑非常少，更多是石制或木制的。有一些根本就是石窟，然而内部却干燥舒适，十分宽敞。而木制的建筑也不一定是人类一般理解的木制。比如有一只会说话的猫就在一棵枝繁叶茂的大树内部开了一家店。当那位身着西服的道具店老板对他说：“欢迎光临喵！”的时候，夏洛璐觉得自己仿佛误入了某种童话王国。  
和参差不齐的建筑相匹配，这里的道路也毫无规章，从狭小的巷子中转出去，有时眼前会突然出现一栋宏伟的大楼，有时却会走进死路。而看似死路的地方，也不一定真的无路可走。当巴洛亚拉着夏洛璐径直穿过了一面看似结实的砖墙时，夏洛璐觉得自己无需认识这里的道路真是太好了。而那面砖墙后，竟是城中心的广场。  
“这条捷径挺方便的，以前我躲大臣都是往这边跑。”巴洛亚感到好笑般摇头。  
广场上聚集了很多魔族，围在一个临时搭建的木台周围。这让夏洛璐有些意外。当他从王宫往下看时，从未见过这么多魔族在一起。从这一路上遇到的人数看，这座城市的规模也比法兰城小得多。  
他刚想问是不是有什么活动，巴洛亚就“啧”了一声。“该死，我忘了。”  
然后夏洛璐便明白了。  
两个身着黑色盔甲的士兵，将一个衣衫褴褛的魔族拖到了木台上。魔族的手足被缚，无力的倒在台上。  
这样的景象，他也曾在法兰见过。是处刑。  
周围的人群开始骚动。私语汇成河流，随着士兵将犯人的头颅安置在木砧上，随着士兵拾起磨利的斧头，开始逐渐泛滥。但相较于恐惧，周围的氛围更接近于兴奋。  
“我记得韦娜女士说，魔族的争端都是私下解决的？”夏洛璐在巴洛亚耳边询问。  
巴洛亚似乎想走，却因人群的聚集难以在不引人瞩目的情况下带夏洛璐离开。他环视着周围，想找出人最少的方向。“他冒犯了魔王。”  
见巴洛亚不想多说，夏洛璐也没有再问。木砧上的魔族挣扎着抬头，杂乱的头发因他的动作滑到一侧，露出了他充满血丝的肿胀双眼。那一刻，他的视线与夏洛璐对上了。  
“懦夫！”魔族突然嘶吼起来。他似乎几日没有饮水，声音沙哑刺耳，如同锐利的指甲划过生锈的铁。“苟且偷生的肮脏人类，去死吧！要投降就有点战败的样子——”激烈的咳嗽打断了魔族的咒骂。他的话却如砾石砸入水面，溅起了不断扩散的涟漪。  
夏洛璐僵在原地无法动弹。广场上大部分魔族都不明所以，但有些已顺着犯人的目光看到了他。他们有着明亮妖异的眼，红色、紫色、金色的虹膜中央瞳孔狭长。  
他突然想起，一年前，几个魔族战俘曾在法兰的市场上被众人咒骂。  
高居于象牙塔中，人便会忘记某些东西。比如共同的仇恨，比如自己是异族的事实。  
身侧忽然传来刀出鞘的声音。四周的魔族立刻退后一步。巴洛亚的刀鞘落在了夏洛璐脚边。在夏洛璐反应过来前，巴洛亚已提刀走向行刑台。他面无表情，一言不发，所有的魔族却都噤声退后，躬身让出了道路。  
他缓步走上木台，两位士兵没有任何异议便退下了。他在那个魔族身后举刀，在众目睽睽下，砍断了束缚他的绳索。  
“给他一把武器。”  
一个士兵上前，将自己的剑放在了犯人身边。  
犯人揉着手腕，缓缓跪起，难以置信的看向那把剑。而当他仰头看到巴洛亚时，他的身体凝固了。魔将大理石的面容苍白坚硬，其上却有一对血腥的眼眸。他单手握着常人双手都拿不稳的长刀，直指地上的魔族。  
“你是否愿意与我决斗，以捍卫你的言语？”  
巴洛亚的声音不大，只是清晰到足以传遍寂静的广场。他的态度很平静，方才还在大吼的魔族却开始颤抖，嘴如同缺水的鱼一般不住开合，发不出声音。他止不住的抖着，直到身体开始摇晃。他只再看了那把剑一眼便将脸转向了另一侧，仿佛要向巴洛亚举剑的念头会将他灼伤。  
巴洛亚俯视着地上的犯人。  
“懦夫。”  
手起刀落。巴洛亚毫无犹豫的斩下了魔族的头颅。  
夏洛璐几欲惊呼。这在法兰是绝不可能发生的事。然而围观魔族的反应在他意料之外。方才凝固成冰的空气软化了。人流开始分散，看完了处刑的众人开始回归自己的日常。有些围观者甚至发出了好脾气的笑声。某个大概是巴洛亚熟人的魔族将一块白布递给了他，好擦净刀上的血迹。那人拍着他的肩说：“您还真是给了他莫大的荣幸。那种家伙，在武斗会里连第一关都撑不过，不，他怕是都不敢参加……”  
周围的魔族似乎忘记了夏洛璐的存在。路过他的也只会露出有些稀奇的神色，然后在错身而过时点头致意。  
夏洛璐觉得自己应该向巴洛亚道谢。他的双脚却生了根一样难以挪动。最后，他也只是拾起巴洛亚的剑鞘，在他穿过人群回来时将之交给了他。刚处决了一个犯人，还收获了周围人堪称崇拜的赞美，巴洛亚的表情却意外的温和。他收刀入鞘，将长刀背好，然后将手搭上了夏洛璐的肩。  
“走吧，去酒馆喝一杯。”

酒馆离广场不远，坐落在城东的一个溶洞中。在无数钟乳石间反射的火光映照在似乎是自己长出来的桌子上，打出了怪异的影子。酒馆中已经坐了不少人，方才在广场的一些人也加入了进来。他们碰杯大笑的声音在洞穴中回荡，不显嘈杂，反而有些不真实。  
看起来是老板的魔族正忙着招呼新进来的客人，发现巴洛亚时却也没忘了打招呼。那个皮肤铁灰，头生双角的高大魔族和巴洛亚似乎颇为熟络，做了个手势，似是示意他随便坐。巴洛亚向他的方向点了下头，便带着夏洛璐坐到了酒馆角落的一张桌子旁。看他轻车熟路的架势，大概是常客。  
夏洛璐去过法兰的酒馆。那是个收集情报的好地方，汇聚了全城的流言蜚语。从达官贵人到街边乞丐，任何人都可能在酒馆出现。不过他并不喜欢那里，太过混乱也太过危险。而这里和法兰的酒馆比起来，在这两点上自然有过之而无不及。他们四周坐着各种各样的魔族。有一些外貌和人类没什么区别，有一些则长着动物的头或身体。一个有着曼妙女性身体的魔族身穿长裙，正用吸管从长颈的杯中喝着酒。仔细端详后夏洛璐才发现，那并非吸管，而是她的喙。她身侧的魔族似乎说了个笑话，咧嘴露出了肉食鱼一般的尖牙。稍远处一个浑身雪白的魔族似乎在变戏法，被一群五彩缤纷的看客簇拥着。他（或者她）将细长的白色手臂伸进喉咙，手拿出来时抓着一团摇曳的绿色火焰。那个魔族的另外三只手附上了那团火，似乎在取暖，火焰却像遇到了猎物的蛇一样缠了上去。他夸张的惊叫一声，清亮如鸟鸣，引得看客一阵大笑。当火焰烧遍了他全身，他的皮肤也变成了绿色。他起身鞠了一躬，摊开四只手邀旁人为他买酒，纤长的手指宛若初春嫩枝。夏洛璐将视线收了回来，却发现在他观察他人的同时，坐在周围的魔族也正审视着他。他们眼中似乎没有敌意，其不加掩饰的探寻却令他有些不安。  
巴洛亚没有看他们，只是没好气的说了句“别看了，该干嘛干嘛去”，那些魔族便听话的重新转向了彼此。转身前，那个鸟喙的女性还眨了下眼，似乎露出了微笑（虽然夏洛璐不知道喙是如何微笑的）。  
“来酒馆还不许人打搅，这就有些任性了啊，巴洛亚。”一个庞大的影子突然落在了他们的桌子上。老板将两大杯饮料放在了他们面前，因他的动作泼出来的液体在阴影中发着奇怪的荧光。  
巴洛亚拿起杯子一饮而尽，扬杯示意老板添满。“这么多客人，你不应该在这闲聊吧。”  
老板从侧兜里拿出了一个巨大的酒瓶，早有预料般给巴洛亚满上。“说的跟你在乎我的生意似的。”咧嘴一笑，将内容已不多的酒瓶留在他们桌上后，老板便走回了吧台。  
犹豫了一下，夏洛璐终于开口：“方才，谢谢您。”  
巴洛亚看了他一眼，又移开了视线。“带你出来结果遇到这种事，责任在我。你别在意那个家伙。他连与我敌对，以求生机的勇气都没有，本无资格与你对话。”  
“……他是谁？”  
巴洛亚叹息，又喝了口酒才不太情愿的答道：“技术太差结果在王宫门口就被抓住的刺客。”  
夏洛璐猜测过这个可能，但预想成真他还是有些心惊。“针对我的。”  
巴洛亚点头，把夏洛璐的酒杯推给了他。夏洛璐低声道谢，晃动木杯端详了一下其中天蓝的液体，然后尝了一口。口感比水更醇厚，却清冽到寒冷，顺着喉咙流进腹中的仿佛是一块柔软的冰。然而回味却带着丝丝甜蜜与木香，像是裹着蜜糖的松木燃烧的气息。  
见夏洛璐不排斥这种饮料，巴洛亚笑了一下。“至少你不像某些人，到了酒馆还要喝牛奶。”  
夏洛璐想了一下，觉得他说的只可能是一个人。“是她托您在我身边……保护我吗？”  
巴洛亚耸肩，又一次喝干了杯中的酒：“虽然是魔王的命令，但我也不是不情愿。你还蛮有趣的，作为人类来说。”  
“……谢谢。”夏洛璐缓缓摇晃手中的杯子，凝视着莹蓝的漩涡生成又平复。  
“你不用太担心。就算对人类没有好感，脑子正常的魔族也都会尊重魔王的判断。塞西莉亚认可你，光是这一点就足以为你赢得魔族的尊敬。但就像人类里有烦人的家伙，魔族中也有那种垃圾。他不敢与人类正面战斗，不敢去死；却也不敢与我战斗，不敢为活下去举剑。他并非因自己的选择死去，而是为自己的愚蠢付出了代价。”巴洛亚越说表情越难看，似乎为魔族出了这种败类而感到恶心。他又喝了一大口酒，似乎想把不爽的感觉冲掉。  
感激巴洛亚的安慰，又不想让他更恼火，夏洛璐决定转移话题。  
“之前，广场上好像有人提到了‘武斗会’。那是您们的祭典吗？”  
巴洛亚有些惊讶夏洛璐听到了那个人的话，却似乎因夏洛璐的问题心情好了些。看他表情变得这么快，夏洛璐觉得他很喜欢这个话题。“祭典……你也可以这么说。不过，和你们的收获祭不同，我们的武斗会每五年一场，而每一场比试都是死斗。”见夏洛璐睁大了眼睛，巴洛亚笑道：“只有一心求死的人会参加魔王举办的武斗会。”  
巴洛亚解释到，魔族寿命悠久，成年的速度和人类相近，衰老则很迅疾。当显出衰老的迹象后，基本十年内就会失去力量，十五年内便会死去。十五年对人类而言也许并不短，但对习惯了壮年之健壮的魔族而言，与其浑浑噩噩无能为力的多活几年，不如在完全衰老前最后打一场。因此，开始衰老的魔族大都会从魔界全域赶来参加魔王主持的武斗会，魔界最大的盛会。他们将彼此决斗，至死方休。和收获祭一样，胜者将继续与其他胜者作战，而站到最后的人将获得无上荣光——魔王将亲自与之进行公平的比试，赐他一死。  
“能死在最强的魔族手下，是任何勇敢的魔族都会羡慕的至高荣耀。”  
巴洛亚似乎没有考虑魔王被击败的情况。不过这大概意味着这种可能是不存在的。魔族不会承认一个会被老朽之人击败的王，那样的弱者本就无法登上王位。  
见夏洛璐愕然，巴洛亚举杯笑道：“这算不上什么教条。不过对我们而言，肆意的活着，恐怕就是生活的唯一追求。而令人满足的死亡，也是这份肆意的一部分。”说完后，他自顾自的碰了下夏洛璐的酒杯，又喝干了一杯。他给自己再加了一杯。这次，酒瓶似乎快空了。  
看他不小心的动作，他也许有些醉了。老板给他们的木杯和啤酒杯一样大，但夏洛璐觉得这酒至少是一般烈酒的浓度。而且，看它的颜色与光泽，夏洛璐不禁怀疑它的制造和魔法石有关。虽然用魔法石酿酒听起来太过离谱，但夏洛璐已经学会了不以自己的常识衡量魔族的行为。他不知道如果这是真的，这种酒对人有怎样的影响，但他决定不能再喝。在巴洛亚醉了的现在，他要也醉了，还不知道会发生什么。  
夏洛璐再次提问的同时，面不改色的将酒瓶从他手边拿开了。   
“魔王呢？”  
巴洛亚想了一下才明白夏洛璐的意思。“按照传统，魔王会与自己的继承者死斗。不过，魔王想和谁打都行。也有魔王向龙神提出决斗的先例。”巴洛亚只是在陈述一个事实，语气不悲不喜，仿佛这并不是什么大事。夏洛璐却意识到，这意味着在塞西莉亚回魔界之前，巴洛亚一直是注定有朝一日要与戴肯决斗，将之杀死的人。夏洛璐一直觉得巴洛亚对戴肯无比敬重，然而这个话题却似乎完全没有影响到他。也许他只是醉了，没有想到这种往事。也许这真的不过是魔族王室早已接受的一个简单事实，不值得多想的日常。法兰的历史中，充斥着口蜜腹剑的王室亲族互相残杀的故事。魔族的王室却从最初便定下了要杀死对方的约定，然后彼此珍重尊敬。  
夏洛璐向巴洛亚举杯致意。“会主动追求高洁的死，也会慷慨的将死亡赋予渴求之人，这值得尊敬。”这种传统，要是教会的人听说了，定会谴责其残暴与野蛮。如今，夏洛璐却也能逐渐理解魔族的骄傲与尊严。如果当面言说爱语而背后借刀杀人是文明的华章，那如此简单的野蛮，也是一种高尚。  
“没想到你会理解呢。”巴洛亚挑眉。  
“真失礼。”  
“我只是以为你是个和平主义者。”  
夏洛璐苦笑：“这并不冲突。战争是残酷的，然而我无法否认，在战场上我的心情远比在宫中开阔。至少在那里，一切都是简单的。”他犹豫了一下，抿了口酒，然后才又说：  
“在这里也是。”  
本已因酒精有些倦怠的巴洛亚似乎被他的话吸引了注意力。他仔细端详着夏洛璐，不加掩饰的视线令夏洛璐有些难耐。他避开巴洛亚猩红的双眼，努力的相信自己没有脸红，即使脸红了也只是酒的缘故。  
巴洛亚突然笑了，仰头靠回了椅背上。他苍白的面色在火光与阴影中似乎被染上了暖红，而他锐利的眼也因酒精软化了。  
“能这么想，你也是个勇敢的家伙啊。”  
魔族的将军真的醉了。

几日后，巴洛亚应塞西莉亚的命令骑龙去了边境，说是去检查清理战场的进度。又过了几日，他回来时，给夏洛璐带了一份礼物。  
“接着。”这样说着，他将一把剑扔给了夏洛璐。  
“这是……？”  
“在战场上刚好看到，就捡了。”  
感受着熟悉的重量，夏洛璐有些恍惚。那是夏洛璐当初的佩剑，法兰最好的铁匠专门为他打造的武器：它有细薄优雅的剑身，吹毛立断的刃；剑柄上镶嵌着能驱散魔力的魔法石，华美的护手被铸成了鹿角与藤蔓的形状。然而就算是再怎么奢华的宝剑，遗落在战场上了也难以被发现。被血水侵染，被污泥覆盖，耀眼的秘银也和寻常的黑铁无异。  
“谢谢。”夏洛璐没有戳破巴洛亚的谎言，只是诚恳的表达了感激。  
巴洛亚有些别扭的转头：“顺手罢了。我要是刀丢了也会很不爽的，你难道不会这样吗？”  
其实……不会啊。夏洛璐在心中回答。他的神色略显落寞。那的确是稀罕的利剑，价值连城的物件。然而价值连城，也是明码标价的商品，身为法兰的王子，只要是他想要便可拥有。虽是顺手的武器，它却也没有更多意义。不过……  
“以后就会了。”  
冰冷的秘银不曾接受祝福，不曾承载愿望，却有人愿意为他将之从血污与泥泞中取回。这足以使之成为他决不可再度遗失的，真正的宝物。  
巴洛亚挑眉，不太明白夏洛璐的话。夏洛璐却只是回以明媚的笑容，不再解释。巴洛亚也不在意，解下背后的刀，挑衅的笑道：“要比吗？”  
看着巴洛亚因兴奋而瞳孔张大的眼，夏洛璐带着一如既往的温文笑意，拔剑出鞘。  
“这是我的荣幸。”

幽暗的魔之森中，刀剑相交的声音响彻林间。不远处传来振翅的声音，似有受惊逃逸的飞鸟。被树叶着色的天光点燃了银白的双刃剑，却照不亮漆黑的长刀。  
夏洛璐之前就曾观察过魔将的长刀。他无法判断其材质，但两人武器相撞时传来的质感极为沉重坚硬，和夏洛璐接触过的任何金属都不同。这也许是魔界特有的金属，或者陨铁之类稀有的材料。  
秘银的剑轻盈锐利，绝不会断裂，却会弯折。这样的剑难以完全抵挡巴洛亚的猛击，所以夏洛璐尝试过几次后便决定尽量躲开长刀，而非以剑格挡。然而面对那把长度重量都不合常理的刀，夏洛璐在攻击范围上根本占不到优。  
法兰的王子倒也不急。无法破防近身，他便保持了和对方的距离，攻防交换间学习着巴洛亚的动作。他从小便在法兰最优秀的剑客手下训练，也曾有幸与来自异国的武人比试。即使如此，巴洛亚的刀法对他也是完全陌生的。他出手凌厉，刀带戾气，咄咄逼人。夏洛璐不禁想到，这才是那日他曾在战场上面对的敌人。所幸魔将的招式迅猛有力，却并不诡吊。  
纵使缺乏优势，夏洛璐也是法兰数一数二的剑士。有信心战胜他的人类恐怕只有莉洁一人。只要他专于防守，巴洛亚一时半会儿倒碰不到他。魔将数次徒劳的进攻后，似乎有些无聊，也停下了风暴般的劈砍。他随意的后退一步。两人的距离刚好足够举起的武器相交，却无法直接击中对方。  
巴洛亚自若的空挥着黑刀，被斩断的风发出轻微的鸣叫。他的动作潇洒从容，不断划出弧形轨道的长刀是有效的防护。不过看他略显夸张的姿态和面上不逊的笑容，夏洛璐知道他是在挑衅。他自然不会被影响。没有多余的动作，夏洛璐的神态没有变化，只是简单的将剑倾斜着备在身前，等待着巴洛亚的动作。  
见他不动，巴洛亚转换了策略。他停止了舞刀，以堪称轻缓的动作，将刀靠向了夏洛璐的剑。秘银的剑没有动作，甚至没有颤抖。夏洛璐全神贯注的观察着魔族，试图判断他的企图。  
他的举动也着实令他吃惊。  
长刀先试探般从上方轻击了银剑一下，然后又在金属的轻鸣中顺着势能绕到了银剑下方。刀刃缓缓贴上剑刃，然后厮磨着顺着剑的中段滑向尖端，拉出了锐利的鸣响。  
当自己的剑尖被挑得晃动起来时，夏洛璐忽然觉得自己被调戏了。  
嘴角抽动着，白衣的王子终于决定回应这份挑衅。  
他突然出剑，闪耀的秘银直指巴洛亚颈项，对方也早有准备的回刀阻隔。看着巴洛亚被剑光点亮的面容，和其上嚣张不可一世的笑容，夏洛璐也罕见的有了点争强好胜的心。  
刀剑交缠不休。  
巴洛亚的动作和他的武器很匹配，张扬有力，大开大合。这使他的攻击露出了破绽。然而魔族优异的反应速度和迅猛的攻势让夏洛璐即使看到了机会，一时也做不到什么。两人拉锯着，刀剑飞舞，却只是在消耗体能。  
面对持有长武器的敌人，自然应当缩短两人的距离，让自己的武器长度更为有利。然而不着铠甲的情况下，他们都不敢冒然深入对方的攻击范围。若有钢铁防护，以护具格挡，甚至抓住对方的刃物都是可能的选择。可既然没有，那任何一次攻击都可能决定胜负。被银剑刺中的结果是身体被刺穿，被长刀劈中身体大概会被斩断。  
在战场上被窃走了交战机会的二人，共同回应着那日决斗的承诺。  
势均力敌的交换持续了很久，但自然不能永远持续下去。夏洛璐逐渐显出疲态。他看不出巴洛亚是否也已疲倦，但他自己的动作已经逐渐失去了最初的轻灵。如果再不能定出胜负，那便会是自己的败局。想到此，夏洛璐决定冒险。  
在巴洛亚高举黑刀的同时，夏洛璐径直冲了过去。那刀长而重，他在赌巴洛亚无法及时回防。  
银剑抵上了巴洛亚的喉咙，几乎同时，冰冷的长刀贴上了夏洛璐的后颈。  
“平手呢。”夏洛璐抬头，望向比自己稍高一些的巴洛亚。他的呼吸有些粗重。这段时间呆在魔界没有任何训练，他的体能远不如前。他的身体十分疲惫，要保持现在这样持剑的姿势而不直接倒在巴洛亚身上都有些困难。离得这么近，他几乎可以感觉到巴洛亚的体温与心跳。  
巴洛亚挑眉轻笑：“是啊。你居然会选择这么两败俱伤的战术，是我意料之外。”他似乎刻意调整了呼吸，但他的声音也并不平稳。“如果真是在战场上，你也会这么做吗？”  
没想到他会问出这样的问题。夏洛璐思索了一下，苦笑道：“大概吧。”  
这似乎是巴洛亚意料中的答案，他却还是露出了古怪的表情。“即使你也会死？”  
“这不过是等价交换。用法兰的王子换魔族的王子。虽然我在政治上有着别的价值，但我和您的死亡更可能为人类带来胜利。有莉洁的话，没有我，法兰军也可以前进。”  
“……所以为了你的国家，你觉得死了也无所谓？”  
“我并不是为了死亡而如此选择。但为了法兰……我可以献上死亡。您不会做相同的事吗？”  
“不会。”没有犹豫，简单的回答。  
“……不值吗？”  
“肯定的吧。论战力，我在战场上比你强多了。我也不至于沦落到需要和一个人类一对一死斗的境地。”巴洛亚嚣张的笑着，笑意却没能渗入他的眼。  
知道巴洛亚是在陈述事实，夏洛璐也没有反驳，只是叹息。“……因为有魔法。”  
“因为有魔法。”  
“戴肯陛下也是这么认为的吗？”  
巴洛亚的脸色变了。夏洛璐几乎可以感觉到自己颈后的刀上加了一分力。“戴肯大人的死……并非由于傲慢。他……和我是完全不同的人。你们也并非在公正的战斗中胜过了他。”  
夏洛璐移开了视线：“原谅我。我失言了。”想起那曾与他战斗的尊贵魔族，他手中的剑似乎更沉重了。方才战斗的热度消退，他的身体似乎也忆起了那日的寒冷。夏洛璐突然格外清晰的意识到自己和巴洛亚之间几乎已没有距离。“……请放开我吧，巴洛亚殿下。”  
“所以，还是我赢了。”巴洛亚的声音又染了笑意，他低头望进夏洛璐蔚蓝的眼，没有动作，“你孤掷一注的攻击，反而困住了自己。”  
句尾，他却语带责备，似乎真切的为夏洛璐的选择难过。  
手持利刃的二人，最后的姿势近乎拥抱。

夏洛璐没有说谎。他愿意在战场上为法兰的胜利献上生命。他愿意为法兰献上一切。  
他是为此而生的。  
他为此而活。  
然而，在孤身一人时，他也会沉思——如果那日在战场上，巴洛亚杀了他，他是否会获得自由；圣书所承诺的，能给予一切的天堂，是否也能予他自由。


	14. 若玫瑰能如黄金般永恒

魔界的夏日如云雾般虚无不定。夏洛璐才刚刚感觉到温度的升高，一场骤雨便让那一切形同幻觉。西风裹挟着清冷的海洋气息，宣告冬日临近。  
在法兰，这是最热闹的时节。持续一整月的收获祭不论何时，都调动着整个国家的情绪。就连在战争时期也是一样。于田地中劳作的农户，独居山林的樵夫，一年四季要游遍海上四方的行商，疲于公务睡眠不足的行政官，每日勾心斗角口蜜腹剑的贵族……只有在这一个月，所有人都会放下他事，全心投入对丰收的感激。这当然不是说法兰的功能都停止了。农户会把最美味的出食物售给逛祭典的市民，樵夫的木材会被用来搭建各种比赛与表演的舞台，行商的生意在这个月永远都是最好的，要举办琳琅满目的活动迎接八方来客的城市没有行政官的操劳也不可能正常运转，对贵族来说让自己的孩子赢得收获祭比赛得以面圣也是每年最重要的事务之一。但不论多么忙碌，只有这个月所有人都沉浸于一种近似醉酒的狂欢中。即使是繁重工作也仿佛有了光明灿烂的意义；即使是平民也能够窥见贵族千金的舞姿；即使是贵族子女也能与平民同坐一桌，一起说出赞美天父感激丰收的祷词。  
碍于身份和国王过于执着的保护，夏洛璐不曾亲自参与收获祭。他记得塞西莉亚问过他为什么不参与武斗会。他当时有些尴尬的笑着蒙混过关，说骑士团有其他任务。并不是不好奇。武斗祭上时常有外来的勇士，带着异国的技巧连战连胜，或者貌不惊人的法师，身材娇小却只要一句咒语便能赢得比赛。夏洛璐听过很多传说，但从未有机会亲自去验证真假。他也不曾去过母妃担任评委的舞蹈比赛。每年回来后，她都会抱怨现在的女孩跳舞千篇一律没有新意。只有一次她提到，说前勇者的女儿来参赛了，动作没有些人标准，却很有张力。那次她眼中有真诚的赞美，与小女孩般的向往。夏洛璐没有说出自己认识那名少女的事，即使他知道自己偷溜出宫的行为母亲一定清楚。  
收获祭上他唯一被允许参观的，是评审结束后空荡的画廊。艺术祭的作品在赛后自然会被留在那里。与刀光剑影和舞鞋划出的弧度不同，那些冰冷安静的绘画与塑像会留在那里，等待后人观摩。人民踏着夕暮归家，孩童的笑语散尽后，法兰的王子终于有机会在渐长的影子中细细欣赏那些美丽之物。他每年都会看到描摹父母容颜的作品。每一个“父王”都有同样肃穆庄严的神色。每一个“母妃”的笑容都有些微的不同。他曾因某副画中穿水晶鞋的舞者失神。她优雅端庄的立于窗侧，凝望不知是夕阳还是朝阳的光辉。那阳光照不到的画框外，大理石雕刻的骄傲将军曾将笔直的利剑指向空无一物的角落。白木的帆船曾在那里搁浅，没有风无法鼓起的丝帆垂坠如凋零的花瓣。那精致柔美的舞者、刚毅坚决的将军与洁白纯粹的帆船都是雷隆·普利斯科夫的作品。他是法兰最负盛名的艺术家，每年都会作为嘉宾为收获祭献上一份作品。他每年的风格与题材都与去年迥然不同，夏洛璐也一向最期待他的杰作。  
那人的艺术有着任何人都不具备的气度，自然，骄傲，一气呵成。他的作品仿佛是他所采劼的世界断片，却又比任何真实事物更为美丽。如同诗歌，如同预言，在被临摹的事物发生前便存在，在被描绘的事物消逝后依旧存在。  
夏洛璐曾想要拜访他，曾想亲自向他表达自己对他的钦慕与感激。  
……

魔界的九月远没有那么热闹，但毕竟是收获之时，窗外明显比平日喧嚣。宫中人的心情似乎也比平时更好。韦娜女士面上和蔼的笑容格外明亮，总是疲于奔命的管家多利艾道尔也终于有了微笑的余裕。就连老奸巨猾的大臣古雷顿也不再那么拐弯抹角，和夏洛璐对话时多了几分长辈的和善。  
夏洛璐于古雷顿空闲时，会与他会面。他不会去得太过频繁，以免打扰到魔族的大臣。但在可能的时候，他还是会去拜访，以求学到关于魔界，关于魔族，以及魔族眼中的法兰的各种知识。他们有时会共进午餐。三眼的魔族谦恭狡诈讳莫如深。人类的王子温文谦和，保持着后辈的微笑，将他的真话与谎言一并承下。夏洛璐实际上颇为喜欢他们的交谈。不止因他受益匪浅，也因古雷顿有趣的态度。若大臣太过直白诚恳，他反倒会不知所措。  
午餐结束，告别古雷顿后，韦娜女士叫住了正欲离开的夏洛璐。“殿下，巴洛亚殿下回来啦！他请您去他房间找他。”  
夏洛璐向她道谢，心里却知道，以他对巴洛亚的了解，他对韦娜女士说的话肯定更接近于“我回房间了。你要是看到那个人类就跟他说一声，没看到算了。”他暗笑巴洛亚的不诚恳，也感慨韦娜女士一定一直照顾着他，所以会这么擅长翻译他的话。  
“现在是收获的季节啦，今年收成不错，新酒也出来了，巴洛亚殿下每年这个时候心情都会很好……”韦娜女士笑得眼睛都眯了起来，“今年有您在，他似乎格外高兴呢。”  
“谢、谢谢……”她的最后一句话让夏洛璐有些意外，竟一时不知该怎么回话，意味不明的再次道谢后，他向慈祥的老妇道别，然后走向了三楼。

他才敲了一下门，便听到了一声“进来”，对方明显是在等他。夏洛璐推门时，嘴角难以抑制的有些上扬。  
正对着门的阳台上有两把椅子与一张小桌，桌上有两个杯子。巴洛亚侧坐在其中一把上，有一下没一下的抛着硬币。魔界的天空中没有刺目的太阳，但比起没点灯的室内还是更亮一些。背着光，巴洛亚只有一个剪影，锐利的轮廓英武俊朗，和他晃椅子玩硬币的孩子气行为不太搭调。  
魔族没有直接承认自己在等人，只是说了句“你来了啊”，同时将手中金币抛向了夏洛璐。  
法兰的王子轻巧的接住硬币，然后自觉的坐在了另一把椅子上。“抱歉，久等了。”他笑道。  
魔族轻哼一声，没有作答，声音中却有明确的笑意。  
金发的王子端详了一下手中的硬币，意识到那是法兰的金币。这么说来，巴洛亚这次是去了法兰。巴洛亚不时会离开魔界，执行各种任务。战争时期他是将军，但据夏洛璐所知，他平时基本什么都干，监察、巡逻、侦查，各种以人类标准来讲不符合前王位继承人和将军身份的任务都会被分派给他。他有时会和夏洛璐谈论（大部分时候是在抱怨）自己的任务，有时则不。当他不说的时候，夏洛璐也知趣的不会问。就算是朋友，人类的王子也清晰的记得自己的身份。  
“……我没见过这款金币呢。”翻来覆去看了几遍后夏洛璐说。  
巴洛亚挑眉：“虽然是王子，但你其实不是法兰人吧。”  
“真失礼。”夏洛璐做出被冒犯的表情，将巴洛亚手中的硬币都要了过来，在桌上逐一排开。  
“这一枚是现在流通最广的金币，1430年，第一次人魔战争后统一铸的。您看，正面是国王的肖像，背面则是象征胜利的剑与桂冠。”说着，夏洛璐抬眼看了一下巴洛亚，有些担心他会因法兰官方的宣传不爽，却发现魔族只是一副感兴趣的样子，认真的端详着夏洛璐手指的硬币。夏洛璐于是指向下一枚：“这个也很常见，是最经典的款式之一。正面是国王，背面则是象征教会的神之眼。这款的国王肖像和其他的有微妙的不同，仔细看的话应该能看出他领口和王冠上都有神之眼的图案，表明他教首的地位。这一枚则是1401年铸的，纪念1400年法兰战胜洛桑，设计很简单，正面是先王的肖像，背面是神之眼下的洛桑城，意味着法兰使异端归降了。还有几款硬币上也刻着城市，但洛桑很好辨认，因为它有非常夸张的笔直高墙和瞭望塔，号称不可能被攻破。”  
“你还真了解啊。”巴洛亚揶揄到，却仍拿起了那枚硬币，对着光眯起眼观察。  
“以前……有点兴趣就做了点研究。”说来也可笑，其实几年前，夏洛璐甚至不曾见过硬币。第一次见到硬币，是在市场上，看到那个少女在买东西。她递给商贩的朴素铜板在当时的自己看来无比新奇，以至于回宫后便燃起了对硬币的好奇，不但在宫里四处搜集了各种不同的钱币，还读了很多关于铸币的书。  
即使是现在，想到那位少女正端坐于魔王宫的王厅中，他都会一阵恍惚。  
然而巴洛亚最初扔给他的那枚硬币他完全没有印象。他不曾见过那个设计，书中也没有写到过。硬币略微磨损的边缘似乎刻着1400这个年份，所以和洛桑归入法兰同年。金币的正面刻着夏洛璐父王的侧颜，但比任何一款自己见过的都更为年轻，也没有戴法兰王冠，只戴了一个简单的桂冠。背面则刻着一个双马尾的女性，姿态端庄肃穆。  
纪念法洛战争的金币应该只有方才那一种才对。但这个做工这么精美，又是真金，没理由是假的。父王当时还是王子，但确实是他领军完成了对洛桑的占领。有纪念王子功勋的钱币不足为奇。不过那位女性……  
巴洛亚突然把那枚硬币拿走了，夏洛璐有些惊愕的回过神，意识到自己大概沉默了一段时间。刚想道歉，魔将却有些心不在焉的说：“这也是你们吞并洛桑时的硬币？”夏洛璐“嗯”了一声，不知道巴洛亚想到了什么。  
巴洛亚耸肩：“洛桑战争……是我小时候的事了。虽然我们一直秉持孤立主义，但你们那场战争在这儿也掀起了风波。似乎魔族出了叛徒，闹出了不小的丑闻。”  
夏洛璐等着他继续，巴洛亚却将硬币放回了桌上。注意到人类有些困惑的神色，他叹息：“都说了，那是我小时候的事了，我不清楚。”无视突然反应过来的夏洛璐“你到底几岁了”的眼神，他将桌上的一个杯子推向了对方：“别管那些了。尝尝这个。”  
夏洛璐顺从的拿起杯子，闻了闻，然后喝了一口。那大概就是韦娜女士提过的新酒。味道的确很好，比之前在酒馆喝过的酒更清爽，也很顺口。他微笑着向巴洛亚举杯，一时想不出有什么好的祝酒词，便没说什么。魔族也不在意，与他碰杯后干脆的喝了一大口。

坐在魔王宫三层的阳台上，他们可以俯瞰整座城市。平日阴沉而缺乏人气的街道因收获忙碌了起来，城里多了不少平时见不到的人。高大粗犷的猎人拖着数头巨兽的尸体，等待着行人惠顾。能直立的公牛拉着满车粮食与客人讨价还价。唱歌叫卖的甜美少女从小小衣袋中掏出的果实仿佛无穷无尽。  
夏洛璐突然在想，魔族的食物究竟和人类有多不同？  
自从来了魔界，他吃过的大多数食物都和法兰的相似。最初是韦娜女士照顾他，专门买来了法兰的食材，后来他和巴洛亚或者其他人一起用餐时，虽然也尝到过几种不同的蔬果与饮料，整体上说他们的饮食还是和他所习惯的差别不大，就是口味重了些。自从他来，清冷空荡如地底迷宫的魔王宫中还未有过宴席。他也因此未能得见魔族的珍馐。不过，既然魔族有那么多不同的种类，夏洛璐觉得他们的食物应该也是不同的。  
这么一想，他并不知道区分魔族与魔兽的方式，他甚至不知道是否有区别。人类和动物是完全不同的。然而人类中并不存在长着鸟翼的人，或者鱼尾的人。这样的魔族却存在。会说话的便是魔族吗？想起那只穿着西装的猫，夏洛璐完全无法将之归类为兽。  
而很多魔兽似乎也比法兰的野兽更有灵性。它们能在战场上自主的共同作战，人类只能驱赶使役动物，很难说服它们去做什么。  
不过对人类而言，即使一同上过战场，也不一定就能成为战友。人与马在战场上出生入死，当弹尽粮绝，马匹也会先成为食物。失宠的猎犬在猎狐季结束后，有时也会成为某些贵族宴席上的一道餐点。  
毕竟身为人类，这些问题都是无需思考的。圣书早已回答了一切。  
神创造了此世的一切，只为人类能够幸福。  
一切皆有其时，一切皆有其位。  
正如玫瑰于秋风中凋零，山脉毅立不朽，潮起潮落，人类是最高贵的生物，其余诸兽为伴为奴为食。  
他忽然有了一个让他腹中有些不适的念头。魔族之间，难道也会互相吞噬吗？  
“所有的魔族……都吃同样的东西吗？”  
巴洛亚顺着夏洛璐的目光看了出去，看到了那些艳丽的果实，艳丽的谷物，与艳丽的尸体。他似乎猜出了夏洛璐真正的问题，却不予回答。他就那样注视着城堡下的魔族们，不言不语。  
夏洛璐注视着他的侧颜。魔族的唇衬在他苍白的皮肤上，显得过于红艳。他开口露出的牙齿，远比人类锐利。  
然后夏洛璐意识到，巴洛亚正对着他笑。光于他的红瞳中闪烁。他的笑容有兽类的危险。  
儿时听过的童话回响在耳畔。远方森林中的魔物，会吃人。  
夏洛璐定了定神，知道巴洛亚是故意的。  
“你盯着下面看了半天，就在想这种东西？”  
“算是吧。”  
巴洛亚盯着他看了一会儿，然后突然笑道：“你就是想太多了。”  
夏洛璐因他突然的评价一时失语，还未能反驳，魔族便将一支冰凉的金属交到了他手中。面对愕然的金发青年，魔族只是摆手。  
“在法兰闲逛的时候偶然看到了，叫你过来就是想把这个给你。反正我拿着也没用。”  
夏洛璐低头，注视着手中玫瑰金的长笛，他碧蓝的眼倒影在光洁的笛身上，被映成了有些模糊的金绿。这可……不是偶然便能看到的东西啊。  
凭手感，这支笛子的材料大概是纯银镀金。夏洛璐非常喜欢它的重量，不会太过轻薄，也不显沉重。笛身上有几道飘逸的雕花，一路延伸到头管，缠绕成几束玫瑰花藤。其精致程度，和他原来的笛子比起都有过之而无不及。而从藤蔓与流水的纹刻中绽放的，是一个他十分熟悉的签名：雷隆·普利斯科夫。  
就算塞西莉亚和巴洛亚提过自己会吹长笛的事，他也不可能知道自己喜欢普利斯科夫先生的作品。这大概是巧合，但他很难想象巴洛亚到底从何处，再怎样的机缘下才得到了这样一件堪称无价的艺术品。  
“我不知……该如何感谢您。”夏洛璐垂首。这样珍贵的礼物他难以轻易接受，又断不能拒绝。对方专程为自己找到了这支长笛，自己不收便是最大的不敬。“我从未收到过如此美丽的礼物，更何况它还出自我最敬爱的艺术家之手。”  
魔族偏过头，似乎在逃避夏洛璐的视线。“反正我只是顺便……你喜欢就好。”  
金发青年忍俊不禁。举起长笛，他温和的笑道：“我无法回报您，巴洛亚殿下。不过至少，请允许我尽力表示感激。”  
王子缓缓吸气，风中有收获时节特有的清甜。阖目，他吹响长笛，悠远嘹亮的乐声越过城堡，越过森林，越过丰收的田园，越过山脉，飞向远方。  
魔将凝视着白衣王子的侧颜，面上的笑容真诚而温柔。

曾沉浸于另一人歌声的魔之森，于笛音中陷入沉思。山中浪潮般翻滚的白雾里，有暗色的影子掠过，如鱼跃出水面又再度沉没。


	15. 远方触手可及

魔族的前王子有时候会做一些不合常理的事。  
比如骑着龙降落在王宫中庭里。  
比如把无辜路过的人类拉到龙上。  
披着韦娜女士匆忙拿来的毛皮斗篷，耳边还隐隐能听到她的叫喊（“巴洛亚殿下说了多少次了，不要把龙骑进来啊，你们都不小了！”），夏洛璐低头看了眼逐渐远去的地面，决定还是目视前方比较好。  
“巴洛亚殿下……”他不太确定的唤了一声身前的魔族，“我们要去哪？”  
“这个嘛……我没想好，”魔族随意的说，他偏头看了夏洛璐一眼，勾唇一笑，“你在害怕吗，人类？”  
夏洛璐认真的思索了一下，然后点头“嗯”了一声。说不害怕是骗人的。地面已经不知道离他们多远了。回头再看，魔王宫已经变得像一个小石块一样，延绵的森林也模糊得像块绒毯。  
“明明一点害怕的样子都没有。”看不到他的表情，夏洛璐却觉得巴洛亚仿佛在埋怨什么。人类还没来得及发问，魔将便又说：“加速了，抓稳。”  
看了眼身下光滑的龙脊，又看了眼正手持缰绳驾驭飞龙的男人，夏洛璐犹豫了一下，轻道：“失礼了。”他将扶着龙脊和轻拉着对方披风的手臂环在了魔将腰间，尽可能让自己的动作不那么别扭。当飞龙几次振翅，开始上升时，纵使高空寒冷的劲风切割着人类青年的面颊，他依然觉得脸上有些发烫。  
伴随着龙鸣，他们于高空划出盘旋的弧线，不时掠过低空的云雾。体型巨大的龙御风而行，轻盈得令人难以想象。偶尔巴洛亚会指向某个方位，告诉夏洛璐那是什么地方。北方有沙漠，南方是龙之谷，诸如此类。夏洛璐觉得巴洛亚正很放松的享受着飞翔的感受，身下巨兽从容振翅的动作也仿若游戏。这大概类似于人类于草原上无目的的策马奔驰，他这样想到，不过尺度差太多了。  
虽然仍然为他们所在的高度感到眩晕，但人类青年逐渐冷静了下来。眯起眼，他还能隐隐看到魔王宫的尖顶，从万亩森林中刺出。远处的土地似乎有光洒下，远比森林这一侧明亮。那大概是魔之森以外、人类的土地，光明之地，神所眷顾的法兰。  
巴洛亚左臂轻动，龙转向，那光便消失了。根据方才看到的，夏洛璐判断他们是在往西飞。从这么高的地方，可以清晰的看出魔都被冠冕般的群山环绕着。从地上难以看到全貌的山在这么高的空中依然充满压迫力。而他们正笔直的飞向那刀削般的岩壁，飞向其上唯一一条狭长的裂口。强劲的西风正从山的裂缝中灌入，带来扑鼻的海洋气息。似乎因为逆风，他们的速度略微有些放缓。也许是不满主人选择的路线，又或许是接受了这份挑战，龙昂首长啸。  
当他们冲入那比飞龙展开的双翼只宽一点点的狭缝时，夏洛璐下意识屏住了呼吸。狭缝深而长，迎面而来的强风寒冷喧嚣，剥夺了视力与听觉。即使在巴洛亚身后，夏洛璐也几乎睁不开眼，更别提分辨狭缝尽头是什么；耳边也只有风的嘶鸣与龙翼鼓动的声音。然后龙突然收紧双翼，凭势力与重量开始俯冲。因突如其来的失重感，王子下意识的抱紧了身前人的腰。  
当仿佛没有尽头的峡谷被甩在身后时，飞龙发出了笑声般的鸣吼。夏洛璐也为豁然开朗的景致瞪大双眼。  
阴暗狭窄的裂谷外，是无边的海潮。  
从世界尽头般的西方滚滚而来的浪潮，前仆后继的砸碎在漆黑的峭壁上。  
魔族俯身对龙说了什么，于是他们前进的速度放缓，随着龙有节奏的拍打翅膀的动作，几乎悬停在了大海上方。巴洛亚回头看了看夏洛璐，想确定他有没有被方才的飞行吓到。他露出笑容，似乎是想安抚人类，却难掩炫耀之意。夏洛璐忍不住笑出了声，而且越笑越停不下来。巴洛亚完全没有料到他会是这样的反应，几乎手足无措。夏洛璐也不知自己是为何而笑。是为巴洛亚方才孩子气的笑容吗？不知比自己大多少的魔族居然会露出炫耀玩具的纨绔少年般的笑容。又或者，是为他现在困惑的神情？没有了平日从容的嘲讽挑衅，巴洛亚的无措中有一种与他慑人外表不符的天真。还是说是为了方才的飞行呢？为自己第一次触碰了龙，触碰了天空与流云，触碰了他人……而感到自由？  
“谢谢，”夏洛璐用指尖拂去眼角因大笑聚起的泪水，依旧满面笑容的说道，“我从未有过这么奇妙的经历。”  
巴洛亚先是一愣，然后目光有些游离，似乎难以直视夏洛璐过于明亮的笑容。他突兀的转头，一震缰绳让龙再次前进。  
他们的速度并不快。龙的飞行很平缓。但夏洛璐再次以双臂环住了巴洛亚，然后轻轻靠在了魔族背后。巴洛亚的身体有一瞬僵硬，随即又放松了。白衣的王子将面孔埋在魔将漆黑的披风中，呢喃般轻笑：“谢谢。”

他们降落在一个荒僻的码头。虽然并非年久失修，那里却没有水手或工人的影子，只有两艘与渺茫之海比起来太过单薄的帆船。  
将夏洛璐扶下龙，巴洛亚向着船的方向抬了抬下颌，问道：“想出海吗？”  
再次踏上陆地，夏洛璐觉得脚下的地面海波般柔软，让他一时有些愕然。巴洛亚也许是误将他的表情当做了提问，解释道：“我小时候喜欢航行。你没出过海吧？吐息已至，再过一阵儿海上还会更冷，风雨也更大。今天想试试吗？”  
夏洛璐确实没正经出过海（他觉得在法兰王宫后被称为海但更接近湖的水面泛舟野餐应该不算），都到这儿了，他心里也好奇，便点头说了好。  
巴洛亚从兜里掏出了什么，喂给了龙后又对它说了几句话，龙便腾起飞走了。他说需要的时候，他可以轻易把龙召回来，于是夏洛璐便不担心，遵从他的指示先上了其中一艘帆船。夏洛璐还没问自己能否帮上什么忙，便被魔族直接的制止了，嘱咐了几句不要站在绳圈里会被吊起来之类的话后，便让他呆在了一边。无事可做，夏洛璐只好看着巴洛亚操纵着各种绳索，暗自叹服他的娴熟。说是小时候喜欢，其实一直都没放下吧。回想起巴洛亚的话，夏洛璐问道：“您方才提到的‘吐息已至’是指什么？冬天吗？”  
巴洛亚埋头解着束在码头桩上绳子，解释道，魔界的风半年一变。人类的春夏基本对应东风，秋冬西风。古老的传说称季风为海龙之息。遥远的西方有硕大无朋的巨龙，它的每一次吸气都持续一个春夏，每次吐息都有秋冬那么绵长。也因此春夏较干，秋冬湿润。  
夏洛璐为如此壮阔的意象惊叹。对人类而言，他们今天骑过的龙便已是可以被称为怪物的巨兽。巨大到吐息便是长风的龙……他简直难以想象。然而那份意象在壮阔到令人恐惧的同时，也十分美丽，就如眼前无限延展开去的海面。他想起自己在魔族的史诗中曾读到“酒红之海”这个描述。他当初以为是某种比喻，现在才知道那是切实的描述。汪洋映射着紫色的天空，展现出在法兰无法想象的深邃紫红。  
巴洛亚拎着码头绳跳上船，将那些绳子扔在船头后便开始解帆。直到风帆鼓起，小船开始运动，夏洛璐才突然后知后觉的问了句：“这是……您的船吗？”  
巴洛亚挑眉：“当然。”他脸上仿佛写着“你把我当什么人了”这样的质疑。  
夏洛璐笑着道歉后辩解道：“我只是没想到王室惯用的船会停在这么偏僻的地方。”  
巴洛亚耸肩，向北方随意的挥手道：“正经的码头在那边。我把船停在这儿就是因为没什么人来。”  
魔族又调了一下船舵的角度，然后便闲了下来。他靠在船沿，注视着水面，似乎在等船自己加速。夏洛璐注意到即使没有人动，某些绳索也在自己调整。这兴许是魔法的力量。  
浪并不小，即使速度不快，小船也颇为明显的摇晃着。  
巴洛亚又开口，声音不大，像是说给自己：“这个码头是我爹建的。就是他教了我这些。”  
夏洛璐没有插话，只是有些担忧的注视着白发魔族的背影。他记得韦娜女士曾和他提过，说巴洛亚的母亲在他很小的时候就去世了。然而关于他的父亲，除了那人是前魔王的弟弟这一点外，夏洛璐一无所知。  
“那家伙特别喜欢出海，经常一去去很久。据说他从小就那样，反正不是王位继承人也没人管他。后来他总是一个人出海，短途还偶尔带上我，长途就不。”巴洛亚抬头，注视着岸边高耸的岩壁，似乎想望穿那条裂谷看到魔王宫的影子。“后来宫里的人也习惯了他不在。最后他也真就再没回来。”  
预料到了故事会有这样的结局，夏洛璐仍无言以对。  
“没人知道他去了什么鬼地方。说不定是被龙吃了呢。”巴洛亚哼笑一声，直起身伸展了一下，“不过我们今天是去不了那么远了，”他用眼神示意夏洛璐看西边，“运气不好，要下雨了。”  
夏洛璐必须承认他不太看得出是否要下雨。他仍然没有真的习惯魔界的天空，无法判断无论何时都一片紫的云层的变化。光线似乎比方才黯淡，但这也有可能不过是傍晚将至。虽说如此，既然巴洛亚并没有露出紧张之色，夏洛璐也不觉忧虑。  
巴洛亚暂时不打算返航，但为应对接下来的风浪做了些调整。他没有动手，但夏洛璐看到帆明显降低了些，也收起了一点；幅度不大，似乎控制得很准确。  
“真厉害啊，”赞叹着，夏洛璐走到魔族身侧，犹豫了一瞬，他试探性的问道，“这也是……您父亲教您的技艺吗？”  
巴洛亚看了他一眼，似乎有些奇怪，然后才反应过来：“人类的水手不会这些吧。这种程度的魔法很常见，毕竟比手动操作所有东西方便得多。确实，这是我爹教我的。用魔法的话，就算是孩子也能正常开船。”  
夏洛璐点头。这种技艺定会让法兰受益匪浅，这样的念头一闪而过。他不曾上过正经的商船或渔船，也不清楚水手具体是如何操作那些大大小小的船只的。他对它们的了解局限于书中的知识：一方面，它们对法兰经济与贸易至关重要，渔夫以此谋生的同时为人民提供了食物，商船让法兰得以于海外的国度建立利润丰厚的贸易，同时丰富市场；另一方面，它们承载着探险家的梦想与游子的哀愁，令无数诗人争先恐后洒下诗篇，纵使面对汪洋之浩瀚他们的诗句如雨点般飘渺。  
“会为海潮吸引，您的父亲真是勇敢啊。”  
“勇敢吗？”巴洛亚轻笑一声，“也许吧。他敢于只身航向未知；也可能是懦弱，不敢面对背后的陆地；”他转过身，将手肘撑在船沿金属的栏杆上，仰首望向层云，“或者他就是安定不下来。以上皆有？谁知道呢。”他谈论自己父亲时，远没有他对戴肯的那种敬重。然而他的声音十分柔和，没有怨气或苛责之意，只有回忆往事的散淡。  
“那些都无所谓。他早就不在了，”巴洛亚的语气依旧轻松，然后他忽然望向夏洛璐，微笑道，“但多亏他，我才能在这里。多亏他教我的魔法，只要我想，无论何时我都能就这样出海，航向远方，去找寻世界尽头的海龙。”  
渐起的风吹乱了他的白发。渐熄的天光下他的眼是海的酒红。  
“到时候，你也一起……”  
巴洛亚的话被突然的颠簸打断。接连的大浪推攘着小船。骤雨倾盆。  
在风雨中，夏洛璐不得不提高音量才能让自己的声音被听到：“没有控制风浪的魔咒吗？”  
“理论上应该有，但我没学过！这样出海才刺激啊！”巴洛亚一边抹去面上的水一边喊道，同时用魔法将帆裹紧。  
“真是有您风格的回答啊。”夏洛璐无可奈何的笑道。  
这艘船虽然小，倒也有个船舱。巴洛亚没有指示夏洛璐进去，夏洛璐内心有些感谢。雨没有大到不可承受的地步。巴洛亚为了掌船估计不能进舱，夏洛璐也不想一个人进去。再说，他不觉得自己会再有这样的机会，于一叶扁舟上为风雨拥抱。  
“您是法兰的王子。”  
“你是朕的继承人。”  
“你是我的孩子。”  
在法兰，他绝无法任自己陷入如此危险的境地。他当然信任巴洛亚的力量。他知道只要有巴洛亚在，他们便不会有事。但即使如此，客观的说他们依然莽撞至极，明知暴风雨将至仍未回头。不如说，在法兰，人们绝不会允许两位王族自己乘船出海。  
夏洛璐难以抑制自己的笑容。偶尔这样不管不顾，投身于能够轻易将此身撕碎的自然手中，的确很刺激。  
当然，就算如此，夏洛璐也绝不想在颠簸中跌倒。那不但会很痛，还会给正专心控制船的魔族添麻烦。他像对方那样紧握住金属的船沿，只觉冷得刺骨。他有些后悔自己没像巴洛亚那样带双手套，但今早他并没有料到自己现在会在这里。  
他们已经离岸很远了。方才的码头已不过是插入海潮的一道线，几乎要淹没在风雨中。除了能看到岸上高耸的漆黑岩壁，他们周遭全是没有尽头的水。有谁曾说，最初的最初，只有无边的水面。或许还会有风，于是便会有浪潮。空茫的世界中，只有永恒的浪潮，借着风跃起，仿佛要捕捉天空。  
自己从未离人烟与文明如此遥远，夏洛璐想到。这个念头让他觉得前所未有的轻盈。  
他突然注意到巴洛亚将扶着船沿的手挪到了自己手边。魔族并没有看向他，转头注视海浪的动作却略显刻意。犹豫了一下，夏洛璐握住了他的手臂。虽然魔族的衣服也湿透了，但他的手臂远没有钢铁那么坚硬寒冷。  
大雨织成纱帘，在风中飘摇。雨幕被风浪撕扯，化作了无数奇异的形状。雷鸣与风声中，那仿佛是精灵的狂舞。小船如被无数隐形之物簇拥着，东倒西歪，时刻都要倾覆。  
远天一道闪电划过，带来瞬间光明后又使世界陷入黑暗。  
巴洛亚低声骂了一句，声音里却透着某种野性的愉快，如同欣然接受挑战的龙。  
是什么给了自己勇气，又是什么让自己下了决心，夏洛璐并不知晓。那一刻他也没有想那么多。  
他的左手仍抓着巴洛亚的手臂，右手却松开了船沿。他倾身吻了身侧人的唇。在船的摇晃中，他几乎要跌入对方怀里。巴洛亚连忙扶住夏洛璐，风雨使他的神色与声音都很难辨别。“……很危险的。”  
夏洛璐苦笑：“对不起。”他正要重新抓住船沿护栏，却突然被魔族拉近了。  
他被拥入怀中，湿润的吻烙于唇上。唇瓣被打开时，涌入口腔的是海潮的腥咸。  
王子闭上了眼。

他本应是囚徒。那却是他的一生中前所未有，也再不会有的，最美好的时光。  
他漂浮于浪潮之上，仿佛可以就此行至远方。


	16. 公主妄与潮骚辩驳

七月的法兰，蝉声燥热。人在微风吹拂的树荫下还好，一旦被太阳看到，皮肤就会热到仿佛要烧起来一般。  
克里斯蒂娜一向喜欢自己生活的城市。这里的四季各有风情，春有春的曼妙，冬有冬的安宁。然而每年，只有这一两个月，热到让她心烦意乱。  
“萝拉，再拿一桶冰来！我快要死掉啦——”  
法兰的王子妃毫无形象的侧卧在长椅上，依旧穿着繁复华丽的长裙。  
她讨厌这最热的两个月主要就是因为这一点。不论多热，她都必须衣着得体，就算被束胸勒得近乎窒息，她也需要在茶会上优雅的摆动羽扇，巧笑嫣然。  
往年她总会以各种理由逃去西山上诺扎黎家的别墅避暑。有能力的贵族几乎都会这么做。在那里，贵族们会心照不宣的在彼此面前放下架子，换上正常的清凉夏装，在凉爽的森林中散步，或去傍晚的海滨幽会。  
今年不行。今年发生了太多事，她不敢一走了之。她考虑过带莉洁出城休息两个月，远离是非纷扰。但她怕走了，城中宫中会有什么突然的变化，她若不在便无法应对。她才刚登上贵族游戏的舞台，刚开始构建自己的势力，她情报不足、人脉不清，若不是背后有诺扎黎家与王室的双重靠山，其他贵族又不把她当回事，她可能早就死过不知多少次。她以前从不需要担心这些。现在，她却必须在炎夏的不夜中辗转反侧，怀着对未来的忧虑咽下泪水。

“我啊，只要事情过去了，就不再烦恼了。这样，才能更轻松愉快的迎向明天。”身着黄色丝绸洋装的美丽少女如是说，娇贵从容，仿佛是童话书中的公主。她这样说着，仿佛是在向自己的友人分享什么女孩的秘密，仿佛是在安慰杞人忧天的她。  
那时的克里斯蒂娜还不懂，就算不为过去烦恼，未来也不会轻松愉快。  
那时的克里斯蒂娜还以为，在她和那个总是穿着同一身红裙子的少女之间，她才是更高贵的。  
所以她能那么轻松的与她说笑，所以她的眼中会带有贵族的怜爱。  
所以她能无视自己内心的嫉妒，觉得贵族不可能嫉妒一个平民。

现在，曾经佐证她优秀的“平民”成了魔王。  
本应为她带来幸福的王子被囚于魔界。  
公主的梦想在如此令人焦躁的夏日中，像是一个过时的笑话。克里斯蒂娜突然很想找到第一个说夏天适合结婚的人，问问他他的脑子是不是出了问题。  
“萝拉！没听到我的话吗？”  
面貌甜美的侍女跌跌撞撞的跑进来，怀里抱着一小桶冰块。她盘在头顶的头发有些散乱，额上也有汗珠。  
“对不起克里斯蒂娜殿下！领冰的地方排着好长的队……”见克里斯蒂娜毫不在意的摆摆手，她连忙把冰在她身侧放下。然后她又突然想起什么一般惊叫起来：“殿下，不好了！”  
克里斯蒂娜正用手帕叠着简易冰袋，对萝拉的惊呼只是挑了挑眉，甚至没有看她。但萝拉继续道：“方才路过宫门的时候，外面很乱。有暴民要去找乌玫莱塔大人！”  
克里斯蒂娜的动作停顿了一瞬。  
自从法兰战败，这座城就像是久旱的森林一般，等待着被烈阳或闪电引燃。会出这种事，她并不惊讶。盛夏时分，天干物燥。蝉啊人啊，都比较嘈杂。若愚民要去别的地方闹事，她也懒得管。但……偏偏是前勇者。  
克里斯蒂娜继续包着冰袋，语气平稳的吩咐萝拉去给她拿庄重但不影响行动的衣服。她犹豫了一下，还是没让她拿枪。她不知道自己在想什么。她不知道自己想做什么。她不知道自己的行为会有怎样的后果。  
也许会有危险。  
但如果自己需要用到武器或魔法，自己便已经输了。面对暴民，使用魔法只会让一切更糟。她也没什么可以不动声色的防身的道具。克里斯蒂娜决定回来后要请玛丽来喝杯茶，顺便再赞助一下那尔萨斯医生。  
在侍女的帮助下换好衣服理好头发，克里斯蒂娜提着阳伞走向宫外。她派人向家里报告了她的动态，然后带着萝拉出了宫，走向那栋她早已熟知的建筑。

战争开始的时候，国王曾希望前次战争的英雄，塞西莉亚的养父，能够再度为法兰而战。然而他拒绝了。现在想来，也许他那时就已知晓塞西莉亚的决定，也因此无法走上战场。  
克里斯蒂娜认识乌玫莱塔。小时候，她曾有点怕他，觉得他庄严沉默，难以亲近。后来，了解了他的故事，她尊敬他的同时又有些同情。失去所有同伴，独自一人穿过森林，穿过荒漠，穿过黑暗，最后仍然没能寻回自己深爱的人……这样的事只应存在于悲凉的传说中，至少克里斯蒂娜一直是这么认为的。她永远无法想象乌玫莱塔经历过的一切。但她知道，他绝不会背叛人类。身为塞西莉亚的养父，如果他希望，他尽可随她前往魔界，身为魔王之父享尽荣华。他还留在这里，便是他忠诚的证明。  
但人们轻易的忽视了这一点。

前勇者的居所很不起眼，不过是一栋砖木结构的双层建筑，湮没在住宅区无数相同的房子间。和克里斯蒂娜出入的宅邸不同，那房子一点都不气派，说好听了，只能叫温馨。  
然而克里斯蒂娜毫不费力的找到了它。不只是因为她曾多次拜访，更是因为现在，一大群人正围着那栋房子。他们吵闹的声音一个街区外都听得到。  
“出来！”  
“什么勇者啊，人类的叛徒！”  
“滚出来！”  
“魔王的走狗！”  
简直像蝉一样。克里斯蒂娜皱眉。  
前勇者的住宅门窗紧闭，连窗帘都拉了起来，缄默的面对着曾为自己能够与英雄比邻而自豪的人民。  
克里斯蒂娜有些怀疑乌玫莱塔家里到底有没有人。但不管有没有人，这么闹都太过火了。  
从一侧观察，她可以明确的看出围着房子的人群分成了三环。最内环是声音最大的暴徒，挥舞着拳头，挥舞着木棍，以肮脏的言语咒骂着曾经的英雄。围着他们的人怀着同样的愤怒，却仿佛仍对传说中勇武的战士心怀畏惧，不愿靠近，于是躲在他人身后，偶尔声援两句以表立场。最外环的则是纯粹的围观者。他们从不叫喊，不希望把注意力引到自己身上，面上没有愤怒的神色，只有嘲讽或漠然。她不知道那些人嘲笑的是谁，勇者还是暴徒，又或者是纵容了这一切的法兰。  
如果是后者的话，他们便相当于是在嘲笑自己了。  
这时，她看到人群最内侧，似乎亮起了一抹火光。  
贵族少女深吸一口气，向前迈步。  
穿过身上满是异味的人群，克里斯蒂娜觉得自己的脑子大概已经被热坏了。情况已经糟透了，她还非要往火坑里跳。她没有特别的计划。她不会得益。不管今天如何收场，宫里都一定会有人因她的愚蠢笑得前仰后合。  
但她无论如何都忍不下去。  
径直走上乌玫莱塔家的台阶，她在最高一阶上转身。  
自己的高度足够俯视所有人，她在心里点头。她没有立刻开口，只是环视着那些人。萝拉被她留在了人群外延，她面上写满了担忧。周围有些面孔看着眼熟，有些则不。她记得住所有贵族的面孔名字家庭关系和爱好，公开的与私下的。但她从不觉得需要刻意去记住那些平民。她不是塞西莉亚，看不出一个农夫和另一个农夫之间的区别。她不是塞西莉亚，不会在街上向每一个路人微笑问好。  
看啊，就算那么做了有什么用呢？他们不还是成群结队涌到了你家门口，觉得被你背叛了？他们每个人之间有什么不同呢？都是一样的卑劣。  
也许，这就是你做出了那样的选择的原因吧。  
在心里，克里斯蒂娜计算着沉默的长短。这些人正因她突然的出现摸不着头脑。她衡量他们的同时，他们也在衡量这个衣着华贵的少女的威胁。她将寂静延长，以增强那些人的疑惑，同时显现自己的控制。  
她记得祖母的教诲。权力不过无中生有，然而只要你展现了力量，愚民便会承认它。  
当她觉得人们即将开始骚动时，她终于开口，音量不大，却足以让清冽的声音传入每一个人耳中。  
“我是克里斯蒂娜·奥哈拉·诺扎黎”然后在一个足够产生悬念又不足以令人分神的停顿后，她说出了自己名号的最后一节，“·法兰。”  
人群中有一阵被压制的骚动。克里斯蒂娜为这份效果感到满意，但未露声色。待声音平息后，她再度开口，心里再度咒骂自己的愚蠢，知道接下来的话绝不符合父母对自己的教导。但都这种时候了。面对山火，就算是诺扎黎的人也可以放下所谓的礼貌了吧。  
“看看你们自己。  
“身为人，你们就一点高尚的品质都没有吗？这样指责攻击一个曾经的英雄，你们有什么资格？他是罪人吗？教会说话了吗？他破坏了哪条律法？法庭一言未发。他是敌人？我们王室可从没这么说过。你们，区区草民，有什么资格对他这样的人做出审判？难道你们中有任何一个人比曾经的他、现在的他更加伟大？当他在第一次人魔战争中冲锋陷阵，你们中有些人都没出生！所以你们就能心安理得的忘记他的付出吗？那些曾和他踏上同一片战场的人，这就是你们对待将领的方式？  
“你们要恨、要骂、要杀，冲着塞西莉亚去啊！有本事你们就像我一样称呼她的名字啊！整天喊着‘魔王’‘魔王’，你们难道就那么怕她吗？！我说的没错，不是吗。你们怕她，怕得要死。可你们也恨她，因为她让你们感到了恐惧与耻辱。你们无法忍受这样的耻辱，无法忍受自己的卑贱被拆穿，所以才想要发泄，想要去抹黑一个不为所动的伟人。  
“战争结束了。别把战火带进这座城市。不甘心的话，就给我出去。城门就在那里。南方就是魔之森，魔族的居所。去挑战它们吧。以同样的音量，以同样的勇气去叫嚣吧。说不定塞西莉亚会听到呢。  
“你们做不到，是吧。  
“或者去一对一的挑战乌玫莱塔啊！若有人有心，我乐于亲自为你们主持一场比武审判。愿神之眼看清你们的正义，就由剑与神意裁决你们的主张！  
“……没有啊。  
“所以你们自己也承认，没了人多势众的掩护，自己什么都没有。你们的畏惧证实了你们主张的空虚。  
“我决不允许你们对他处以私刑。我决不允许法兰堕落到这种地步。现在，都给我退下。”  
有一个瞬间，克里斯蒂娜感受到了恐惧。如果这些人不愿遵从她的权威……如果他们将恶意转向了她……然而她没有表现出一丝一毫的动摇。以在礼仪课上做过千百遍的姿势，挺胸抬头，下颌微收，她理所当然的睥睨众生。苏那吉内老师说过，以这样的姿态，她才能真的高人一等。内在会体现于外表。而外在的仪态，经过千百次练习，也会成为一个人的内在。  
人们退下了。理所应当的，服从了她——一个贵族——的权威。  
克里斯蒂娜几乎因这份胜利昏厥。当萝拉穿过正消融般四散的人群来到她身边时，克里斯蒂娜几乎难以站立。是因为恐惧还是现在才再度感知到的炎热呢，她的身上附了一层黏腻的汗水。她听不清萝拉的声音，蝉声却于耳中轰鸣。在头痛欲裂的眩晕中，她仿佛看到了莉洁的身影。她孑然一身，立于街角的阴影中，神色茫然仿佛迷了路。她想叫住她，那个有着铁灰双眼的少女却被涌过的人流冲走了。  
也许那不过是被热浪扭曲的阴影，克里斯蒂娜的幻觉。  
她们身后的门悄然开启，褐色皮肤的魔族管家恭敬的将二人迎入室内。

坐在家里派来的马车中，克里斯蒂娜叹了口气。她几乎可以想象回家后父母的责难。只有这种时候他们才会来到她身边。而就连面对她，他们也绝不会放弃引以为傲的礼节。所以她不会被骂，更不可能被打。他们只会让她坐在长桌的另一端，以严肃到冷漠的语气与她交涉。  
她将窗帘拉开了一点，最后看了一眼那栋褐色的砖木小屋。

那是她曾经的朋友曾经的家。  
那里住着曾被尊为勇者的男人。  
那个形容憔悴的战士笨拙的向自己表示谢意的样子，令克里斯蒂娜感到揪心。  
房中原本还有两个人，却在迎克里斯蒂娜进来后一同告退了。一个是名叫吉普的管家，另一个是克里斯蒂娜曾在魔法教室见过的，名为卡莲的少女。他们兴许是奉塞西莉亚的命令来保护乌玫莱塔的。不过看他们失落的神情，他们本来的任务也许是来请乌玫莱塔去魔界，而勇者大人毫无疑问拒绝了。  
“这里还有什么值得您留恋呢？”临行前，克里斯蒂娜不禁问道。  
男人苦笑：“什么……都没有了。”  
即使这样说着，男人的眼中仍有深沉而痛苦的温柔。他环视着这栋小小的房屋，仿佛这里有一切他深爱又失去了的事物。

克里斯蒂娜垂眸。  
她知道，她和那个男人是一样的。他们都活在早已远去的过去，沉醉于梦中夕阳的温柔色彩。  
但他们也都怀着决不可妥协的原则。  
正如勇者最后的呓语。  
“即使如此……我也是一个人类。”  
不论如何，我都是一个贵族。


	17. 月影为日光倾心

才下过一场雷雨，乌云还未散去，晦暗的光线不足以照亮法兰东南的小巷。黑街一如既往的笼罩于黑暗之中。然而夜幕还未降临，昼伏的狼群还在安睡，街上颇为空荡。  
两个娇小的人形不慌不忙的走过污水横流的街道。黑色的斗篷遮掩了她们的面容与衣饰，黄金的光辉却随着其中一人的动作从斗篷的缝隙中溢出。那是出没于这种街道的人绝对无法拒绝的色彩。身着令人觊觎、令人目眩、令人恋慕之色的少女，从容优雅的前行着。高跟的靴子踏进污水中，她也不像大部分女孩一样矫情的惊叫。另一个女子跟在她身后，半是谦卑，半是守护。  
阴影中，污水的内容并不好判别。那也许不过是雨水与泥泞，却也有可能是昨夜不走运之人流的血，或别的什么。  
少女们毫不在意，径直走向黑街深处的赌场，熟客般推门而入。  
门后，惊讶的守门人似乎想要阻拦，却被第二个少女拉到一边。几句耳语后，他便恭敬至极的将两人引向了赌场地下的房间。那是只属于老板的密室，普通赌客不知道其存在的宝库。  
在一般会客的办公室中，向书架最上层端坐的猫型存钱罐中投入一枚金币，挂毯后的墙便会打开。走下其后幽暗的木阶，打开底端沉重却结实的硬木门，再将钥匙插入铁栏门的锁孔，在铸铁的第三重门上敲出暗号，赌场老板便会亲自打开房门。  
那位名为多利塔的男人猫一般笑着，欢迎他的贵宾，身后潮水般的金光几乎要将他吞没。  
守门人躬身告退，带上了三重门。铸铁门闭合时，传来了四重上锁的金属声。  
来客已经脱去了斗篷。堆满珍宝的房间中仅有两把椅子。身着金色华服的少女自主的坐在了其中一把上面，她的侍女则恭敬的立在她斜后。  
多利塔满面笑容的向少女鞠躬：“您今日光临，令小店蓬荜生辉。”  
少女环顾四周后，歪头轻笑，毫不推脱：“的确。”  
多利塔坐到她对面的椅子上，仿佛才注意到般惊讶的说：“今日，您没和托尔巴斯大人在一起呢。”  
少女挑眉：“她无需屈尊此处。……怎么，你觉得我只带一个侍女来此太过轻狂？”  
“不，怎么会，我只是赞叹您的勇气，居然手无寸铁，便来到这里……”  
“你应该比谁都清楚才对，现在这个世道，不只有铁能杀人。”少女打断了男人的奉承。她将打开的扇子掩于唇上，似是在遮掩她狡黠的笑容。多利塔可以清晰的看到她指上刻有诺扎黎家徽的黄金印戒，与于她骨扇上跳跃的冰蓝光芒。不知情的人定会以为那是蜡烛火光在蓝宝石上的舞蹈，他却知道那并非反射。镶嵌于白骨上的，是会令蓝宝石黯然失色的魔法石。少女手中的精巧扇子，相较于饰物，称之为武器会更合适。  
是啊，这间屋中的人，比任何人都清楚的知道：他们的世界中，杀人的并非黑铁，而是黄金与幽蓝的光辉之物。  
“那么，诺札黎家的千金，法兰的准王子妃，私自前来黑街究竟是……？”赌徒略微倾身，直视克里斯蒂娜的眼中没有敬畏没有敌意，只有浓厚的兴趣。  
这样的眼神相较于威胁，给克里斯蒂娜的更多是安慰。唯利是图的人成不了朋友，却可以成为合作伙伴。她从小便是被如此教育的。而因能彼此满足而产生的合作关系比需要以情感维持以时间滋养的友谊简单纯粹得多。 在宫廷中，大部分人之间也是这样的关系，只是优雅的贵族喜欢用友谊来粉饰利益。多利塔这样的直白，倒也算是爽快。她突然有点喜欢这个人。  
克里斯蒂娜来了兴致，将合起的象牙扇在手中一拍，反问道：“你不是赌徒吗？告诉我，法兰的未来是怎样的？”  
她来到这里，自不是为了这满室黄金。这间房中的一切，都没有眼前人所持有的情报有用。或者说，没有眼前人收集情报的能力有用。她自己能游走于贵族之中，在举杯交盏间拾走他们的秘密。萝拉则是她在她去不到的地方的眼目。她甜美温顺，惹人喜爱，正因如此可以骗取任何人的信赖。而这个看似天真的少女背后，已织起了巨大的网。从不同的人那里，从知晓与不知晓自己在为何人效力的人那里，流言蜚语混杂着被遗忘的真实震撼着蛛丝，全部成为了克里斯蒂娜的知识。可即使如此也不够，身处法兰正面的她们，够不到暗面的深处。但萝拉找到了这个人。他坐拥赌场与妓院。他的客人会为金钱与美色，将一切秘密双手献上。  
她需要他的力量。她也想知道这个通晓夜之私语的人，会对法兰做出怎样的判决。然后，如果他的答案与她不同，她便会改变他的想法。  
多利塔苦笑：“我是赌徒，不是占卜师。”  
克里斯蒂娜笑意不减：“那告诉我，你会赌什么？法兰的未来属于谁？”  
收敛了笑容，多利塔沉默半晌，才以堪称柔和的声音道：“……肯定，不是贵族呢。”  
“你确定？”  
“商人的时代开始了。现在的贵族各自为营，王室衰微。当王子从魔界归来，没有人心没有人脉的他也无法力挽狂澜。我赌商人会赢。”  
“你的估测中，少了一个很重要的因素。”  
“哦？”多利塔饶有兴趣的挑眉，“愿闻其详。”  
“我。”有铂金卷发与银灰眼瞳的少女端坐于红木的扶手椅上，珍珠的耳坠宝石的项圈将她装点，身周的金银反射着她的美貌。她雍容、华贵、不可一世，却又娇媚、美艳、玲珑剔透。“我可是克里斯蒂娜·奥哈拉·诺札黎，未来的克里斯蒂娜·法兰。贵族可不是那些大腹便便的白胡子老古董。只有像我一样的人才能被称为贵族。我们活着，我们将会继续活下去，我们才是法兰的主宰。因为我们是高贵的。因为我们为此而生。我会力挽狂澜。”  
“真是美好的自信啊，”男人叹到，眼中有真诚的赞美与惋惜，“然而，贵族的时代正在过去。时代的潮流告诉我们，权力正在分散，而且会越来越分散。权力最后会落入所有人手中，到了那时，您们这样高贵的精英会举步维艰。 没人喜欢比自己聪明的人。人类是卑贱的狼群，您们这样的狮子是很讨厌的。  
“您知道吗，我认识现在的魔王塞西莉亚·莫莱赫尔，不过，当时她还是乌玫莱塔的女儿。”  
听到塞西莉亚的名字，克里斯蒂娜的面色变了些，同时握紧了手中的扇子，动作虽然细微，却没有逃过多利塔的眼睛。有流言道，在算不上久远的曾经，现在的魔王、王子妃与将军，曾是亲密的友人。少女眼中，被强压下的痛苦验证了这个流言。然而多利塔没有深究，面不改色的继续道：“她来我的赌场打过工。现在想来，这可真是不真实。如果当时有人和我赌她会是魔王的女儿，我一定会输得倾家荡产。但当时我确实知道，她是会成大事的人。我和一个朋友打赌，他说她会成为贵族，我说她绝对不会加入你们的行列。于是他的妓院成了我的财产。我这么赌，是因为我知道，她那么优秀骄傲的人，不会选择现在的贵族阶级。我也是如此希望的。我不希望看到她那么耀眼的存在被人类埋葬。不过……她会成为魔王这种事，我也不知该作何感想呢。”  
“你感到欣慰，不是吗？就像你所说的一样，她的光芒没有因人类熄灭。”克里斯蒂娜没有允许多利塔开口，她挥手继续道，“你并不以人类的一员自居。你称我们为‘人类’，称魔族为‘魔族’，仿佛你是一座孤岛，与我们都无瓜葛。这样的你，却会关心一个曾在你手下工作的少女的命运。”克里斯蒂娜移开了对着多利塔的视线，似乎接下来的话需要她下定决心才能出口。她石膏像般的侧颜在光影下，带着几分哀伤，又带着几分向往。  
“你在她身上看到的光华，你为之挂心的光华，正是她那贵族的灵魂啊。”  
这个男人追求的满足，并非自己最初以为的，简单的金钱。所以他才是赌徒，而非商人。被所有人视为性命的金钱如潮水般从他手中流过，又再度涨起，冲刷他的指尖。令他醉心的，并非黄金本身，而是他自己那份能够任其散尽却浅笑不变的清高。  
明明身处最污秽的角落，他却也想成为这一方天地的贵族。  
因为向往，因为得不到，所以欣赏，所以仰望。和狼群不同，毫无妒恨的他，就算并非真正的贵族，却也在某种意味上，是高贵的。  
克里斯蒂娜再度展露笑颜，她眼中有必胜的信念。她的声音清脆，话语绝对：“你会协助我。我会是胜者，而你会站在胜者之侧。你会将流浪于暗夜的传说讲述给我，你会将潜伏于阴影的敌人暴露给我，你会将沉睡于污泥中的智慧教给我。你会为贵族的存续付出金钱与时间，因为这是你的义务。我的义务，则是让光辉存续。但我也向你保证，有光便有影，而你的暗影将如我的光芒般不变。”  
多利塔惊讶于克里斯蒂娜的言语之大胆，却也为她的锋芒感动。在此之前，只有一个人曾说过，他贬低现在的贵族，只是因为他仰慕真正的贵族。那人是与他相识十余年的友人。克里斯蒂娜，却不过一次对话，便看穿了他的真心。  
也许这就是真正的贵族，因为他们出生即是为了引领，他们能够轻易找到愿意追随的人。黑街的赌徒微笑，为自己的不理智叹息，却又为这不曾料到的冒险有些激动：“也好。我十分讨厌某位不懂得赌博艺术的商人。能与您联手也是幸事。早在您到来之前，关于您的故事便流传到了这里——正在积攒势力的公主殿下，娇贵却锐利，不掩锋芒却未尝一败。我会给予您我的知识。不过，请回答我：在从未结束的这场战争中，您站在哪里？王室一方？还是说，您打算自己……”  
“这种事情，怎么能随意告诉别人呢，”克里斯蒂娜用扇子掩唇轻笑，“你也是赌徒，自然知道底牌不能轻易暴露。而正是因为不确定，才有赌的必要啊。”  
“那，如果我有这个荣幸，我想最后问您一个问题。”  
“我准了。”  
“克里斯蒂娜殿下，您做这一切，是出于爱吗？”  
克里斯蒂娜挑眉，语气有些冷淡：“真不像是，你这样的人会问出的问题呢。”  
多里塔面上是一贯的圆滑笑容：“好奇而已，毕竟和葛雷朱那样的人是朋友嘛。”  
“哼？”克里斯蒂娜思索般玩弄着手中的扇子，仿佛漫不经心般说，“大概吧。”  
多里塔笑意更深，眼中却带了长辈才会有的伤感：“您爱的，是一个人吗？还是一个梦？又或者，是一个时代呢？”

华贵的少女志得意满的离开了黑街。从斗篷下流泻出的光芒如穿透云层的烈阳。  
她从多利塔那里得到了自己需要的情报，更得到了他的帮助。手握流言之人也能够操控流言的流向。暴民没能击垮乌玫莱塔，愤怒的矛头定会再度聚拢。克里斯蒂娜知道，曾与塞西莉亚无比亲密的莉洁会有危险。当然，这样下去，同样曾是塞西莉亚友人的自己也可能被牵连。但不论如何，她都不想让莉洁卷进这种事。任何人都可以，但决不能是她。这座城中，没有任何人有资格伤害她。  
你是高洁的、美丽的，你是我理想与幻梦中的骑士。  
你沐浴鲜血与泪雨，守护了我的国家。现在你回归了我的法兰，我自护你周全。否则，我还怎么配得上诺札黎这个姓氏？

多年以前，因为某个贵族小姐的任性，四位少女曾结伴去黑街探险。那时，勇者的女儿和骑士的女儿保护了另外二人。  
多年以后，克里斯蒂娜回到了那曾令她惧怕的污秽之地。

诺扎黎的人，恩仇必报。你做过的一切，我都不会遗忘。


	18. 笼鸟歌颂春花秋华

克里斯蒂娜的金丝雀死了。  
那是她十岁时的生日礼物。小时候她很喜欢，小鸟也总是在唱歌。然而后来奶奶嫌烦，就把笼子遮住了。没了光，小鸟便以为夜晚已经到来，随之噤了声。  
直到有一天，诺扎黎家的大小姐第一次将朋友请来了自家的避暑别墅。贵族的千金，骑士的女儿，勇者的养女，道具店的继承人。那时的她们吵架拌嘴，又在清风拂过后大笑和好。  
然后红裙子的女孩看到了窗边黑布下的笼子，以某种现在想来缓慢轻柔到虔诚的动作，揭开黑布，将鸟笼带到了室外。  
她给了笼鸟天光与新的歌谣。  
克里斯蒂娜永远不会承认，是塞西莉亚给予了她童年的美好。然而，初见时她自己说过的话，也从不是假的。即使到了现在，她也依旧对自己的朋友抱有同样的感情——  
“谢谢你这么亲切。”  
——即使当初的欣悦已结出苦果。  
是塞西莉亚给了她友谊，让她有机会和普通的孩子一样享受童年。也正是因为她，克里斯蒂娜才有机会与玛丽和莉洁成为朋友。  
然后，那些年她开始变得贪婪。看到了天，小鸟便开始吵着要让天光变换。她也得到了她所渴望的。她看到了绚丽的黎明，温柔的午后，美好的虹光，与宣告夜幕降临的落日。  
真夜到来了。她看到了世界的美好，学会了可以在月下低吟的歌。这便也足够了。  
她并不是在莉洁与塞西莉亚离去后回到了笼中。她从未离开，也没有离开的理由。笼鸟无需担忧捕食者的恐怖或下一餐在何方。她的笼子光彩照人，也有足够的空间让她展翅。  
现在，金丝雀寿数已尽。她的生命短暂，这也是自然。  
而那个曾将之遮蔽的妇人，也老了。

克里斯蒂娜从来没有喜欢过那位老人。她是克里斯蒂娜最为恐惧的一切。  
曾经，那是难以企及的贵族的标准。现在，是高贵之物也难以逃脱的……衰败与死亡。  
不过十几年而已，一个雷厉风行的贵妇便成了卧床的老妪。仪态完美的大理石雕像被岁月风化，然后骤然坍塌。昔日繁华残破的影子深陷于柔软的床铺中，逐渐被丝绸与棉被掩埋。  
即使如此……她也必须直视她。克里斯蒂娜端庄的坐在祖母床边的椅子上，面上是衡量好的适度关切，少一分便显冷漠，多一分则是造作或病危的预言。老人不一定会留意她的神情，但在这个人面前克里斯蒂娜绝不愿放下防备，给对方留下批判自己的把柄。  
她并非出于己愿来此。纵使无法坐起，诺扎黎夫人依旧有着旧日的权威。不知从何处得知克里斯蒂娜准备去拜访王妃，老人召唤了自己的孙女。  
她开口，带动了面上丝绸般柔软无力的肌肤。她苍老的声音轻柔虚浮。  
“你为何要拜访她？”  
“我寻求盟友。王妃殿下不属于现在已存的任何派系，背后也没有仰仗于她的外戚。她和身为王室与诺扎黎纽带的我之间没有利益冲突。”克里斯蒂娜说完后才觉自己语速过快，心跳亦然。她并不知道老人召唤她的用意，这令她不安。拜访王妃不过是她计划的各种行程中再普通不过的一节。她希望争取到王妃的帮助，毕竟资源越多越好，然而王妃的力量并不是不可或缺的。法兰的王妃本就没什么特殊的力量。她不知老人的召唤是别有深意还是兴之所至。根据她对祖母的了解，绝不会是后者，然而都这么多年了，她的了解是否还适用，她心中已有怀疑。  
老人胸口明显的起伏了一下，似是在笑。“的确。然而，她和现今宫中任何值得一提的人之间都没有利益冲突。她始终保持中立，你又为何值得她改变？”  
“她不一定会因我改变。然而有多少年不曾有人向她寻求联盟了？那份中立有多少是她有意保持，又有多少不过是随波逐流？我也希望，同为立于王子身侧的的女性，王妃殿下会理解我们共通的利益……”  
“王子！你真觉得一个母亲会想与夺走她儿子的女人亲近？这么多年了，我难道曾因儿子的利益而与你的母亲言和？我和她眼中的，你父亲的利益何曾相同过？呵……呵呵……”老妇漏风的笑声令克里斯蒂娜如芒在背，在克里斯蒂娜能够作出答复前，她便再度开口，似乎因说话太多，渐低的声音越发嘶哑，“不要小看那个女人……你认为她随波逐流，从未参与宫中争斗。可那是你们太年轻。是啊，她几乎没做过什么。王妃只露出过一次獠牙。那一次，法兰失去了两位王子，她的儿子变成了未来的国王。……不要因为你还年轻就轻视比你见过更多日落的人。春花可以取悦的人，寒冬能够毁灭。”  
……终归是老生常谈。克里斯蒂娜在心中叹息。然后她抬眼，朗声答道：“然而冬雪终会消融，春花也有其毒性。”  
老太太沉默了一刻，终于长叹：“……你一向口齿伶俐。这样的锋芒，倒也能成为心计的伪装。”  
克里斯蒂娜等待着老人更多的训话，却没有等到。老人再次陷入了沉默。然后克里斯蒂娜听着房间中平缓浅薄的呼吸声，意识到她是睡着了。克里斯蒂娜恭敬的提起裙摆屈膝行礼，然后退出了房间。她身后，侍立在门口的女仆向她离开的方向行了一礼，然后进房间去照顾老太太了。  
克里斯蒂娜没有再回头。

克里斯蒂娜款步走过她无比熟悉的条条长廊。王宫的仆人与侍卫会在走过时向准王子妃躬身行礼。她与其他贵族相遇时，双方都会露出无上真诚的微笑，点头致意。  
表面上一切如常，克里斯蒂娜腹中却仿佛有一块正在融化的冰。虽然她不想承认，但前日与祖母的对话给了她一种莫名的恐惧。她不准备改变计划。她现在正走在通往王妃的会客厅的路上。然而她忘不掉祖母的警示，而老人的言语让她忆起了曾被她斥为无稽之谈的传说：

从未被废黜的王后，至今仍眼神空无的在王城深处游荡。她曾享尽一个女人能得到的一切荣光。她曾拥有爱情。她曾拥有孩子。她的孩子曾是一个王国的继承者。  
现在她什么都没有了。  
现在这一切都属于紫眸的美丽王妃。  
深宫中有人私语，王后的孩子们并非死于意外。她的孩子有精神上的疾病，所以她发疯也是自然的结果。  
黑街中有人微笑：“这不过是我从朋友那里听来的故事。您尽可把它当做无聊的流言，也可以随意信赖。”  
他说二王子曾与王妃相遇。青年见过那个妄图夺走自己母亲地位的女人。那时的她仍是少女的年纪，甚至没有王子年长。她没有尖牙利爪，只有玫瑰般的唇瓣与玉指纤纤。她紫水晶的眸子里绽放着整个世界。

克里斯蒂娜正站在那位王妃的房门外。被染成雪白的木门上黄金的玫瑰藤四散蜿蜒，不败却也因此少了两分娇艳。毕竟是人造的花朵，没有过去也没有未来。克里斯蒂娜银灰的眼追随着藤蔓的形状。她想起了被囚于蔷薇堡中的公主，又想起了金笼中的鸟雀。  
门侧的侍从知道克里斯蒂娜的预订来访，沉默的行礼，躬身打开了门。  
缓步走入被金玫瑰缠绕的白色房间，克里斯蒂娜提起裙裾，向窗边的女人垂首行礼：“王妃殿下，能得到您的接见，我不胜惶恐。”  
房门在她们身后悄然闭合，被截断的蔷薇又连贯了起来。  
王妃身着和她长发同色的金铜长裙，有些厚重的织料垂坠着，将日光困在皱褶间。王妃的发与裙都有着金属的光泽，却又让克里斯蒂娜想到了秋叶的颜色。这么一想，收获祭马上就要开始了。克里斯蒂娜连续参加过八年的舞蹈比赛，她拿了八年冠军的比赛，对她已失去意义。那不过是成为公主必要的修行，当王子向她邀舞后便不再被需要的过去的成绩。  
每年克里斯蒂娜都曾于以王妃为首的评审团前起舞。而现在，她又一次站在了王妃身前。  
女人背光的面貌有些模糊不清。她轻轻偏头，美好的姿态有与她年龄不符的天真稚嫩，像是天鹅在炫耀自己脆弱的颈。  
“都是一家人，又何必如此见外呢？这里没有外人。普通点说话就好，克里斯蒂娜，”王妃走向房间中央的沙发，轻巧的翘着腿坐了下来，她望向有些愕然的克里斯蒂娜，在日光中骤然明晰的面容一时竟有些不真实。她的红唇弯成了甜美的弧度：“你也坐吧。”  
“是……王妃殿下。”  
贵为王妃的女人嘟嘴，抱怨道：“都说了不用见外了。就当是我的请求，纵容我一下吧。每天都面对各种各样的礼节客套，很累的啊——”说着，她狡黠的眨了下眼，“克里斯蒂娜应该最能理解我吧。”  
克里斯蒂娜无言点头。被王妃如此“请求”，于情于理她都断不能拒绝。她最引以为豪的礼貌成了作茧自缚。而没有了礼仪的面具，克里斯蒂娜发现自己什么都说不出口。  
她还未起舞，王妃便将音乐停下了。她就那样天真狡黠的笑着，将全部的主导权收入了手中。  
克里斯蒂娜精心准备的百般试探与数套说辞，终是未能出口便被王妃挡下了。她们坐在柔软的沙发上，品着侍者端上来的上等花茶。王妃似乎因能和她谈天高兴得眉飞色舞，克里斯蒂娜却只觉那茶越喝越渴。她们的对话逐渐转化成了王妃的独白。她滔滔不绝，孩童般坦诚。  
“今年流行的夏装是最近几年中最丑的，但还是比不过七年前雷隆先生设计的……  
“汉密尔顿家前阵子太过张扬，结果被人恶作剧了，舞会被搅得一团糟……  
“昨天洛森的副执政官送来了庆祝收获祭的礼物，那个无聊至极的人居然要在王宫里呆到祭典结束……  
“听说繁华街上有个灵验的占卜师，我一直想见见她！但凯伊很嫌弃占卜，所以总是没机会……陛下那么信任她，我也不好插嘴……她前阵子心情尤其不好，赶走了好多在宫内工作的法师……  
“陛下最近身体不太好……真是担心……”  
然后王妃停下了。执起茶又喝了一口，她的目光越过杯子，审视着克里斯蒂娜的脸。她似乎没有恶意，克里斯蒂娜却被她看得坐立不安。然后王妃有些困扰般做了个怪相。  
“你……似乎有点怕我呢。诺扎黎的人是不是警告了你什么？还是有嘴碎的人说了我的坏话？别一副戒备的样子嘛。我不在意的。只是……他们不懂我的事，也不懂你的目的。”王妃放下翘着的腿，仰头靠在了沙发上，阖目微笑，“你其实对宫中的争斗没有兴趣，不是吗？你和他们不同。权力本身不能让你满足。权力只是达成目的的手段。大部分人都忘了这一点。你想要力量，是想守护你的世界，理想的、贵族的世界。因此你真正的敌人从不在贵族之中。你的敌人是奥滋华尔特和与他勾结的商人，以及所有渴望以暴力颠覆过去的人们。  
“别那么看着我啦。我好歹是王妃，就算足不出户也还是能听到点儿闲言碎语的。剩下的……只是直觉，直觉。我全是猜的，然后就是看你的表情了。  
“我……很喜欢你，克里斯蒂娜。你很坚强，很厉害。我想帮你。因为你就像我的丈夫和孩子一样，坚守着闪着光辉的美好理想，真心相信自己能将之实现。  
“我从来没有过那样的理想。有时候我会羡慕你们，有时候……我会为你们难过。我不在意权力的胜负，也不在意政治或战争。只要相爱之人能在一起，我就相信那是个好的世界。然而那样的世界从来都不存在，所以我也无所谓……”然后王妃睁眼，转头看向克里斯蒂娜。看见她还未来得及掩饰的惊诧，王妃忍俊不禁，“你一定不相信吧。你是不是在想：‘她在玩儿什么把戏？’也难怪。谁听我说了这种事大概都会是这种反应。但我是认真的哦。”  
克里斯蒂娜艰难的开口，虽然方才一直在喝茶，她的喉咙却干得像是她从出生便未曾发过声：“王妃殿下，您究竟……想要什么？”  
王妃微笑，她的笑容却有些苦涩：“也是。所有人都有愿望，或伟大或渺小。我也一样。我会尽可能帮你，而我的条件很简单。”她的目光转向了窗外，面南的大窗外是法兰层叠的房屋，再远可以看到城外的林地与原野，然后在更远的地平线后……  
“我的儿子必将坐上那把繁华又寒冷的王座。到时候，请你陪在他身边，绝不要离开。他被作为继承人养大，被重重深宫守护，被与现实隔离得太久，以至于他不但不渴求权力，甚至无法本能的理解他人对权力的追求。他会忘记很多东西。他看不到很多东西。身为王子，那无所谓。但身为国王……他需要你，”然后王妃的声音突然轻了很多，仿佛她只是在自言自语，“那一天不远了。”  
但克里斯蒂娜听到了那句话，也为其含义心惊。她犹豫着不知是否该发问，王妃却没有给她机会。她的声音依旧很轻，仿佛望着笼外的远方她已忘记了少女的存在。  
“是我害了他。”  
她如此开始。

曾有一个少女，在十六岁的时候嫁给了国王。十七岁时她生下了一位王子。二十一岁时一个青年爱上了她。  
那个青年是一个王子。本国的王子。他被冷落的母亲在少女生下孩子后郁郁寡欢，他却爱上了那个少女。他最终向少女表白了爱意。面对他的求爱，少女却说：  
“我的愿望，是看着我的孩子登上王位。”  
青年躬身离去。  
后来，大王子在决斗中被他的弟弟杀死了。  
王室竭尽全力将这一丑闻压了下去。称两位王子因故去世。失去了孩子的王后发了疯，被囚禁在王宫深处。少女的孩子，则成为了王国的继承人。   
然而国王从此便对那个孩子百般保护，将之囚于笼中。他已年迈，再不会有子嗣。畏惧失去最后一个孩子。他夺走了他的自由。  
少女看着自己的孩子在玫瑰缠绕的宫中找不到迷宫的出口，仿佛看到了自己。  
而他一天天长大，她却又仿佛看到了另一个王子。

“就连我这个当母亲的，都没能看到他。真不知道……是谁更可悲。”王妃纤长的手指转着左手的一枚戒指，其上的紫水晶是她眼睛的颜色。  
克里斯蒂娜明白这个故事的含义。王妃的故事补全了流言蜚语勾勒出的过去，也应正了她祖母的警告。而她是在示弱。她将自己的过去暴露给了克里斯蒂娜，便给了她攻击她的把柄。那已是几十年前的事，然而知晓真相的某些人定还活着。  
王妃将那枚戒指退了下来。她把戒指转了几圈，对着光细细观察了一番，然后突然把它扔给了克里斯蒂娜。见克里斯蒂娜伸手去接时慌乱的样子，她轻笑出声。  
“一个本应死去的人……还活着。去洛森找他，将戒指还给他。他会最后一次实现我的愿望。什么都可以，将戒指给他，他便会遵循你的旨意，不顾生死。”  
“您拥有力量。”克里斯蒂娜陈述到，王妃也没有否认，“既然如此，您为何不愿参与这场战争？当他们在战场上与魔族交战，守护人类的国度，在墙内守护他们熟知的法兰难道不是贵族的义务吗？”  
王妃抬眼看向克里斯蒂娜，紫眸中有几分探寻，几分怜爱。她微微摇头，铜色的卷发因她的动作轻轻摇动。  
“这从来都不是我的故事。我也从未希求过主角的地位。但你不同，不是吗，克里斯蒂娜？”

攥着那枚戒指，克里斯蒂娜走出了为玫瑰缠绕的白色房间。她身后，美艳华贵的王妃仍端坐于沙发上，长裙如落叶堆积在她脚边。  
“这是我能给你的，最宝贵的力量。”  
她的声音仍回荡耳边。不再甜蜜，不再娇美，王妃的声音如死潭般平静。  
她们都知道这份礼物的贵重，也都知道克里斯蒂娜的敌人的胜利意味着什么。说是不在意，王妃却明确的希望克里斯蒂娜成功。  
而这是贵族能够给她的最终武器。  
贵族都是个体。贵族时代、骑士时代的一切，都是个体。每一个个体都有着改变事态，影响他人的力量。  
然而有人预言，这个时代即将结束。力量将分散。所有人都将拥有力量。届时所有人都将无能为力。  
想到这里，克里斯蒂娜攥紧了拳。戒指仿佛要划伤掌心，她却全不在意。  
没错。这是我的故事。我决不允许它走向堕落。

手握幻梦与承诺，少女走向深秋。


	19. 魔女梦中有冰蓝的太阳

曾经，有一个魔女。  
小时候，她跟着年迈的占卜师四处流浪，靠人们随意抛下的硬币为生。  
后来，在一座有着笔直城墙与高耸入云的瞭望塔的美丽城市中，老占卜师死去了。魔女看着曾保护自己，曾为自己将蓬乱的头发梳成发辫的老占卜师的尸体，流不出泪。她沉默的站在那里，任人潮从身畔流过，从清晨到傍晚，从深夜到黎明。  
直到一个不会笑的妖怪发现了她。  
妖怪住在森林深处的大房子里。被妖怪带走的魔女第一次洗干净了身上的污秽，穿上了丝绸的裙子。妖怪教给了她很多东西，事物的名字，人类的历史，社会的礼仪。最重要的是，妖怪教给了她魔法。从那一天起，她成为了魔女。  
魔女一天天长大，不会笑的妖怪也不会变老。妖怪告诉魔女，她们有很重要的使命。魔女点头，只想学会更厉害的魔法。她已逐渐意识到自己和妖怪的差距。妖怪呼吸间完成的魔法，她竭尽全力也学不到分毫。魔女流不出泪，妖怪也不会对她微笑。  
后来，有着笔直城墙的美丽城市与其他王国开战了。遵从妖怪的命令，魔女回到了那座城市。身着丝绸的长袍，缀满神秘的花纹，美丽的魔女在人们的簇拥下进入了王宫。她伸出左手，地上便百花盛放；她摊开右手，天上便云开雾散。她肃穆的面孔闪烁着柔和的光。人们为神迹欢呼雀跃，高呼魔女为老师，渴求她的智慧。人们追求魔法，宛如飞蛾追求火光。他们在卷轴上写下自以为是真理的诗句，他们在宝石上刻下咒文。缺乏才能者累得满身大汗也想从深夜的黑暗中召唤出灯火，有才能者洒下鲜血妄图治愈死亡的伤痕。魔女俯视着他们，陪伴着他们。  
她的任务，是背叛尊她为师的城市，在战争中为敌军打开城门，在混乱中将他们的研究付之一炬。  
站在高高的城墙上，魔女等待着敌军的到来，任相信她的人们唏嘘瑟缩，从清晨到傍晚，从深夜到黎明。  
然后，然后，当有着冰蓝眼眸的年轻将领带军走来，魔女爱上了他身后的朝阳。

夏洛璐从梦中惊醒。  
他不知道现在是什么时候，但房间极为昏暗。这比他平日醒来的时间要早不少。他方才似乎梦到了令他有些在意的东西，梦的细节却已如沙般从他指缝中流走了。  
他也没有时间细想。房间中有古怪的声音。他兴许就是被那奇异的嗡鸣唤醒了。声音来自门的方向。战场赋予他的警觉令他下意识的摸向了床边的剑。他的眼睛还未适应黑暗，他看不清门口是否真的有什么。但他不想冒险。  
他的手找到了剑柄。他极其缓慢的将之拉到了自己身边，小心翼翼的保持着睡眠的姿势，不想让那发出鸣响的东西意识到自己已发现了它。他已经能看到一个轮廓了。那也许是自己的想象力在作怪。深夜的暗影总会给人不祥的联想。然而那古怪而满是菱角的人形太过真切，还在缓缓靠近。  
夏洛璐向天父祈祷自己剧烈的心跳不会暴露自己的恐惧，然后在人形即将进入他的攻击范围时一跃而起。  
那个东西立刻亮了起来，若不是夏洛璐刚好将被子扔在了它头上，他定会被蓝光晃盲。趁它还在摆脱织物，他眯眼拔出了剑。  
那是一个奇怪的机械。呈人形，不到一人的高度，有四条手臂，几何拼成的身躯以一个尖点在地上，却不知怎的保持着平衡，发着光与微妙的鸣响。  
夏洛璐将剑举在身前，等待着它的动作。他从未见过这种东西，但那光芒与魔法石类似，大概是魔法驱动的装置。他不知道它的目的，但既然会半夜潜入那大概便不怀善意。他不知道它的战力有多强，是否还有增援。他更不知道宫中是否有更多……装置，是否所有人都是目标，巴洛亚和其他人是否会有危险。  
当装置突然弹起时，夏洛璐早有准备，以剑格挡了它的手臂。锐利的棱擦过剑身引燃了冰蓝的火焰。在夏洛璐反应过来之前他剑柄上镶的魔法石却也发出了亮光，那火仿佛被亮光引导着，流入宝石消失了。  
装置没有给夏洛璐探究的空闲，再度袭来。避过一击后夏洛璐反手劈向它，银剑击中了它倒圆锥的身体，却只是将之打向了一侧，未能留下伤痕。  
他的剑太软，砍中它与砍中一块石头无异。夏洛璐知道自己房中没有能伤害这种东西的武器，所以强行将之破坏是不可能的。  
将之推出窗外是一个选择。然而既然它可以在那样一个奇怪的尖端直立，那说不定悬浮也是可能的。更何况，万一坠落后它依然能活动，他便相当于将一个难以杀死的怪物扔入了城中。  
被砍中的装置倾斜着撞到了墙上，又随即直立起来。夏洛璐没听说过可以远距离进行如此精准操控的魔法。这大概是个自律的人偶，因此它身上一定有供魔的魔法石。只要将之破坏，或者分离，应该就能让它停止动作。  
夏洛璐开始就着它发出的光寻找它的弱点。  
人形的动作突兀而难以预料，却算不上灵敏或狡诈。几次攻守交换后夏洛璐便记住了它的行为模式。剑与它的身体触碰超过一秒就会被引燃，所幸剑上附了魔法，夏洛璐无需担心火焰。但它攻击的力度令他心惊。夏洛璐想尽力闪避，狭长的房间却限制了他的动作。  
就在他觉得自己已经开始疲惫时，他看到了装置手臂与身体连接处的空隙。正如腋下是人类的弱点，那似乎也是它的破绽。然而想穿过它四条锐利手臂将剑刺入其中绝非易事。  
他决心一赌。装置的手臂宛如菱形的刀片，那奇怪的形状让它有被卡住的可能。于是夏洛璐与它周旋着，退向了门与墙形成的夹角。如果他判断失误，没能至少让装置的两条手臂在那个瞬间失去行动力，他就会被撕得粉碎。  
父啊，请不要让我死在这样的黑暗之中。我还未能得到答案，我还不知敌人的面貌。请予我战胜这无心之物的力量。  
夏洛璐背靠墙角，用剑拨开装置两支手臂的同时左跨了一步。刃物破空之声刺入他耳中，随后是木头被坚硬之物刺穿的钝响。他将剑平着刺入它双臂之间的空隙，感觉到某种连线被割断了，随后剑尖刺入了硬物。  
装置的另两只手臂离夏洛璐的面孔与胸口只有几公分，却突然失了力度与光泽，只剩惯性引着它们砸下。夏洛璐侧身避开了它们，长呼一口气。他这才意识到单薄的睡衣已被汗水浸透。装置停下后光也灭了，他的视野再度被黑暗充满。他耳中也仅剩脉搏跳动的声音，令他有些头晕。  
他小心的抽出剑，警戒着装置的动作。确认它已经停摆，他才缓缓将它推向一侧。失去了魔力的人偶不再有原先的平衡性，立刻倒向了地面，卡在门中的双臂也被扯松，随之落在地上，发出一声重响。  
他疲倦的走向窗口，想要将窗帘拉开透出些光亮，却突然听到有人冲进了门。他还没来得及举剑，便被拥入了一个怀抱。  
他听到了那个人沉重的呼吸与心跳。他闻到了汗水与松木的味道。  
“夏洛璐。”  
那人的声音有些颤抖，不知是因呼吸还未调匀还是别的缘故。他迟疑了一下，用没执剑的手环住了那人。轻抚着他宽阔的背脊，夏洛璐低语道：“我没事。”想了一下，他又轻笑：“这似乎……是你第一次好好叫我的名字呢，巴洛亚殿下。”  
魔族没有回答，夏洛璐却觉得那个拥抱放松了些，魔族的呼吸也逐渐平缓了。  
门外又传来了脚步声，有光随之显现。娇小的少女身着缀满蕾丝皱边的睡裙，手中的魔杖发着幽幽的光。明灭的光影中，夏洛璐又有了那种奇怪的感觉，仿佛她的面孔他十分熟悉，却又不知在何处见过。  
“呐……他还，拿着剑哦……”少女开口，平静的童声在深夜中有些失真，“让他坐下来……比较好？”  
巴洛亚随即放开了夏洛璐。看他的表情，他似乎对自己方才的行为感到了几分诧异。夏洛璐的嘴角忍不住勾起。为掩饰自己不合时宜的表情，他有些仓促的披上了一件外衣，然后走回床边将剑鞘拾了过来。他房中没什么坐的地方，他和巴洛亚便都靠在墙边。卡莲也小步小步的走了进来，然后拄着法杖蹲在了倒地的魔法装置旁。她用手指轻轻戳了它两下，然后便用魔法摆弄起了那个东西。  
“请问……”夏洛璐刚开口，一个声音便回答了他的疑惑。  
“总共有十四个装置，都已经停摆了。王宫的结界拦截了半数。你处理了这个。巴洛亚处理了正前往你房间的三个。我和卡莲处理了王宫其他处的四个。我和她已各自做过侦查。王宫内已经安全了。”  
一个身影走入了卡莲魔杖的光辉中。她身着轻薄的黑色长裙，手中却是一把沉重的长剑。她亚麻色的长发在光中摇曳。  
“我向你郑重道歉，王子殿下。在魔王宫中令你遭遇此等险境，是我的失职。”  
她终于出现了。这还是建国祭后，他们第一次再见。她的面容没有任何改变，冷峻的神态也与那日一致。  
但除此之外，他们的身份，他们的关系，都已没有任何相同之处了。夏洛璐开口，只觉口中干涸。  
“塞西莉亚……陛下。”  
装置边的女孩突然叫了塞西莉亚一声。她已经不知怎的把装置拆开了，各种奇怪的零件散了一地。塞西莉亚的嘴角似乎抽动了一下，她正想阻止卡莲继续，卡莲却指向了零件中间的什么。虽然夏洛璐完全没有头绪，但塞西莉亚短促的点了头。然后她重新望向了夏洛璐。  
“你的父亲，可能已经时日无多，”夏洛璐瞪大双眼，她却抬手制止了他还未出口的疑问，“这些装置为你而来。它们的设计针对的是不会魔法的人。它们更是一进来便都在找你。卡莲刚才的发现，则证实了我的猜测。它们是凯伊的手笔。她想要你死在魔王宫，好趁查尔斯国王在世再度发动战争。”  
夏洛璐还想再问，她却摇头不再给出回答。她让众人回去休息，说自己需要为凯伊再度袭击做好准备。而明日她会召见他。  
安排妥当后她正要离开，又似乎想起了什么。“无法安心的话，你可以去巴洛亚的房间。他的房间比这里大得多。要是再有敌袭，两个人也更易照应。”  
说完她便和卡莲一同离开了，留下巴洛亚和依然十分混乱的夏洛璐面面相觑。夏洛璐不知该说什么，塞西莉亚最后的话更是让他有些窘迫。她说的没错，可她的建议却怎么听都很别扭。  
然而当巴洛亚拉住他的手，他也没有拒绝。本以为会很难习惯他人的床，他却倒下便沉入了梦乡。

因为魔女的背叛，美丽的城市被征服了，她的人民，她的财富，她的智慧，全部都成为了那位将领的东西。魔女随他回到了他的王国，背叛了美丽的城市，背叛了不会笑的妖怪。  
她再度被尊为师长，将妖怪曾传授于她的魔法教给了王国的人类。  
将领一天天老去，流不出泪的魔女不会变老。她知道自己有很重要的使命。当妖怪在森林中以呼吸埋葬着魔法的秘密，她挣扎着想要带来奇迹。她憎恨妖怪的才能与不思进取，她对渴望进步的人类的挣扎感同身受。  
她站在将领身旁，想领他去往妖怪的密林，去将生长于岁月之上、吞噬了尸骨与未来的森林，付之一炬。  
她想再看一次那耀眼的朝阳。


	20. 世界之外还有其他世界

摇曳的火光下，羊皮纸上的线条仿佛在起伏。夏洛璐临摹着他从大臣古雷顿那里借来的地图。他的笔尖略微有些颤抖，仿佛被纸上已经成型的山峦与沼泽绊住了。这也许是因为昨夜凯伊的袭击，加上他又起得太早。或者是因为寒冷。已是冬日，他起来时忘了拿斗篷。  
他不清楚现在的时间。自从他来了魔界，他便对时间的流逝失去了清晰的概念。没有钟，又看不懂魔界没有太阳的紫色天空，他终是只学会了分辨白昼与夜晚。  
现在约是清晨。他起床时巴洛亚还没醒，但他已经画了至少两个小时地图，天色也逐渐亮起了。  
这是他临摹的地图中覆盖范围最广的一张。上至大陆最北端，下至魔界的尽头——按照地图上的说法，那是皮毛厚重的巨熊都无法穿透的永冬冰原。大陆东西都是海。不过这张地图上对西方之海的描绘比法兰更详尽。法兰对西海一直没那么有兴趣。那曾一度是洛森的领域，法兰城的出海口也是向着东北的。更何况至今都没有人在西方找到过陆地。冒险者不是无功而返，便是没了踪迹。  
虽然这张图也没有表明西方有陆地的存在，但上面注明了不少岛屿的位置与大小。很显然魔族曾在西方有过系统性的勘探。  
不过看来还是没找到什么。  
夏洛璐听到推门的声音，转头看到巴洛亚正有些无语的望着他。王子笑了一下，道了声早安，便蘸了蘸墨水继续描画西方的海岛。  
“你都画了多少了？”巴洛亚拉开夏洛璐边上的椅子，坐了下来。  
夏洛璐答非所问：“这是最后一张了。”  
巴洛亚意味不明的哼了一声，将堆在桌上的其他地图捡了起来。他比对着夏洛璐之前画的图和他现在手头的这一张，突然说道：“你的笔触变得潦草了。”  
夏洛璐笔尖一顿，一个小岛便被晕成了黑色。他不动声色的将笔尖抵在墨水瓶口，滤了点墨出去，然后开始画下一个岛。“也许是浮躁了，”他微笑道，“我的心还不够静。”  
巴洛亚没有追问。他将手中的图卷好，又放回了原位。看着夏洛璐专注的样子，他挑眉：“你画这些有什么用吗？”  
“也没什么特别的。就是想补全一些法兰缺少的部分。我从小就喜欢地图。见我没什么事，又对你们的图有兴趣，大臣阁下慷慨的给了我临摹用的纸笔。”  
“……我们的图上也没多少新鲜的东西吧。”  
“怎么会呢？人类对魔界的地理所知甚少，也未曾探索过西方的海洋。有了这些岛屿的位置，我们就有希望在西方航行得更远了，”夏洛璐画完最后一个岛，笔也刚好没了墨，他放下笔，等着纸上的墨水干涸，“有了这份知识，也许有一天我们便能找到太阳沉入海洋的地方，或胸怀落日的遥远王国。也许那里会有与我们所有的认知都截然不同的文化。也许那里会有不曾听闻语言的辽阔土地。”  
这时传来了敲门声。是王宫的主管多利艾道尔唤夏洛璐去见魔王。 

行过了礼，仰视着高居黑石王座上的塞西莉亚，夏洛璐觉得有些不真实。若昨夜她的出场还如同梦幻，那现在这个充满压迫力的女王便是因过于真实而令人恍惚了。  
巨大的王厅中只有他们二人。多利艾道尔领夏洛璐到门口后便退下了。  
这样的空阔与四周岩石的冷硬加重了冬日清晨的寒意。  
肃穆美丽的女王开口，她的声音响彻王厅。  
“在此前不曾见你，并非刻意的怠慢，只是我错误的以为我们会有更多时间。”这大概是她的道歉。她似乎有些疲倦。虽然几乎完美的掩饰了过去，同样曾师从苏那吉内的夏洛璐却还是看了出来。“我知道你有无数疑问，”她继续道，“请听我说完。我会尽力解答。”  
见夏洛璐点头，她沉静的开始了讲述。她庄严的言语回荡于黑石之间，宛若丧钟的审判。  
“人类与魔族无法和解。  
“由人类与魔族混血的我来说这句话，也许是讽刺的。你定会好奇我的身世，为何人类样貌的我，能够坐上魔王的位置……我是前魔王戴肯与人类勇者伊莎贝尔的女儿。在第一次人魔战争最后，伊莎贝尔受了几乎致命的伤，但同时也重伤了魔王。戴肯在她身上看到了人类的价值，便救了她，也停止了战争。  
“然而在种族的层面上，个体的好恶没有意义。他们的爱情所终止的战争于仅仅十八年后便再度爆发，而他们都成为了牺牲品。  
“你是渴望和平的。这一点我早已知晓。你也定会说人类是渴望和平的。发动战争的是少数人，剩下的平民与士兵都是受害者。我理解他们的痛苦。我也曾走在法兰的街上，听到老人与寡妇的哀泣。但没有他们的纵容，战争无法爆发。  
“我曾走在法兰的街上。我听到的不只有哀泣。我听到了人们的嗤笑与咒骂。你也许已经不记得那一天了。加兰德将军……是个奇怪的家伙。他总是嘲笑我，还会开奇怪的玩笑，但他也很照顾我。虽然他总是和巴洛亚吵架，但只要几杯酒下肚，第二天他就又会开怀大笑。他死了。这没什么。所有事物都会消亡。但他并非死在战场上，死在强者手下。他被人类俘获后，在市场中被百般羞辱，然后被处死了。那天你也在。我想阻止人类对他的谩骂，他们却只是将愤怒的矛头指向了我。你保护了我。对此我心怀感激。但你对加兰德的困境视而不见。于是我明白了：骑士道不是普世的；道德不是普世的。所有高尚的一切，当面对的是异族时便全都消失了。就连袒护异族的人也会被人类除名。而被人类除名了的我，对这一身份已无留恋。”  
夏洛璐并非不记得那日的事。但他从未料到，那日集市中的骚动会有如此深远的后果。  
“因为那一件事，你就放弃了人类吗？”  
塞西莉亚一直保持漠然的面孔有些扭曲。她眼中有着切实的愤怒：“因为那一件事，日复一日的在法兰上演着。我无法忍受那样的耻辱。”  
“……对不起。”那份耻辱是真实的。塞西莉亚的所言没有错误。而自己曾视为友人的少女的正确，只让他觉得那份现在也被刻在了他身上的耻辱更难摆脱。如此优秀的人因人之卑劣放弃了人类的身份，身为法兰的王子，人类的王子，他却除了一句迟了多年的对不起什么都说不出。恃强凌弱，对异族无条件的憎恨，对同族异己轻易的驱逐。那一切发生在他眼前，发生在他四周，他却盲目的无法理解友人背叛的理由。  
说到底，先背叛的是他们也说不定。是法兰背叛了少女的期待，将她推回了生父的故乡。  
“我并不想责难你，”塞西莉亚的语气又平静下来，她的怒意消失了，面上又恢复了最初那样略带疲倦的严肃，“那时你不曾接触过魔族，也迷信着教会的宣传。一与魔族接触你便改正了错误，将之看做了人的同等，这份气量实属罕见。  
“但能做到这一点的，和你同样高尚的人并不多。那些哀悼亡者的平民都迷信着教会漏洞百出的童话，称魔族为恶，坚信人与魔族战斗是无条件的正义，”她嘴角勾起一抹冷笑，说到教会，她声音中多了几分讥讽，“他们不会轻易改变，我也不期望他们改变。  
“如我所言，我不期望人类与魔族的和解。我只需要和平。  
“宗教给了人类对魔族的憎恨，但也给了人类恐惧。平日，人类温顺如羊群，在恐惧的围栏后享受着盛世的丰饶与和平。但他们并不是羊。人是伪装成羊的群狼，当围栏被破坏，便会露出獠牙。  
“你是理智的。你我都知道战争的惨烈。但战争能为人类带来的利益也是巨大的。所以自然而然，总会有人去破坏那围栏。  
“这场战争的确是为了魔法石。但把那先放在一旁。若不是因为人类内部的矛盾已经几乎无法调和，这场战争也不会发生。人民总是渴望简单的事物。与其在内部看到敌人，不如将剑指向远方的怪物。  
“告诉我，夏洛璐。你知道发动战争的罪魁祸首是谁吗？”  
“是奥滋华尔特和商人克莱尔吧。”  
“没错。我很高兴你也看到了他们的阴谋。那告诉我，你认为国王查尔斯知道吗？”  
这个问题令夏洛璐一愣。因为没有确凿的证据，他不曾与父王讨论过这件事。他犹豫的开口，心中却已有了不祥的预感：“父王……应该不知道吧。或者有了解，但没有证据……”  
塞西莉亚琥珀色的眼锐利得令人难耐，她看穿了夏洛璐的犹豫，叹息道：“你和莉洁一样，有令人悲哀的天真。你们试图相信某些事物，便会逃避近在眼前的真相。……不，那也许并非逃避。你们有着君子之心，便以君子之心度人，太过轻信。国王是知道的。他远比你想象得狡诈得多。我曾经亲自带着证据向他揭发大臣和克莱尔。他却只是摇着头说，时候未到。克莱尔最喜欢的一句话便是：‘贵族的时代结束了。接下来是商人的时代。’这不仅是他所相信的事物，更是一个预言。国王也看到了这一点。克莱尔掀起战争希望以此牟利，那份巨大的利益将被用在接下来他们商人与王权的斗争中。国王想要将计就计，利用商人掀起的战争，征取他们的财富，将新贵的财富消化掉，让革命的势头暂缓。必须承认，他很有胆识。战争是双刃剑，却的确十分锐利。如果他棋下得好，他将一举得到魔界的魔法石和这些商人之前积累的财富。在战争结束后，他还可以将聚集起来的民怨的矛头指向这些开始了战争的商人，彻底击垮这股势力。这就是掌权者的思路——一切为了维持自己的统治。  
“可惜他未能如愿。   
“不过我也不能指责你们，说魔族不应为人类的利益斗争付出鲜血与生命。我承认，人类会向魔族举兵、能向魔族举兵这一局面，在最初，是魔族处理失误导致的。  
“千年来，虽然教会重复着魔族即是邪恶这一传说，魔族从来都不是法兰真正的敌人。遥远森林中的魔族不过是一个神话。法兰当然是有敌人的。每个国家都渴望一个可以团结内部的外敌。法兰的敌人是洛桑。他们憎恨着彼此，只因他们如此相似。他们说着同样的语言，却有着不同的口音。他们听过同样的神话，却都相信自己才是当初的天选之城。洛桑不信法兰的福音，于是虽然他们是人类，却堕落成了异教徒。这样的敌人最好不过。实力相近，难以一举攻下，却能不断的去憎恨，去咒骂。  
“然而终于，在几十年前，法兰击败了洛桑，吞并了那座有着魔法筑成的美丽高墙的城市。”  
塞西莉亚停顿了一下，然后问夏洛璐：“明明洛桑与法兰实力相近，比法兰更早发展了魔法，打得还是守城战，为什么法兰却胜利了？”  
那一战，法兰终于消灭了古老的敌人。奇怪的是那段并不久远的历史却晦涩不清。官方的说法是法兰在神的庇佑下战胜了异教徒与他们的邪术，见证了他们强大实力的洛桑人民接受了法兰统治的神圣，主动投降了。夏洛璐不是愤世嫉俗的人，但他也知道这不可能。  
“坚不可摧的城市都是从内部开始崩坏的。法兰军能进入洛桑，定是因其内部有叛乱或接应法兰军的人。”  
塞西莉亚点头，表情有些暗淡：“那个人是凯伊。她本是由魔族养大的间谍。洛桑因为和我们有在海上相连的商路，一向与魔族交往更频繁。于是不知怎的，他们学会了使用魔法。一直监视着人类的魔族立刻意识到了威胁，想趁洛桑的魔法研究还只是雏形时借法兰的手将之摧毁，于是让凯伊进入了洛桑。她的任务有二。一是让洛桑战败，二是在战乱中毁掉洛桑所有的研究。结果你看到了。她背叛了洛桑又背叛了我们，反而将魔法的秘密尽数教给了法兰。而我们毁了法兰的敌人，也就成了法兰的敌人。我并不清楚她的动机。嫉妒，地位，荣耀，爱情，什么都有可能。但她对魔族的仇恨，与对魔法的狂热是绝对的。这从她试图刺杀你的举动便可以看出。知道偏好和平的你会被魔族影响，即使现在是最不适宜打仗的冬天，她也为了能抢在现任国王去世前开战铤而走险。她绝不会放弃魔法石，对和平也没有半分兴趣。当你回归法兰，她会是你必须除去的阻碍。  
“她不会是最后一个渴求魔法石的人类。从洛桑第一次学会魔法时，人类与魔族便注定纷争不断。你们会为魔法石的光辉吸引，而我们绝不会将土地让出。这不仅是单纯的骄傲的问题。保护魔界的只是魔法而已。我们远没有你们传说的那般强大。将魔法石给了人类，将更强大的魔法给了人类，魔界便会失去最后的保障。也许你认为贸易是解决之道，有了贸易人类便无需抢夺。然而人类是贪婪的。尝到了甜头，便会渴望更多。而到了那时，我们已失去了拒绝的力量。  
“绝对的互不侵扰已是过去的事了。围栏被破坏过，便不可能恢复原状。但我仍……没有毁灭法兰……”塞西莉亚露出了有些痛苦的神色，但那转瞬即逝，“人类中有好人。父亲，克里斯蒂娜，还有你……但有没有好人无关紧要。与群体相比，会被淹没的个体没有意义。父亲……垂暮的英雄因为我的背叛成了法兰唾弃的叛徒。要不是有克里斯蒂娜阻止，暴民本妄图对他处以私刑。可克里斯蒂娜虽然勇敢，她的影响力也仅止于此。”  
塞西莉亚停顿了一下。她深吸了口气，仿佛下定了什么决心：“所以你绝不能被淹没，夏洛璐。你必须引领。只有你做得到。你必须成为看护围栏的人。你必须守护法兰与魔族的和约。我信任你，也只信任你，因为只有你，纵使会继承无边的权力，纵使居于高塔之巅，也依旧渴望着地上的和平，渴望人民安乐。”  
“……您言重了。我远没有您说得这般高尚。”  
塞西莉亚却只是有些哀伤的笑了。那一刻她忽然显得苍老了许多。“你的初心不曾改变，夏洛璐。你不曾违背自己相信的原则。仅此一点，你便比我高尚。  
“我囚禁了你，击败了自己生长的国家，屠杀了她的儿女。我不会要求你原谅我，也无法强迫你信任我，更无法强迫你按照我说得去做。话说得多么绝对，我都无法左右你的行为。……请将这当做一个请求吧，夏洛璐。请和我一样，兑现血统的承诺。”  
夏洛璐从未见她露出过这样的表情。他一时不知该如何回应。她的话语是正确的。她总是正确的。然而如她所言，她犯下过凶恶的罪行，也是自己、法兰的敌人。从当初明媚的少女化作今日黑石上的女王，塞西莉亚的心情夏洛璐无法想象。  
会发生这种事，不正是因为天父的道还未实现吗？正是因神子指出的终点还太遥远，正是因人民依旧迷失着道路，所以少女才会拿起锋利的剑，才会登上冰冷的王座。因为正义无处可寻，行恶者横行四方；因为真相依旧蒙尘，谎言于祭坛上宣道，所以她才会孤身踏上不被理解的窄路。  
那是他的人民。他的法兰。他的王国。  
那是他未能阻止的罪行。

夏洛璐忆起了久远的往昔。那是战争还未爆发时的，平凡的一日。他曾从远处看到过与莉洁走在一切的塞西莉亚。他本想与友人问好，却制止了自己。明媚的日光绕过柔软的云，描摹着她们比日光更为耀眼的笑颜。注视着她们纯粹之至的幸福，夏洛璐的内心升起了一种前所未有的感动。  
那与少女是否是他的友人无关。  
那与他无关。  
只是那时日光的角度与她们幸福的纯粹，令他忽然感觉到了天父的触碰。  
他在她们闪着光的面容上看到了神的存在。  
如所有神迹，那日昙花一现，便逝去了。一刻的日光，在风雨流云过后便换了角度，失了神奇，再也寻不到了。  
后来他认识了莉洁。他们成为了战友，一同跋涉过了血与泥沼，走向了最终的分离。她再也不曾有过那样的笑。  
他为此悲哀。  
夏洛璐不会自称为虔诚之人。不像每日都会祷告的莉洁，他甚至鲜少踏足教会。他了解教会的传说，知晓神子的道，也相信天父的大能。然而这一切不过只是世界的一部分，生活的背景。  
只有那一次，他切实的感受到了神的存在。他也因此相信——相信神子的道，相信天父的爱，相信天堂会到来。  
因此，他会去守护那份幸福。不论是谁的，不论离他多么遥远，他都愿意去守护。那是此世的全部意义。  
夏洛璐再次惊异于塞西莉亚的聪慧。她说的没错。他渴求和平，渴求人民安乐。她总是那么轻易的便看清了自己。而知晓了自己的天真，她却称之为高尚，即便她才是真正牺牲了一切的高尚之人。

“塞西莉亚。”他唤道。女王似乎因听到自己的名字而讶异，面对他接下来的问题却又垂下了眼。  
“现在的你，孤独吗？”  
沉默半晌，她答：“也许吧。所有人都是孤独的。”  
夏洛璐摇头，没有接受她的逃避：“你也曾有过与你心意相通的人，不是吗？莉洁她……是你的挚友吧。”  
听到莉洁的名字，女王瑟缩了一下，咬住下唇，露出了痛苦的表情。片刻沉默后，她终于说：“过去已经过去。我们从未心意相通。没有人，能够与谁心意相通。我们孤独的降生于世，挣扎着试图彼此理解，然后失意的、孤独的离开这个世界。仅此而已。”

那份短暂的幸福已经永远的消逝了。

在那之后，对话便结束了。发表了漫长的演说，塞西莉亚却没有要求夏洛璐给出什么明确的答复。夏洛璐也没有主动给出答复。  
明明不应有所犹豫。她是正确的，她的请求也简单至极。即使没有她的请求，那也是夏洛璐本就应当选择的道路。他本没有别的路可走。  
他们都知道那份犹豫源于何处。他们也都知道，在犹豫的最后，他会做出怎样的选择。  
但还是会犹豫。

走出王厅后，人类的王子发现魔将就在门边等待着。他斜靠在墙上，明显听到了方才他与魔王全部的对话。他的表情有些阴沉，也没有开口。夏洛璐不知该说什么，或者做什么。他听到了一切，便知道最终的结果。  
已经没什么好说的了。  
夏洛璐勉强的扯出了一个苦笑，算是对礼节性致意拙劣的模仿，然后转身逃离了。  
魔族的声音在他身后响起。不悲不喜，不卑不亢。  
“海洋之后还会有其他的陆地。日落之处后还会有新的世界。”  
他应当转身。应当对他的言语做出肯定。应当吻上他冰冷的唇将他未出口的承诺与邀约一并咽下。

他做不到。


	21. 魔鬼曾哀悼天鹅之死

降诞祭已至。  
在法兰，这是普天同庆的日子。街上人家会张灯结彩，广场中会有各式摊贩。所有松树都会被挂上彩饰，戴着手织帽与手套的孩子会围着它们唱歌。王宫的大教堂也会对平常人开放，千支蜡烛摇曳的火光会给予彩绘花窗生命。  
在魔界，这不过是个平常的冬日。  
纵使因塞西莉亚的话对教会心有芥蒂，夏洛璐还是有些怀念那种氛围。至少在彩灯与蜡烛的光辉中，法兰可以陷入短暂而幸福的幻梦。那曾切实的让人们露出笑容。  
但魔界没有那样的氛围，现在占据夏洛璐脑海的也并非教会圣洁美好的表象。当塞西莉亚对教会做出批判时，她表现出的并不是单纯的愤世嫉俗或对污蔑自身的人的憎恨。她的轻蔑暗示着她拥有能将教会的“童话”刺穿的知识。

“你果然又在这儿。”  
夏洛璐正踩在一把椅子上，想去够书架最高层的一本旧书。被身后突然的声音惊到，他下意识转身，却因动作太大带得椅子晃动起来。  
一只手按住了椅子。同时，那本书从夏洛璐手边逃开，飞下书柜，落入了来者的另一只手中。  
“……一千年前的档案？”  
巴洛亚挑眉，似乎不懂为什么任何人会读这种东西。他靠在书柜上，随便的翻过几页，然后被激起的灰尘呛得咳嗽不止。  
仍站在椅子上，夏洛璐只觉窘迫。  
与塞西莉亚见过后，他便再没和巴洛亚说过话。凯伊派来的刺客再没能突破魔王宫的防卫，他们便也没有特别的理由去找对方。  
现在，明知自己只能离开，他又何必再出现于此？  
也许，正因知道，所以才装出了一无所知的样子。不去注视日渐清晰的明日，便可以使当下成为永恒。自己也正是因此，在这里寻求着教会传说的真相。就算找到了，其实自己也不知道该拿这份真实怎么办。真相就是真相，但他再理想主义也知道自己不可能简单的改变法兰信仰了千年的“历史”。能被满足的，只有自己的好奇。  
自己说到底，不过是在以此逃避。为了逃离明日，去追逐遥远的过去。  
但巴洛亚与自己是不同的。他并不喜欢逃避。既然如此，他难道……依然相信会有不同的结局吗？他希望改变自己的选择吗？  
是自己给了他那样的希望。是自己的软弱，给了他那样的希望。从最初便知道自己一定会回归法兰，自己却逃避着这一事实，沉浸于幻梦的幸福中。因为巴洛亚做到了，便以为自己也能得到自由。因为在他身边，便以为自己真的能成为独立于过往一切的个体。即使脑海深处的理智叫嚣着这不过是镜花水月，也微笑着将那声音掩埋在了春花秋叶之下。  
直到破晓来临，才无措的意识到，幸福过后的悲哀比一无所有时更为尖锐。而那份痛苦也终于不再属于自己一人。  
巴洛亚给了自己再不可得的自由与幸福。自己却只能还以失落。  
“……在找什么？”  
巴洛亚的声音打断了夏洛璐的冥想。夏洛璐愣了一下，意识到对方在问自己话。  
“所以呢？”巴洛亚有些不耐烦的扬了扬手中的书，不出意料的又因为灰尘皱起了眉，“你想找什么？”  
“……神子来访的记载……”见巴洛亚露出不解的神色，夏洛璐小心的爬下椅子，低声道谢后改口道，“我在找关于第一次人魔战争结局的第一手文献。”  
巴洛亚挑眉，然后偏头思索了一下。他翻开书的目录看了两眼，便用魔法将之扔回了原先的位置。“那本书成书太晚了，不会有一手资料的。你想看当初魔王和人类签的和约吗？”  
和约？夏洛璐陷入了一瞬的惊愕。  
的确，在神子拜访魔界后，战争便停止了。教会说，魔族杀死了神子，却因畏惧显灵的神明而撤退。然而，如果神不曾显灵，如果事实与教会的传说并不一致，神子曾与魔王签订和约……这并非不合理的推断。  
意料之外，情理之中。  
那……神子是为何而死的？如果承诺了和平，为何魔族还会杀他？如果魔族不曾杀他，他又是因何而死？  
是自己想得知真相。是自己想挑战教会传承的历史。当如此直接的证据触手可及……还是会不安：  
如果圣书中的一个故事是假的，还有多少是真的？  
但他点了头：“如果可能的话，我想看。”

和约被存放在王厅后的一间小屋中。幽暗低矮的石室四周，棺材般陈列着一个个水晶匣。巴洛亚径直走向房间最深处的一个，然后将手放在了匣上。夏洛璐以为是水晶的匣盖融化了。  
“这里的文件，您全都记得吗？”  
巴洛亚拿起似乎完全没有被岁月侵蚀的卷轴，轻笑一下，摇头道：“怎么可能。这个刚好在最中间，所有人最先看到的都是它，”他又对着紧挨着另一个匣子努了努嘴，说，“而且边儿上就是第二次的和约。”  
夏洛璐站在门口，不确定自己是否应该踏入这么重要的场所。他等着巴洛亚拿卷轴过来，却发现巴洛亚似乎被什么吸引了注意力。  
他将打开了一半的和约又收了起来，然后从打开的水晶匣中拿出了一本不起眼的小书。  
才意识到夏洛璐还在门口，巴洛亚有些讶异。但他没说什么，只是将卷轴放下，然后挥手示意他过去。  
当夏洛璐看到他手中翻开的书时，才明白为什么巴洛亚的表情那么古怪。  
被垫在第一次人魔和约下的，是当时的魔王塞隆一世的手记。  
“那个人类，是高尚的。”  
手记如此开始。

人类的传说，于吾等而言不过遥远异闻。  
吾等寿命悠久，却不知自己的起源。没有证据表明吾等与人类或龙族同根。没有证据指向一位‘全能之神’的存在。  
因此吾等知晓，那个人类没有任何特异的力量。一袭白衣的他，手无寸铁，徒步穿越了战火与泥泞，凭无法分隔海潮、亦无法撕裂大地的声音，打开了一条道路。那条道路引他至此。  
他不知恐惧，不知妒恨，以从容谦卑之姿步入吾之王厅。  
他不曾为自己流过泪。风中的龙息如此哀叹。他曾整日以泪洗面。只有毫无私心的圣者，才会有那样澄澈哀痛的眼眸。  
他如抚过微风般穿越万难来此求一纸和约。他说自己希求和平。  
此战本非吾等所愿，疆域被犯却不可不回击。然而，和平虽为吾等之愿，战争之潮已升至至高。吾等可以选择心怀悲悯的人子之和平，亦可以选择洪水过后恒久的寂静。  
于是，吾给了那个人类七天的绝对自由。若他能在七日内说服吾等，吾便会予他吾之誓约。  
……  
他做到了。  
当第七日来临，吾之朝臣向他献上珍宝，吾之子女转身以藏泪水。他于吾等，年轻如婴孩，吾却在太阳升起时，第一次感到了失落。吾有预感。吾将再也见不到吾于七日间寻获的友人。  
吾与他签下了互不侵犯的永恒誓约。魔法与墨将之封存于两份卷轴之中，一份为魔族，一份为人类。  
战争结束了。  
……  
战争结束了，却并非以原定的方式。  
吾之密探如行尸般踏入王厅，带来了吾友之死讯。  
神子回归了天空。人类如是说。  
曾蜷缩于他身后，于那七日内不曾离开房间、不曾开口的三位老人，正于人类的城中宣道。  
风中的龙息哀叹着。魔之森中曾有三只喜鹊，一次又一次垂首，以喙刺穿天鹅的躯体。  
然而，战争结束了。  
纵使吾友的那卷和约会随他的死亡被遗落，吾等也将贯彻那份誓言。  
因为他曾存在，所以吾等将从此相信人类之可能，人类之高尚。  
直到——

确认夏洛璐已读完最后一页，巴洛亚放下手记，缓缓拉开了卷轴。仍被书的内容震撼着，夏洛璐手足无措。他想阻止巴洛亚，想让他等一下，却又没有理由。他不知自己的颤抖是出于恐惧还是激动，不知自己是否应当下跪。  
那毕竟是他的神子曾亲手捧过的书卷，那上面留有他的字迹。  
然而兴许他并非神之子。兴许他不过是一个没有任何特异力量的——  
光是这样的念头便是亵渎。  
但如果那便是真实，如果自己愿意相信魔族而胜于人类，如果自己愿意相信他曾是魔王之友而非神之化身……  
神是否便不存在？神子是否便不值得崇拜？自己一生的祈祷是否便说给了虚无？  
王子的视线追逐着魔族的手，近乎狂热的一遍又一遍读着随卷轴打开逐渐显露的秀美文字。魔王的宣誓，友谊的礼赞，互不侵犯的和平，与最后的——  
“法兰”。  
卷轴的最下方，魔王塞隆之名旁，签着这样的字词。  
那原来，是神子的名字。  
方才心中汹涌的无法命名的情感骤然平息。夏洛璐的唇角难以抑制的勾起。他似乎有些想笑，又有些想哭。  
当我们将他作为神子奉上神坛，我们却忘记了他身为人子的名号。  
我们披着他的名，他的和平，却从最初便背叛了他，以他为人柱建立了伪善的王国。  
天鹅的尸体被封入神龛。我们称颂他的名，却不顾繁华王城角落中的悲泣，执意要送更多人去死。  
即使如此，他一定也会露出悲悯的微笑，说这一切都能被宽恕。  
想哭是为这一切的荒诞与悲哀——  
想笑是为这一切的荒诞与崇高——  
——为终于意识到神性之有无与神子之高尚毫无关联这一点所带来的失落与豁然。  
“夏洛璐？”听到呼唤，白衣的王子抬头，发现魔族正带着复杂的表情凝视自己。  
意识到失态，王子有些困扰的微笑了一下，摇头道：“抱歉。我没事的。”  
巴洛亚并未露出放心的表情，然而他也没有追问。收起手记与卷轴，将水晶匣再度封印，他拉住夏洛璐冰冷的手，将他带离了墓穴般的石室。

他们一路没有说话，却默契的一同回到了图书馆。  
最后，夏洛璐主动打破了寂静。坐在巴洛亚对面，他垂眸微笑，平静的背诵了他曾无数次听过读过的圣书之章。  
处女怀胎的诞生。预言战争。预言和平。游历四方。去往魔界。死而复生。承诺救赎。与最后的，法兰建国。  
白衣的王子如在吟咏长诗。黑袍的魔将如在聆听布道。摇曳的紫红光辉下，图书馆静谧如降诞祭后空寂的圣堂。  
直到王子的故事讲到了最后，魔将才终于伸手，拂去了青年面上的泪水。  
当巴洛亚来到夏洛璐身边，将他拥入怀中时，他也以双臂环住了魔族的身体。他将头埋进巴洛亚的颈窝，任泪水将他的衣料浸湿。魔族身上有松与火的气息，令他安心，又令他哀伤。  
“他不过……是一个人而已。一个人类，而已……”因为姿势的缘故，他的声音有些闷。然而他不想让巴洛亚看到自己的表情。他不确定自己现在到底有着怎样的表情。  
“你们……没有这些东西吧，没有高远的存在，没有肩负造物、宽恕与赎罪之职的神明，”王子轻笑，抱紧了魔族温暖的躯体，“……真是勇敢。”  
被称为神子而失去了名字的那个人，是否也如魔族一般坦然？他是否，也不曾有过会给予一切宽恕一切的神？他是否，以自己的意志踏上了无法再次离开的高崖，选择了无法反悔的终末？  
自己会如此轻易的相信那卷和约与手记的故事，轻易推翻二十年来的信仰，大概是因为，这才是自己熟悉的世界。  
肩负一切之人，孤独的、无人理解、亦无神助之人，抛却所有以求众人救赎。一向如此。  
莉洁亦然。塞西莉亚亦然。神子亦然。  
竭力控制着声音的颤抖，夏洛璐与巴洛亚耳畔轻道：“对不起。”巴洛亚身体一僵，夏洛璐却深吸了一口气，继续到：“我不会求你宽恕。我也不会求神宽恕。即使这毫无意义，我无论如何都无法回报你，我也会背负这份……”  
巴洛亚打断了他的话。他沙哑的声音令夏洛璐口中一阵苦涩。“那个人在故事的最后，可被自己拯救的人杀死了啊。”  
“但是，他成功了。”  
神子的道并非最终天堂会到来的信仰，而是孤身献出了一切的高尚。与天堂的到来与否无关。与他自身的结局无关。纵使神明从未存在，那个被尊为神子的人也的确阻止了一场战争，拯救了他的人民。自己，也正是被他拯救了的人类的一员。  
“所以……”夏洛璐又深吸了一口气，他知道自己必须下定决心，必须将决定告诉他；在告诉任何人之前，先告诉他。因为在这世上，没有任何人会如他一般重视这一决定。没有任何人会比他更痛苦。“纵使天堂不会到来，我也应踏上同样的道路。”  
“你会后悔。”  
“我知道。”  
“你会痛苦。”  
“我知道。”  
巴洛亚猛的抓住夏洛璐的肩，强迫他直视自己。他的眼中有怒意，更多的却是慌乱。那慌乱如针般刺痛着夏洛璐的心脏。“即使你回去，你又能做到什么？你在法兰没有功绩、没有人脉，宫中重臣与宫外商人都指着要剥夺你的力量。凯伊也在想方设法致你于死地。而法兰的人民输了战争失了旧王，永远看不到你眼中的世界的他们，更没理由对你献上忠诚！你只会成为法兰的祭品。你甚至会死！”  
开口说话，从未如此艰难。仿佛连身体，都在阻止自己继续。然而，青年挣扎着，微笑着，给出了同样的回答。  
“我知道——‘王者不过愚人徒劳，枉费心血，已成他人梦想。’我们，的确很相似呢，巴洛亚殿下。从那一天起，我就这么觉得。”  
“既然你知道，为什么你还要——为什么你要为一个自己不曾行走，不曾感受，不曾认识的国家献上一切啊！”  
“‘不曾认识’什么的……有点过分了吧，”白衣的王子苦笑，然后又正色道，“我的子民亦曾为法兰而死。”  
魔族眼中怒意更甚：“他们赴死时，并不知晓你的名号与面容。他们赴死时，心中所想的是他们心爱之人。你曾为他们赴汤蹈火，你又要为他们而活。为什么？”  
“我必须这么做。因为没有其他人会这么做。没有能替我接过重负的人。……说来你可能会笑我，”王子垂眸，有些黯然，“但我在法兰，一个信赖之人都没有。我不能将自己的人民交到我无法信任的人手中。冒着葬送法兰的风险将王位交托他人……我做不到。即使有……”夏洛璐回想起了被迫成为英雄的莉洁。“我也不能违背良心的将重担交付。这是我的职责，我的使命。我不能违背。”  
“你的苦难，在责任的面前就那么微不足道吗？”  
“是啊。我的幸福，与法兰的幸福比起来，是微不足道的。任何一个个人，在众人的幸福面前，都是微不足道的。”  
“所以任何一个有和你同等条件的人，在同等处境下都必须这么做吗？”  
“这是道德的。”  
“不论那人是谁，不论他渴望的是权力还是自由，他继位出于私心还是博爱，他都必须这么做吗？”  
“……是的。”  
“所以对你而言，你自己是谁，根本无关紧要。”  
“也……不能这么说吧。”夏洛璐有些困惑的笑，却避开了巴洛亚的视线。  
“……你疯了。”  
这或许是夏洛璐唯一没有料到的指控。他犹疑了一下，试图道歉，巴洛亚却冷笑着打断了他无力的言语。  
“你为何要向我道歉？”  
“为……我做不到的一切。为我无法接受的邀约。为我无法应下的承诺。为您给予我的一切。”  
巴洛亚放开夏洛璐，站了起来。他血红的眼中已没了慌张或恐惧。他俯视着名为法兰的人类，摇头苦笑：“你觉得辜负了我吗？我不是你这样的疯子。我做过的任何事都不是无私的。我和你一同度过的时间，如果其中有任何一刻不曾为我自身带来快乐，我都不会将之浪费在你身上。我会在你身边，既不是因为塞西莉亚命令了我，也不是因为我期待过回报，更不是为了你。我是出于自己的意愿，为了自己，而爱上你的。”

当巴洛亚拂袖离去，夏洛璐仰头靠在沉重的木椅上，希望自己方才能说出比“谢谢”更多的什么。  
他苦笑阖目，知道自己无话可说。

……天父啊，请庇护我。纵使我罪恶缠身，也允许我保护我的国家吧。我望正义者得正义，行恶者得惩戒，真相不再蒙尘，人民安乐。我将作为法兰的掌舵者，领她试穿风浪。  
我知道您能听到。  
我知道您能看到。  
神之眼注视法兰，如日月悬于天幕，如日月无心。  
我知道您不会显灵。

幻梦已醒，长河流干，千歌唱尽，诗人终失了语。  
看尽森罗万象之人早已逝去。不语的神明也不会落泪。  
只有魔鬼曾为之写下悼词。


	22. 如果，明日不再来

夏洛璐看不到魔界的日光。他的眼目与魔族不同。然而巴洛亚看得到。每当白日到来，纵使身处层云之后，太阳的轮廓于他也无比清晰。  
没有什么地方的时光是停止的。太阳下的一切都终将老去。  
而他知道，隆冬已过，黎明将至。  
衰老的人王时刻都会死去。而他的爱人也将随之离开。  
他无法阻止。

那日的争吵后，两人便没再见面。见了面也不知道该说什么，不欢而散后虽然后悔，巴洛亚却并不想收回自己说过的任何一句话。想来那个固执的人类也是一样。  
他们诚实的交换了言语。如果这就是其结果，那也没办法。  
要是他真的就这样走了，那场争执的回音成了他们的道别，巴洛亚觉得自己大概会后悔。然而若自己为此而再去找他……自己似乎就接受了他的选择。他无论如何不愿在这点上妥协。  
而且若自己真去了，他们真的达成了某种和解，那仿佛就真的成道别了。  
然后他就会走。  
背向魔界，背向自己，背向落日与天海尽头的承诺，走向人类与逼仄的法兰。他会忘记这一切。他只能忘记这一切。不这样他便必将饱受煎熬。法兰的王终将忘记“夏洛璐”曾经是谁。  
他不知道自己更希望看到什么：是他的爱人为了幸福而忘却了本心的未来，还是他紧拥自我也因此溺毙苦海的未来。  
两者似乎一样糟。  
就连以为自己必须继位时，也没这么不爽过。自己真的对这个人类太过上心了。巴洛亚以手扶额，盯着自己喝干了的酒杯，又看向房间角落里东倒西歪的瓶子，叹了口气。  
从很久以前，他就学会了借酒浇愁。不一定真的有什么效果，但心烦意乱的时候，坐下喝酒比干别的安全。当然不是说对他自己。不快的时候，如果还硬要去做些什么别的，对周围造成的危害可比醉酒大得多。  
然而他又总会忆起他带夏洛璐去酒馆的时候，那个人类困扰却又难掩好奇的模样。那双蔚蓝的眼眸毫无取舍的爱恋着他所看到的一切，光芒流转，其高洁无暇的注视便仿佛是对世界的至高礼赞。他记得他向自己举起平价的石酒，优雅从容如手持水晶杯。他记得他温和又坚定的笑，他说敬高洁的死亡。  
那是否是他真实的渴望？

当巴洛亚醒来时，已是傍晚。他将酒瓶随便堆在了角落，知道明天韦娜会来收，知道她会一如既往的唠叨。  
拉开窗帘，他走上阳台。大概已经日落了。东方已被染成深紫。  
又是一天。  
他远望东方，魔之森正于一如既往的深绿中沉眠。在寒冷的大陆南部，常绿的森林模糊了季节的概念。  
曾有一个人类，在其腹地被同伴所杀。  
将有一个人类，他将穿越密林，只为重蹈覆辙。  
愚蠢。  
巴洛亚不想承认，但他知道自己的愤恨源于他们的相似。他们当然是相似的。他们同为王位的继承人，却都渴求自由。他们较于所谓的权威，都偏好“简单”的、自身的力量。  
他在夏洛璐的身上，看到了曾为血统所囚的自己。  
但也不只是自己。更为明亮，更为纯善，更为高洁。他仿佛是诗歌中的主人公，高尚理想得不可思议。温柔得仿佛与世无争，却又坚决固执到不可理喻。  
换言之，就是不切实际又愚不可及。  
令人希望，在故事的最后，他也能获得幸福。

两声很有分寸的敲门声打断了巴洛亚的思绪。  
……门外正是方才被他在脑中称为“愚不可及”的人类王子。他的金发白衣在墙中魔法石幽暗的照射下，仿佛发着柔光。  
巴洛亚有些愕然，不知为何他会在那样的争执后再度来访，更何况是在这样的夜里。王子温和平淡的微笑着，温柔到了虚幻的程度。  
他偏头，暴露出修长白皙的颈，如不韵世事的天鹅炫耀着自己的脆弱。  
然后他开口：  
“抱我吧。”  
见巴洛亚无言，他笑，目光如花瓣般柔软：“你不愿意？”

于是他知道，这便是结局了。

巴洛亚畏惧自己的力量。人类白皙纤细的身躯太过脆弱，只要他放纵自己，便能轻易将之破坏。他不想伤害他。心中却又有兽的低语，想要在他身上刻下红痕淤青，想要留下自己的印记。  
于他怀中，夏洛璐一遍又一遍的念着他的名字，如在背诵祷文。临近绝顶时，他仿佛还想说什么，却又咬紧了唇。只有呻吟溢出。  
当一切结束后，侧卧在床上，王子疲倦的合上了碧蓝的双眼，任由泪水因此滚落。他没有作出解释，巴洛亚也没有问。  
魔族注视着爱人的面孔，以视线于微光中描摹着他的样貌。他知道最后只有自己会记得他。他希望自己的记忆，能捕捉到比一抹影子更多的什么。  
很快，夏洛璐的呼吸便变得平缓而安详。他睡着了，毫无戒备的姿态有着不符合他年纪的纯真。然而巴洛亚毫无睡意，也并不想睡。  
只要睡了，再次睁眼时，便一定是明日了。  
如果，明日不会到来。  
那样软弱的愿望不过是自欺欺人的幻想。明日终将到来。日复一日，年复一年，时光轮转，谁都无法阻挡。  
他就那样疲倦而茫然的，注视着日光如浪潮般涌入房间，扫尽了暗夜的温度，淹没了夏洛璐熟睡的侧颜。  
想将他留在此处。想带他离开。如那日一般，去往再也回不来的彼方。比魔界更远，比海洋更远，在落日与海潮的尽头，巨龙之后——  
但自己不能那么做。  
人类的王子已经一无所有了。他的生命属于法兰，他的理想属于法兰，他的幸福属于法兰。自己不能夺走他仅剩的自由。即使这意味着，连他的自由，也终将属于法兰。  
还是心存侥幸，期望他能做出不同的选择。

当法兰国王查尔斯驾崩的消息传到时，王子殿下早已做好了启程的准备。他并没有为父亲的逝世做出过多的表示，只是带着略显落寞的谦恭微笑，向信使道了谢。  
塞西莉亚亲自将盔甲还给了他。在有些复杂的凝视了他一刻后，她踮脚，亲吻了他的面颊。  
“谢谢。”是为魔王的少女如是说。  
古雷顿赠了他一本古书，韦娜准备了上路的食物，多利艾道尔为他牵来了马。  
然后他们都陆续离去了。  
只剩巴洛亚。他手中空无一物。自己是否应该带来些什么？这样想着，却又觉得可笑。这又不是值得庆祝的日子，要什么礼物。  
夏洛璐看着他，面上的微笑温柔又有些悲伤。他兴许是在等自己的道别。  
这或许是最后的机会。  
“夏洛璐，你渴望自由。和我一同离开吧！离开魔界，离开法兰，离开这片土地。海洋之外还有其他的陆地，驶过日落之处后会有不同的世界。”  
夏洛璐无奈的笑着，摇头道：“可我必须回去。我别无选择。”  
“我们永远都有着选择。”  
夏洛璐转身，没有再看巴洛亚。他轻抚着温顺又温暖的白马，片刻后轻道：“这样，才更残酷啊。”  
他向前走了两步，又突然停住。  
“我向您献上至高的谢意，巴洛亚殿下。您让我看到了天空与海洋，带我触碰了自由的风浪。与您相伴的日子里……您给予了我从未有过的幸福。我感谢您。我心中明白，这段时光永远不会重来。我再也不会经历此般幸福。”夏洛璐的声音有些颤抖，却没有半分犹疑。他倾诉着，诗歌一般，预言一般，诅咒一般。  
别再说了。这样的话巴洛亚却说不出口。他无法打断他哀伤的话语。可人类那确凿的言语中有令他畏惧的力量。  
然后，王子重又转身，他的笑容明艳哀伤：“祝福我吧，我的爱人。我将踏上一场没有尽头的旅途。我将怀抱易逝的希望与玫瑰面对终将到来的洪水。而我也祝福你，我最爱的人，愿长风永远追逐你的白帆。”  
那一刻，他的身影似乎就这样融化在了朝阳中。他白色的披风在风中帆一般鼓动，被日光镀金，又被浸红。  
巴洛亚从未喜爱过旭日刺目的强烈光照。这让他突然联想起了什么：悲哀的魔王与在光芒中消散的，其人类爱人的身影。  
因战争相遇，因战争相离。他们得到的究竟是什么，失去的又是什么？  
再也，不会有答案了吧。

法兰历1449年春，法兰王查尔斯驾崩，享年七十四岁。夏洛璐王子归国继位。  
史书如此记载。  
仅此而已。


	23. 永昼为笼

身着奢华丧服的王妃，缓步走向宫门。  
她已很久没有走上这条道路。她已很久没有踏上那座通往宫外的桥。沉重的裙摆拖在身后，仿佛它也不希望她走出建筑群的阴影。  
明明是童话般洁白的宫殿，内部却还是阴影幢幢，带着终年不散的寒意。  
不过身披层层毛皮，连面庞也为黑纱簇拥，王妃并不觉得冷。她只觉无趣。  
她不喜春日，尤其是料峭寒风息止后，那温吞的春。没有冬的暴戾，没有夏的鲁莽，什么都没有，连温度都感觉不到。只有毫无新奇、毫无心意的每一天，毫无理由的将人拖向衰老。  
拖向死亡。  
拖向囚笼。  
雪白长桥的尽头，有一人一骑：白马，与白马的王子。他有童话般挺拔优雅的身姿。  
他轻盈的翻身下马，行云流水的动作会令任何少女怦然心动。他牵着马从容走来。  
他还是回来了。  
他于黑袍的王妃前单膝下跪，礼节完美的致以敬意，致以悼念。他称她为“母妃”，被叫了半辈子的称号，现在听来却是说不出的谦卑疏离。  
也是自己罪有应得。  
该如何回应，王妃自然是知道的。多少代贵族都师从苏那几内（那个老不死的怕不是和法兰生死与共），所有人都背着同样的剧本。贵族间的交往早就定好了，只要判断出情势，判断出身份，便可机械的以完美的仪态吐出完美的答案，如金笼中的机械鸟，美好又正确。  
她应露出欣悦的笑，为爱子的回归。她眼中应有深沉的哀痛，为丈夫的逝世。她应自制而威严，因她是一国之母。她应扶起即将成王的爱子，为他接风洗尘。她应与他交换对亡者的追思。  
她也这么做了。  
然而在众人转头，宫门的阴影遮蔽了她的面庞的那一刻，她于夏洛璐耳畔发出了一声叹息。  
“你还是回来了。真不愧是……我的孩子呢。”  
当夏洛璐望向她，她并不意外的发现他面上没有讶异或不解。他冰蓝的眼中只有接纳了一切的决然。高远，澄澈，荒凉。  
她曾见过那样的眼睛。  
曾有一个爱上了她的青年，说想带她走。那时夏洛璐四岁。她最后也没有答应。也许她曾爱过那个长她三十岁的英雄。那时她十六岁。她最后也没有答案。

早在夏洛璐回来前，查尔斯的葬礼与新王继位的仪式便准备好了。他不过是最后的部件，启动这一切的钥匙。  
这座王宫已经多少次见过同样的景象了？她并不太在意答案。一定是很多的。至于有多少，她从未对历史有过兴趣，自然不会知道。  
她带着漫不经心的好奇，注视着宫中的忙碌。人手严重不足的总管仿佛想把所有的仆人都掰成三瓣。女仆长竞走般穿梭于王宫各个角落，尽全力满足着为接二连三的仪式聚集而来的贵族们千奇百怪的要求。习惯了王宫的和平的侍卫们被各种各样的陌生面孔吓得草木皆兵。  
倒是夏洛璐适应得很好。他优雅的穿行于惊人的混乱中，接受着总管、服装师、大主教等人的言语洗礼，仿佛他生来便是为了存在于此。  
也许并非仿佛。他的确是为此而生。  
但他一向讨厌这些繁文缛节。王妃几乎可以肯定。  
那一丝的不确定令她失笑。  
明明是她的孩子，却如此陌生。即使他回来了，他们也没怎么对话。他过得如何，在魔界经历了什么，他现在在想些什么……明明有那么多她不知道的，她似乎却也没什么立场去问。  
若他想说，自然会说吧。  
他早已不是孩子了。  
他即将成为一国之君，如自己当初要求的那样。  
十数年前的承诺终于实现。在紫眸王妃的注视下，人们为王子系上了沉重的毛皮披风，黄金的链条扣在他胸前。那漆黑的披风由魔兽的毛皮织成，黄金的锁链如鹿角与花藤。  
他向天主宣誓。  
他向法兰宣誓。  
他向众人宣誓。  
却只有他的妻子，会与他交换誓言。  
当他转身，向久候多时的克里斯蒂娜伸手，她缓步上前，雍容如云的长裙在身后拖了几米。  
她拉住了新王伸出的手。快一分便太过迫切不够自信，晚一分又显得怠慢。诺扎黎之女的时机是完美的。她从容的举止恰到好处，彰显着贵族独有的欢愉。她面露微笑。嘴角挑起的幅度再高，便像是谄媚或炫耀；再低，却又像是不情愿。少女的笑容也是完美的，温婉含蓄又十分幸福。那是童话般的身姿。  
然而，童话还是永远当个童话比较幸福。  
交换戒指的新人身后，王妃斜靠在王座上，漫不经心的玩弄着手指。她左手空出的指根白皙得扎眼。  
追逐着已经逝去的过去的女子，与追寻着难以到来之未来的青年。他们携手的前方……  
在那普天同庆的一日，在欢歌与号角的吹奏中，在众人“国王已死，国王万岁”的呼喊里，只有王妃发出了悠长的叹息。

当重重仪式终于结束，新王与新后携手退入深宫。只有曾经的王妃看到，褪去华裳的少女一身明黄，提着裙摆在夕阳的掩饰下跑向了居民区。她记得某个将军依然住在那里。而阳台上，白衣的青年孤身注视着她离去的方向，面上笑容温柔又悲伤。  
他兴许是在看她。他兴许是在注视西南的森林与远山，她听说那之后有辽阔的海洋。


	24. 后日谈-笼鸟为潮所没

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完全BE的后日谈。如果希望将上一章作为开放结局看待，这章就请跳过吧。

法兰的王后替友人吹熄了蛋糕上的蜡烛。她在黑暗中亲吻了她冰冷的唇。  
昔日的英雄无法动作，难以开口，今日也做着醒不来的噩梦。  
孤独的魔王坐在空寂的王厅中，再不曾露出笑容。

垂暮的勇者抚摸着还未泛黄的画像，在日复一日的夕暮中老去。  
蓝发的法师将莹蓝之石砸碎在监狱的墙上，痛哭失声。她唤不回已死之人。  
不老的美人知道，她将见证一切所爱之物的消亡。

这不过是终将逝去的某一年的断片；曾心怀梦想的某些人，最终的定格；童话故事、传说、神话中一掠而过的幻影。  
那一年还发生了很多事，或大或小，微不足道。  
比如，一个魔族驾船离开了这片大陆。他承载着两个人的梦想去往了西方。  
还比如，一个美丽的王子回归了笼中，成为了身着华裳的国王。  
诸如此类。  
然后时间会继续流逝。很多很多年会就这样过去。  
王子的金发会于阳光下褪色，湛蓝的眼目裹上寒霜。最后，黄金的王袍会变成黄金的棺材，他的尸体会被深埋法兰地下，正如他之前与之后的所有统治者。他的灵魂定会去往天父的殿堂。  
他至死都没有收到过来自西方的消息。也许他所等待的人已与轻薄的小船一同沉眠深海。也许那人葬身龙腹。也许他依旧孤身游荡于地图外的荒芜。当他的肉身终于消解，他的精神无可归依，亦会消亡。

他们再不会相见。

The End


	25. 后记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些个人的絮叨和文中私设的整理

感谢看完了《笼鸟为潮所没》的大家w这么多年后还能发现喜欢美4的人真的很开心w  
这大概是一篇乱七八糟的后记，主要就是我个人的胡言乱语和私设以及对私设的解释（为什么有这样的私设，官设到底带来了那些疑问）。

目录  
【笼】关于《笼》的一些杂谈。  
【官设的留白+私设】官设带来的疑问，与我脑的一些解答

【笼】  
这篇文可以被理解为一个以“女儿成为了魔王”为基点的思想实验。  
如果女儿成为了魔王，巴洛亚会获得自由，而夏洛璐则终将继位。  
如果女儿成为了魔王，莉洁的挚友会成为仇敌，而克里斯蒂娜会终于意识到自己并非最高贵的。  
如果女儿成为了魔王，人类会战败，勇者/父亲/主角的女儿会成为叛国者，他会失去所有荣光为人唾弃。  
一切皆起源于一个少女，起源于她某日在市集中见证的人类之丑恶，与她由此作出的选择。  
即使她不是这篇文章的主角，她依旧处于一切的核心。  
（因此，假如她做了其他选择，比如成为了女王，选择了魔族消失后日谈，就可以有其他世界线，一个女儿莉洁、巴夏都可以HE的世界线。至于我写不写，什么时候写……emmmm。）

其实最开始主要是想写女儿的这一选择对女儿莉洁还有巴夏这两对人物的影响。不过写着写着就发现克里斯蒂娜主场的法兰线越写越长……【。  
她大概是我给夏洛璐留下的一线希望，正因如此王妃才会将曾爱过她的王子的力量也交给她。她会怎么用，她到底有多强大，这将是兴许能改变原本必然之结果的未知数。  
最初的构想里，标题《笼鸟为潮所没》中的笼鸟是夏洛璐，潮是法兰与这个时代。  
而这是我最初写下的后日谈。  
“人类社会在战败后一直处于风雨飘摇的状态，平民仇恨着魔族，商人谋划着革命。理想主义的国王难以扭转人们的成见，他为人魔和平所做的一切努力却反而被商人们用来攻击他。即使他回应了血脉压在他身上的责任，他却也只能被时间之潮裹挟前进。  
他放弃了自由放弃了爱情却什么都没能换来，最后就连理想也被现实磨得失了形状。”  
我可能有病。这是我对美4这个世界观下中，人类战败后历史进程的个人理解。毕竟它这个设定，说白了不就是要工业革命了吗【x  
写到最后，笼鸟又多了一个决心力挽狂澜的克里斯蒂娜。从一个人变成两个人，是否便能改变什么……嘛。只能希望如此吧。

【官设的留白+私设】  
【地图】  
官方没有给出整片大陆的地图。已知法兰有类似热带的海滩，法兰城大概在海边（有大型码头）。已知魔界与法兰之间是广袤的魔之森，魔界深处有龙之谷，另一侧似乎有沙漠。  
私设简单默认城中日常地图为上北下南，因此法兰城的东北方是海，西侧群山环绕。法兰王城一半在海上。根据地图，城门所面向的西南是魔界的方向。  
魔界地势高，温度整体更低。魔界东北侧是宽阔的林海，南部则是龙之谷（同样按照上北下南地图）。  
也因此，为了让法兰能够温暖到有海滩，而魔界能和它看起来一样冷，这片大陆在南半球。是的。就这么简单的决定了。  
私设大陆北方海边有一座大城市洛森，半边临海，半边森林。曾为王国，后被攻陷。

【军事】  
如果历史上这片土地只有法兰和魔族两股势力，法兰的军队是奇怪的。  
它看起来是很普通的中世纪风格军队，有重骑兵，有士兵，用长矛与剑盾，毫不新奇。  
然而他们一直以来的邻国应该都是魔界，而魔族的军队很明显和人类意味上说的军队是不同的。这样的两国如果常有摩擦，为什么法兰的军队看起来会是对付人类的军队（类似现实的军队）？为什么法兰会在魔族的力量前轻易的溃不成军？为什么以前魔族没有消灭法兰？  
太远了明显不是合适的解释。教会对魔族有记载（至少如果伊娃和大主教的话有圣书出处的话），那魔族和人类应该很早就有接触了。而且如果这片土地上只有两股势力，扩张应该不难，但也因此两者不可能一千多年都没碰到过彼此。而在人类对魔族有宗 教 仇 视、某些魔族不介意吃人的情况下，没有任何摩擦是几乎不可能的。  
既然本可能有摩擦，而十五世纪的人类都会被魔族的蛮力轻易打败（魔族看起来因为各方面差距过大，于战场上会自然的更依赖兽性与蛮力，而种族天赋在一千年中变化应该不大，不过你要是说他们的进化更快我也没办法【摊手】，那魔族没有在千年前消灭人类就只能说明他们有不出手的理由。  
我的私设便是神子的和约。和约限制了魔族，保证了他们不会主动对人类出手。  
然而人类不知神子的和约。教会做出了不同的宣传，因此还需要一个牵制人类，让他们直到发现魔法石都不会有对魔族出手的动机。  
我便给了他们另一个扩张的方向，另一个敌人：人类的王国/城市洛森。  
如果法兰直到最多百年前都有一个人类的敌人，那他们的军队和我们如此之像就可以解释了。北方有洛森也意味着如果他们要南下征讨魔族，便要担腹背受敌的风险。  
因此，在这一千四百年中，人类都没有和魔族交战过，自然没有和他们作战的经验。同样，因此魔族也没有真正的军事经验，将军之类的职位应该都是近百年才有的。不过魔族应该也不算闭关锁国，只是比较孤立。历代魔王应该都对人类有认知，也有戒备，所以肯定历来都在观察人类，对人类的军事也就有了解，不至于太过被动。  
私设魔族和洛森因为西方有航路相连，联系比和法兰多。最后因此洛森的人类学会了魔法。  
私设魔族的文化实际上不太发达。因为没有竞争，也比较没动力（有魔法，同时有兽性的生存天赋，无需为最基本的生存担忧）。最精巧的东西大都是贸易来的。文化氛围接近日耳曼部落。应该是近百年因为和洛森的联系越发紧密，才发展加速。

【魔法】  
魔法对于人类是很新的事物，看人们的反应就知道。不过既然一次战争是发现了魔法石能增幅魔法才发生的，那就说明一次战争之前就已经有魔法了。  
私设是洛森发现的魔法，因为这样可以方便的除掉游戏内时间点已不存在的洛森（魔族和法兰都想干掉他们）【。  
游戏中体现的魔法石的用处其实……相当有限？没有任何地方明确的体现了它的必要性，尤其是在连魔法都没深入生活的现在。可能是官方的疏忽。在生活中魔法石没什么用的情况下，商人却借此发财甚至引发战争就宛如炒郁金香，会经济危机的【不】。我简单粗暴的处理成了凯伊的阴谋。因为凯伊的执着+国王对外敌的需要+泡沫经济【不是】所以最后法兰觉得魔族不能不打，也因此武器研发变得至关重要，也因此反而给了魔法石真正的价值。  
以及有些内其实没有明说魔法是干嘛的【。  
个人趣味的私设如下：  
最常见的魔法是物理性的。所谓的魔法一般也就只指影响物理环境（空间）的超自然力量，比如凭空召唤火焰，隐形，建造壁垒，控制水流之类。然而还有另一种魔法，更为罕见，需要特殊的才能，也不常被使用，被称为咒缚。精神类的魔法，跨越时间的魔法，还有与言语有关的都归为此类，比如精神控制，预感，预言，诅咒。从古至今，咒缚的才能都极为罕见，也没有研发出系统的学习咒缚的体系。占卜与诅咒是特例，但也只有有才能的人才能利用它们的体系使用咒缚。

【夏洛璐、王妃和国王的年龄差】  
是的，我认为这是个很大的问题。  
还有就是我总有莫名其妙的幻觉觉得我在美4中见过一个王后。然而她似乎并不存在。  
最后这导致了我给王妃加了一堆个人趣味的私设。  
总之，问题很简单。国王太老了。他看起来怎么着也六七十了，而夏洛璐才二十岁左右。身为一个国王，四五十岁才生孩子也太老了。而且因为游戏中没有其他王室子嗣，他还是四五十岁才生了头子。  
而王妃和他的年龄差也太大了。王妃就算保养再好，她也顶多四十岁。也就是说她比国王小了二三十岁，如果她是国王的第一个妻子，国王娶妻的时候都四五十了。实在太老了。  
因此我私设了一个王室黑暗的秘密【雾】，国王曾有过一个王后，她也曾有过孩子。然而因为各种原因她被废了，她的孩子死了/失去继承权。因此夏洛璐不但成了唯一的王子，还被因失去过孩子过度焦虑的国王过度保护了。

【宗教】  
私设《笼》里该说的都说了。之前也讨论过，就不多说了。  
我曾考虑过给神子加个人魔混血的设定。想想算了，就算他是也没人会知道的【。

【魔法石与尸体】  
并没有写出来的私设。关于魔法石来源的脑洞。  
生前使用过魔法的魔族，死后尸体会魔法石化。并非所有魔族都会，但只有有魔族血统的存在有变成魔法石的可能。如果魔族自己使用了魔法石，这也算是使用魔法。但机械性的使用，比如利用魔法石照明就基本不算使用魔法，不会影响尸体状况。  
因此人类机械性的使用魔法石的话，最后魔法石就会不断变少然后被用光。  
唯一的解决之道是抓魔族来做魔法石农场，养殖魔族然后强迫他们不断使用魔法，然后在生下后代后杀掉，收获魔法石。【我的脑洞怎么了】  
一言以蔽之，化石燃料不可靠。

【私设年表】  
0年：人魔交战。神子与魔王签订合约。神子被杀。魔族主动退兵。根据传说，法兰建国。  
此后直到一次人魔征战人类与魔族几乎没有交往。法兰与从法兰分裂出的/后来的/本就居于北方的洛桑矛盾不断。  
1375年：法兰王查尔斯出生。  
1380年：凯伊出生。  
1389年：凯伊被带到魔界学习魔法。  
1400年：法洛战争。洛桑因现不可考的原因学会了使用魔法。这是历史上第一次人类能够学会魔法（以前可能有过，但技术从来没有传播开过）。法兰得到消息决定先下手为强，以绝后患。虽然因为魔法吃了几次亏，但反而是盲信了魔法之力的洛桑输了。法兰采用了奇妙的闪电战策略，一路深入了洛桑境内，直取首都，最后兵不血刃的拿下了号称坚不可摧的洛桑城。似乎在城破之前王室就已经全死了。洛桑国灭。法兰获得了魔法的技术。  
1411年：王妃出生。  
1427年：王妃成为王妃。  
1428年：夏洛璐出生。  
1429年：第一次人魔大战。经过这么久的研究，法兰在魔法上有了质的突破。主要原因在于经过二十年训练国内有了第一批真正的魔法师。他们在王宫魔法师凯伊的带领下发展改革了魔法的技术。然后27年左右找到了魔法与机械结合的方法，28年发现了可以实用的方法。之后法兰版图再度扩张，先前很多蛮荒之地也可以居住了。最后人类向魔族出手，却惨败。然而因为勇者伊莎贝尔重伤魔王，魔族退兵了。  
1430年：塞西莉亚出生。  
1432年：法兰大王子与二王子因故去世。夏洛璐被立为继承人。  
1440年：乌玫莱塔最后一次见到伊莎贝尔。收养十岁的塞西莉亚。  
1447年：第二次人魔大战。  
1448年：魔王戴肯战死，魔王塞西莉亚继位。夏洛璐王子被俘，人类完败，被迫接受条款。  
1449年：法兰王查尔斯逝世，享年74岁。夏洛璐王子归国继位。


End file.
